If It Kills Me (traduction)
by BerlinExpress
Summary: Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe quand vous aimez tellement que ça fait mal? Qu'est-ce qui se passe quand votre meilleur ami fait comme s'il ne déchirait pas votre coeur à chaque fois qu'il ne vous disait pas qu'il vous aime aussi?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir :)**

**Alors voilà le premier chapitre de "If It Kills Me", par la merveilleuse auteur qu'est Laura. (certaines de ses fictions ont déjà été traduites, notamment par la merveilleuse Mizu). C'est une CrissColfer et elle ne fait que 7 chapitres (mais quels chapitres!) donc ça devrait aller relativement vite.**

**Le lien de la VO se trouve ici : s/7739671/1/If-It-Kills-Me **

**Laura m'a également demandée de mettre les liens vers son Twitter et son Tumblr donc les voici aussi : ConstantKlainer & heartsmadeofbooks**

**Voili voilou, enjoy!**

* * *

"Je t'aime."

Ces trois petits mots venaient facilement au visage doux et souriant de Darren. Il les disait comme si ce n'était pas si important que ça - même si ça l'était pour lui - parce qu'il les chuchotait, les hurlait, les murmurait, les criait au moins trente fois par mois. Une fois par jour. Au moins une fois par jour il disait à Chris qu'il l'aimait et au moins une fois par jour il attendait d'entendre une réponse différence.

Une fois par jour Chris lui embrassait le front, ou ébouriffait ses cheveux, ou lui donnait un petit coup avec l'épaule, ou lui souriait tout aussi tendrement, ou recevait simplement son amour en silence. Mais jamais il ne chuchotait, hurlait, murmurait ou criait pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait aussi en retour. Parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Du moins pas de la façon dont Darren le voulait.

Ils étaient amis. Meilleurs amis. Ils passaient quasiment chaque jour de leurs vies ensemble, ils se faisaient des marathons de films, ils sortaient dîner, faisaient des soirées pyjama. Chris laissait Darren le prendre dans ses bras, l'autorisait à lui tenir la main quand ils étaient seuls, lui disait tous (ou presque tous) ses secrets et il admettait que Darren était la seule personne avec qui il pouvait réellement être lui même. C'était peut-être pour ça que Darren l'aimait tellement, parce qu'il était le seul à voir le vrai Chris Colfer, caché sous tous ces couches. Il les voyait disparaître quand il n'y avait plus personne.

Mais il n'était pas amoureux de lui, et la peine était si intense parfois que la seule chose que Darren pouvait faire était de sourire encore plus et de faire comme s'il ne mourrait pas intérieurement.

* * *

Même les personnes qui ont un travail qu'ils adorent détestent les Lundis. Chris les détestait avec une passion car cela voulait dire que deux jours de repos étaient déjà passés et qu'il n'avait pas eu assez de temps pour faire toutes les choses qu'il était censé faire. Il passait généralement ses week-ends à écrire des scénarios, à revoir les chapitres de ses livres, à répondre aux mails concernant la production de son film et à lire le scénario du tournage de la semaine suivante. Les Lundis arrivaient toujours trop vites, ne lui laissant quasiment aucun moment pour se relaxer ou profiter de quoique ce soit. Ses lundis se constituaient toujours d'un mélange entre jeter son réveil quand il sonnait, grogner dans l'oreiller et se décider à aller sous la douche ou dans la cuisine pour faire le café en premier.

Mais ça c'était avant Darren. Maintenant, tous les lundis matin sans exception, il se rendait chez Chris après s'être arrêté au Starbuck - qui se trouvait entre son appartement et la maison de son ami – et avoir pris deux cafés. Il ouvrit la porte avec son propre jeu de clés, souriant au désordre que Chris avait laissé derrière lui la veille après avoir certainement travaillé jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, et monta les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre. Il arrivait toujours dix minutes avant que le réveil de Chris ne sonne. Il poussa la porte ouverte et regarda la forme endormie sur le lit. La lumière était tamisée, mais il pouvait voir son ami clairement, pelotonné contre son oreille et respirant doucement.

Chaque matin, il s'autorisait quelques instants pour admirer à quel point l'homme dont il était amoureux était splendide. Il laissa ses yeux noisettes errer, comme s'il essayait de recueillir une autre image de lui: la façon dont ses cheveux châtains partaient dans toutes les directions, la façon dont ses cils formaient comme de petites ombres sur ses joues pâles, la façon dont ses lèvres formaient convulsivement un sourire avant de se détendre, la façon dont la couverture se tortillait autour de son corps, la peau crémeuse de son épaule et le bruit presque imperceptible qu'il fit en se frottant contre son oreiller.

Darren sourit et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit légèrement, juste assez pour laisser plus de lumière entrer. Il posa les cafés sur la table de nuit et s'assit sur le bord du lit, juste à côté de Chris. Il caressa les cheveux du plus jeune avant de se pencher pour lui embrasser le front.

"Debout la belle au bois dormant," murmura-t-il dans son oreille, ses lèvres effleurant le bord de son oreille et faisant frissonner Chris tandis qu'il ouvrit paresseusement un œil. "Bonjour."

"Mm," Chris retourna son visage dans l'oreiller et Darren sentit son cœur fondre. "Pourquoi on est déjà lundi?"

"Parce que c'est ce qui se passe tous les sept jours. Logiquement après le dimanche," répondit Darren, les yeux brillants, tandis qu'il frottait le dos de Chris de haut en bas, ressentant la chaleur de sa peau même à travers le fin t-shirt blanc qu'il portait pour dormir.

"T'es tellement drôle," grogna Chris et il se retourna, étirant ses bras au dessus de sa tête et s'asseyant sur les oreillers. "Je comprendrais jamais comment tu fais pour être aussi heureux les lundis matin."

"Je suis toujours heureux quand je te vois, ça n'a pas d'importance si c'est le matin, le soir, le lundi ou le samedi," Darren haussa les épaules et bougea de l'autre côté du lit à côté de Chris, lui passant son café.

Chris prit une gorgé de sa boisson, soupirant de contentement parce que Darren n'oubliait jamais comment il aimait son café. "T'as lu le scénario ? On a une longue scène aujourd'hui."

Darren était habitué à ça, à la façon dont Chris semblait ignorer tout ce qu'il disait quand il parlait du fait qu'il l'aimait, qu'il lui manquait, qu'il était ridiculement heureux avec lui. Il savait qu'il ne le faisait pas avec une mauvaise intention, il savait que Chris ne voulait pas envoyer balader ses marques d'amour comme si ce n'était rien. C'était juste comme ça.

"Ouais, mais je pense que ça va aller," il hocha la tête, buvant son café. Son portable vibra dans sa poche et il le prit pour regarder ce que c'était. "Oh merde, j'ai complètement oublié que c'est l'anniversaire de Naya cette semaine."

Chris finit son café et se leva. Darren força ses yeux à ne pas descendre plus bas que la nuque de Chris. Il n'allait pas regarder le boxer de son ami ou ses jambes nues ou son parfait..._non_. "Bon ben j'imagine qu'il va falloir trouver le temps d'aller lui acheter un cadeau. T'es libre demain soir?"

"Va falloir que je regarde mon planning mais je pense ouais," réussit à répondre Darren avec une voix normale, même s'il sentait sa bouche s'assécher.

"Ça marche. Je vais sous la douche," dit Chris en se tournant pour quitter la pièce.

"Ok, je serai dans la cuisine," Darren était déjà débout, emportant les tasses de café vides pour les jeter dans la poubelle. Une fois dans la cuisine, il sortit quelques bagels d'un sachet qui était dans le placard et les mit dans le grille pain. Il refit du café au cas où Chris en voudrait une nouvelle tasse avant d'aller au boulot et se versa du jus d'orange.

Il aimait ça. Il aimait la routine dans laquelle il était tombé avec Chris. Il aimait faire ça plusieurs fois dans la semaine, surtout quand il savait que Chris travaillait dur sur un ou plusieurs de ses nombreux projets. Il aimait cette intimité, celle qui lui permettait d'imaginer une réalité qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir.

Parce que Chris ne l'aimait pas.

Darren secoua la tête, rejetant ses pensées au loin. Quel était le but ? Ce qu'il avait avec Chris était tout aussi bien que n'importe quelle relation. Il n'y avait aucun baiser, aucune caresse, aucun gémissement au beau milieu de la nuit, mais il pourrait facilement dire au revoir à toutes ces choses si ça voulait dire qu'il pouvait garder ce qu'il avait avec Chris maintenant. C'était plus qu'une amitié, même si ça n'avait pas de nom. Ils étaient des amants sans la peau, sans le toucher des draps sur leurs corps nus, sans la promesse de plus.

Chris entra dans la cuisine, les cheveux encore mouillés, portant un jean et un T-shirt bleu. Il rejoignit Darren à table, où il mangeait déjà son bagel. Chris étala du fromage blanc sur le sien avant de mordre dedans.

"T'es d'humeur à quoi ce soir?" demanda-t-il en hochant la tête pour dire merci à Darren qui lui donna une nouvelle tasse de café.

C'était une des choses que Darren aimait chez eux. C'était juste tellement facile d'être près de Chris, de prévoir des trucs avec lui sans avoir vraiment _à prévoir_ quelque chose. Les choses étaient ainsi : ils allaient au travail ensemble, ils en revenaient ensemble, ils dînaient, parfois l'un venait chez l'autre et tout recommençait le lendemain.

"Un chinois et un film ?" suggéra Darren, mâchant pensivement

"Ça m'a l'air pas mal," Chris commença à chercher sa thermos dans la cuisine. "Mais c'est moi qui choisit le film ce soir."

"Pourquoi?" Darren fit la moue, tout en pointant le micro-ondes, là où se trouvait la thermos de Chris.

Chris lui sourit. "Parce que t'as choisi la dernière fois donc c'est normal que ce soit mon tour là."

"Okay, mais je regarde pas ___Moulin Rouge_," Darren se leva et mit sa vaisselle sale – ainsi que celle de Chris – dans le lave vaisselle, tandis que son ami remplissait sa thermos de café. "J'ai pas envie de pleurer avant d'aller au lit."

"Dare, mon chou, tu pleures à chaque film qu'on regarde," le taquina Chris, refermant sa thermos et Darren lui donna son sac.

"C'est tellement pas vrai," il jeta un regard noir au plus jeune en le suivant jusqu'au garage.

"___La petite sirène_," dit Chris.

"Elle a perdu sa voix pour être avec l'homme qu'elle aime, Chris," répondit Darren avec indignation.

"_Les ____101 Dalmatiens_," ajouta le plus jeune, démarrant le moteur de sa voiture alors que Darren s'asseyait du côté passager.

"Seulement quinze des petits chiens avaient une maison, t'es en glace ou quoi?"

"___Titanic_."

"Il est mort de froid pour la sauver!"

"___Harry Potter_."

"Comment tu peux ne pas pleurer devant Harry Potter?"

"Okay, d'accord, et ___Bridget Jones_? C'est une comédie Darren, et t'as pleuré comme un bébé."

"Ça avait une fin heureuse, c'était des larmes de joie!"

Alors que Chris riait en conduisant à travers le trafic de Los Angeles, Darren le sentit venir du fond de sa gorge.

"Je t'aime."

Ses mots furent accueillis par une pause, une petite pause de silence à peine brisée par les klaxons des véhicules autour d'eux. Et puis..

"Merde, j'ai oublié mon scénario. T'as le tien?"

Darren s'autorisa quelques secondes pour ravaler l'amertume qui semblait inonder sa bouche et hocha la tête

"Ouais, je l'ai."

* * *

Naya était le genre de fille qui adorait faire la fête et son anniversaire lui donnait la parfaite excuse. C'est pourquoi tout le cast et quelques amis de l'équipe allaient le célébrer en boîte vendredi soir. Une fois leur dernière scène tournée, Chris et Darren se rendirent chez le plus jeune pour se préparer. Ils se douchèrent, s'habillèrent et lancèrent une pièce en l'air pour savoir lequel des deux allait être le conducteur désigné pour la soirée. Darren perdit, mais il s'en fichait un peu. Chris était encore un peu nouveau en ce qui concernait l'alcool et il aimait voir ses amis s'amuser.

Ils arrivèrent à la boîte de nuit un peu plus tard que prévu car la mère de Chris avait appelé alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de partir. Après avoir parlé à son fils, elle avait voulu parler à Darren. Les Colfer le considéraient comme leur deuxième fils, juste comme la famille Criss considérait Chris comme le leur. Ils repérèrent Amber et Cory une fois à l'intérieur et se dirigèrent vers eux.

Darren fut presque automatiquement entraîné sur la piste de danse par Dianna et Lea et Chris partir directement vers le bar pour retrouver Mark et Ashley. Les yeux noisettes du plus vieux le suivirent jusqu'à le perdre dans la foule de corps suants et se tortillant. Il soupira et tourna son attention vers les filles.

Elles le regardaient toutes les deux.

"Quoi?" demanda Darren, levant un sourcil.

"T'es vraiment pas discret, tu sais ça?" dit Dianna, posant une main sur son épaule et l'autre sur la taille de Lea, qui fit de même.

Darren avait toujours l'air confus, et Lea leva les yeux au ciel, irritée, tout en se déhanchant sur la musique. "T'aimes bien Chris! C'est évident."

"Oh," Darren avala sa salive. Son regard se dirigea vers là où il avait vu Chris pour la dernière fois et il pensa repérer sa silhouette près du bar. "Ouais."

"Oh mon dieu!" Lea commença à sauter partout et à taper dans ses mains comme une enfant. "C'est excitant ! Il faut que tu lui dises ! Vous êtes si mignons tous les deux et..."

"Lea, ssh," dit Dianna, étudiant Darren plus attentivement. "Tu lui as déjà dit n'est-ce pas?"

Darren avait l'air d'un oiseau qui aurait été attrapé en plein vol et mis en cage. "Je…"

Dianna passa ses doigts sur sa joue d'une façon qui se voulait réconfortante. "C'est bon. On n'a pas à en parler. Pas ici, pas maintenant. Mais si jamais tu as besoin…"

"Tu peux compter sur nous," ajouta Lea, lui offrant un sourire rassurant, pas encore complètement sûre de savoir ce qu'il se passait.

"Merci," Darren leur sourit en retour, mais ce sourire n'atteignit pas ses yeux. Il avait besoin d'air frais. Il avait besoin de quelque chose, de tout sauf de rester ici et de voir leurs regards compatissants. "Je vais chercher à boire. Je reviens danser avec vous plus tard, okay?"

"Bien sûr," Dianna lui embrassa la joue avant de se retourner vers Lea pour danser avec elle. Darren se fraya un chemin dans la masse de corps suants et finit par trouver la table où ses amis étaient assis. Cory, Amber, Naya et Heather étaient là, prenant un verre et riant et Darren s'assit à côté de Cory.

"Salut toi!" dit Naya joyeusement. "Tu veux à boire ? Le mien est délicieux, tu devrais essayer…"

"Je peux pas. Je suis le capitaine de soirée," répondit-il, même s'il souhaitait vraiment prendre une bière, parce que la petite conversation qu'il avait eu avec Lea et Dianna n'était définitivement pas ce dont il avait besoin ce soir.

"C'est moi le capitaine de soirée!" s'exclama Cory, confus. "Tu peux boire, mec!"

"Non, non, je dois ramener Chris à la maison, vraiment c'est bon," Darren se pencha en arrière sur son siège. Il avait besoin de se relaxer. Il avait besoin de passer un bon moment. Il avait besoin d'arrêter de penser pendant un petit moment.

"Ça me dérange pas de faire une détour de plus et de le ramener aussi si tu veux," insista Cory.

Darren savait qu'il pouvait juste hocher la tête, commander une bière et essayer de s'amuser. Mais il ne voulait pas. Il était assez stupide pour vouloir rester sobre et faire face à ses sentiments contradictoires juste pour pouvoir être celui qui s'occuperait de Chris à la fin de la soirée. Il le ramènerait à la maison et l'aiderait à aller au lit et après Chris lui demanderait de rester et ils se câlineraient dans le lit jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune s'endorme et Darren resterait là, le tenant fermement contre lui, et il se réveillerait près de lui au matin. Il serait capable de vivre dans sa foutue fantaisie pendant quelques heures, mais ça valait totalement le coup de l'avoir un peu plus proche de lui.

Putain, il se détestait tellement..

"C'est bon, vraiment," répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

Chris et Ashley firent leur retour à la table à ce moment. Ils s'assirent avec leurs boissons, n'arrêtant pas leur discussion effrénée et Darren se força à regarder ailleurs, pour calmer son cœur et remettre ses pensées en ordre.

Il fut distrait quand Chord s'installa à côté de lui et commença à lui raconter une histoire sur ce qu'il lui était arrivé en allant au travail ce matin. Quand il eut fini, Heather le tira par la main pour le ramener sur la piste de danse et Darren céda. Heather était bien sûr la meilleure danseuse de toute la boîte, donc évidemment Darren se ridiculisa devant elle et fit les mouvements les plus bizarres et ridicules. Mais au moins il riait, et mon dieu, il avait _besoin_ de rire ce soir.

Heather était aussi un peu plus grande que lui et adorait l'embêter avec ça, surtout qu'elle portait des talons hauts. Darren fit semblant d'être offensé mais il se sentait reconnaissant au fond. Il adorait ses amis, mais il était soulagé d'être capable de leur cacher son secret...enfin en ce qui concernait la plupart de ses amis. Il espérait que Dianna et Lea n'allaient pas trop boire et tout dévoiler. Darren se fit une note mentale pour se rappeler d'aller les voir régulièrement histoire de vérifier cela.

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Jenna tenir la main de Chris et le guider vers la piste. Darren retint un grognement. Voir Chris bouger ses hanches d'une façon indécente était la dernière des choses dont il avait besoin, mais comment est-ce qu'il pouvait ne pas regarder ? C'était la vision la plus fabuleuse du monde et il savait qu'il serait rapidement hypnotisé par elle.

La plupart de ses amis semblait danser autour d'eux maintenant et bientôt Dianna était là aussi, dansant avec lui et Heather vu qu'elle avait apparemment perdu Lea dans la foule. Il avait les deux filles pressées contre lui, une contre son dos, l'autre contre sa poitrine et il savait qu'il aurait pu savourer cela si seulement il ne voulait pas que ce soit Chris à la place. Il avait deux filles magnifiques qui se frottaient contre lui et il pouvait seulement penser à Chris dans ses bras. Tout homme tuerait pour être à sa place, mais il voulait seulement ce qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir. Darren Criss, pour toujours le plus gros idiot de la planète.

Refusant de laisser ses pensées l'abattre, il sourit à ses amis et fit des mouvements exagérés qui les firent toutes les deux glousser. Darren rit aussi, tournant la tête sur le côté et collant sa joue sur l'épaule d'Heather. Ses yeux noisettes tombèrent une nouvelle fois sur Chris. Jenna lui parlait à l'oreille, s'excusant probablement car une seconde plus tard, elle quittait la piste, laissant Chris tout seule.

"Continuez à danser les filles, vous êtes superbes," murmura Darren distraitement, se dégageant d'entre elles. Dianna et Heather étaient tellement dans la musique qu'elles hochèrent à peine la tête avant de se prendre dans les bras l'une de l'autre et de continuer à danser en rigolant.

Darren s'avança vers Chris, qui se tenait là complètement désorienté pendant un instant. Il était sur le point de tendre sa main vers lui pour le rapprocher quand un homme se plaça devant Chris et mit sa main autour de la taille de son meilleur ami. Il se pencha immédiatement et commença à parler à l'oreille de Chris. Darren était paralysé de choc et de rage.

Il était à deux doigts d'éloigner l'étranger de Chris quand il vit le plus jeune rire, jetant la tête en arrière, son long cou blanc exposé, avant de commencer à danser en rythme avec la musique, un de ses bras encerclant la nuque de l'homme.

Qu'est-ce qui se passait putain ? Pourquoi Chris était dragueur avec un mec qu'il ne connaissait pas ? Pourquoi il souriait comme ça ? Et pour qui se prenait ce mec pour ramener Chris contre lui jusqu'à ce que leurs corps soient collés ?

Darren regarda l'étranger et détesta chaque parcelle de son corps grand et bien défini. Il avait quelques centimètres de plus que Darren et avait un large dos, une taille mince et des cheveux courts qui semblaient bruns mais il ne pouvait vraiment pas dire à cause des lumières de la boîte. Les regarder rendait Darren nauséeux. Il voulait courir aux toilettes et vider le contenu de son estomac mais il ne pouvait pas faire marcher ses jambes. Mais il pouvait entendre la voix calme à l'intérieur de sa tête qui lui disait que ce n'était rien. Chris dansait juste. Rien ne se passait. C'était juste une danse. Quand la chanson se terminerait, Chris partirait et reviendra boire un verre avec ses amis.

Mais la chanson se termina et rien ne changea. Darren se tenait toujours stupidement là, et ses espoirs se déchiquetaient et se faisaient piétiner alors que le mec souriait à Chris, montrant ses dents parfaites qui semblaient bleues sous les lumières des néons et tout ce à quoi Darren pouvait penser était combien il voulait le frapper, et casser chacune de ses foutues dents.

Il sentit une main sur son bras et se retourna brièvement pour voir Lea lui lancer un regard triste. Il déglutit et dévia une nouvelle fois son regard sur les deux hommes qui dansaient pas très loin de lui.

"Allez Darren, viens on va s'asseoir là bas. Je t'offre une bière." murmura Lea, essayant de le tirer vers elle.

"Je suis le capitaine de soirée," répondit-il avec obstination, et il remarqua que sa respiration était irrégulière et sa poitrine lui faisait affreusement mal.

"Okay, alors je t'offre de l'eau. Viens juste avec moi mon chou," supplia Lea et Darren sentit bien qu'il ne pouvait pas rester là une seconde de plus alors il la suivit en silence.

Leur table était maintenant vide. La plupart de leurs amis dansait ou était au bar. Lea le poussa à s'asseoir et s'assit à côté de lui. Elle lui prit la main et la serra.

"Ça va?" demanda-t-elle

"Ouais je vais bien," les yeux de Darren scannaient la foule, essayant de retrouver Chris.

"Je pense pas," chuchota Lea doucement. "Il fait que danser Darren. Tu peux pas lui en vouloir de danser avec un mec."

"Je ne...je lui en veux pas. Je vérifie juste si ce mec c'est pas un connard" dit-il d'une voix étouffée. "Il peut danser avec qui il veut."

"Mais tu veux qu'il danse uniquement avec toi," répondit Lea, soupirant. Elle avait l'air un peu pompette, mais pas assez pour manquer l'expression misérable sur le visage de Darren. "Et c'est pas un problème, mon chou. Ya aucun problème si tu veux ça. Mais tu peux pas le forcer à danser uniquement avec toi. Tu comprends?"

"Il veut pas de moi," c'était la première fois qu'il le disait à voix haute et cela le brisait complètement "Je...je sais pas quoi faire, il est toujours.."

Il perdit ses mots quelque part dans sa gorge parce que soudainement il put voir Chris clairement. Trop clairement. La foule s'était dissipée au bon moment juste pour qu'il puisse voir le mec se pencher et embrasser Chris.

Et Chris répondre à ce baiser.

"Oh, mon dieu," Darren se couvrit la bouche de sa main. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il essayait de retenir. Peut-être des mots, peut-être un sanglot, peut-être la sensation amère qui remontait de son estomac.

Mark et Harry décidèrent que c'était le moment parfait pour retourner à la table et Darren dût se forcer à agir aussi naturellement que possible. Lea mit sa tête sur son épaule et frotta son dos de façon réconfortante, mais il voulait juste partir d'ici.

"Ça va, mon pote ? T'as une tête affreuse," commenta Harry, fronçant les sourcils

Darren s'éclaircit la gorge et hocha la tête. "Ouais, super. Je pense juste que je suis en train de choper la grippe ou un truc du genre…"

"Ça craint mec," dit Mark, prenant une gorgée de sa bière. "T'as besoin de te reposer ce week-end. On va être pas mal occupé la semaine prochaine.."

"Je sais…" murmura Darren et il arrêta de s'intéresser à ce qu'ils disaient. Il posa ses bras sur la table et enfouit sa tête dedans. Il ne voulait plus regarder Chris. Pas jusqu'à ce qu'il retire sa langue de la gorge de ce mec.

Tout lui sembla un peu flou alors qu'il essayait de garder ses pensées à distance. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir depuis combien de temps il était là, silencieux, immobile, indifférent à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Une vibration dans sa poche lui indiqua que quelqu'un venait de lui envoyer un message, mais pour le lire il fallait bouger et il n'en avait vraiment pas envie.

Et soudain une voix pénétra son cerveau embrumé, sonnant bien trop fortement à ses oreilles, chaque mot étant comme un coup de couteau au cœur.

"Oh mon dieu, Chris vient juste de partir avec un mec trop mignon!"

C'était la voix de Naya, dit quelque chose à l'intérieur de Darren, comme si savoir qui l'avait dit était important. Ça ne l'était pas. Le contenu du message était important, pas l'émetteur.

Chris était parti. Avec ce mec. Avec cet étranger.

Sans lui.

Il sentit la main de Lea se serrer dans son dos. "T'es sûre?" demanda-t-elle.

"Bien sûr que je suis sûre!" répondit Naya, riant, trop enthousiaste, trop heureuse à propos de quelque chose qui ressemblait à la fin du monde pour Darren. "Il est venu me dire au revoir. Le mec l'attendait et il a pris sa main pour s'en aller. Oh mon dieu, notre bébé va se faire plaisir ce soir…"

Darren se leva si subitement qu'il faillit renverser la table. "Je dois y aller."

"Tu veux qu'on te ramène ? Attends je te trouve Cory…" Mark se retourna, cherchant leur ami.

"Non, non ça va, j'ai ma voiture avec moi…" réussit-il à dire rapidement "Faut vraiment que je me repose. Je me sens pas trop bien.."

"Darren…" murmura Lea doucement.

"Ça va. Tout va bien. J'ai juste..j'ai juste _vraiment _besoin de partir," il évita le regard de tout le monde. Et s'ils le voyaient ? Et s'ils pouvaient voir la douleur cachée dans son regard ? Et s'il ne pouvait plus la cacher ? Il embrassa tendrement la joue de Naya. "Joyeux anniversaire, Nay."

Et juste comme ça, il sortit de la boîte de nuit, sans regarder le groupe d'amis confus qu'il laissait derrière lui. L'air frais du mois de Janvier le frappa au visage et il prit une profonde inspiration pour essayer de se calmer avant de reprendre le volant. Il avait juste besoin de rentrer à la maison. Il avait besoin de rentrer à son appartement. Appartement dans lequel il allait être tout seul, où il allait dormir tout seul.

Contrairement à Chris.

* * *

_Pas très gai tout ça non?_

_Sinon c'est la première fois que je publie mes traductions dans le Glee fandom donc soyez indulgents éè mais n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous voyez des fautes ou des incohérences ou quoique ce soit._

_Je vais essayer (je dis bien essayer) de poster tous les dimanches mais étant donné que je commence à bosser fin juillet et que les chapitres sont relativement longs (et que je suis perfectionniste huhu) je ne peux pas vous l'assurer. Maaaais, ça devrait aller._

_Le chapitre 2 était au 3/4 traduit il y a quand même de fortes chances que vous ayez la suite dimanche prochain._

_Bisous!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir :)**

**J'avais dit dimanche pour la suite mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la poster aujourd'hui! Je suis sûre que vous ne m'en voudrez pas ;)**

**Finalement je pense que je vais poster au fur et à mesure que je finis les chapitres, on verra. **

**Merci à ceux qui ont posté des reviews, ajouté l'histoire aux favoris et tout ça, ça fait super plaisir!**

**Pour ce qui est de la VO c'est par ici : fanfiction s/7739671/1/If-It-Kills-Me**

**Et pour contacter l'auteur, sur son twitter ConstantKlainer ou bien sur son tumblr heartsmadeofbooks . tumblr . com**

**Enjoyez bien ce chapitre!**

* * *

Le reste de la semaine fut une torture. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Darren ne la passa pas avec Chris. Il ne se déplaça même pas chez lui pour regarder un film, pour déjeuner, pour vérifier s'il ne se noyait pas sous le travail et avait oublié de manger ou de dormir. Il resta dans son appartement, écoutant Joey répéter son texte depuis l'autre côté du mur pour une audition qu'il avait dans quelques jours tout en étant allongé sur son lit, les yeux rivés au plafond, se demandant pourquoi il se faisait autant de mal.

Darren faisait de son mieux pour être rationnel. Il savait que Chris n'était pas amoureux de lui. Il savait que Chris ne partageait pas ses sentiments. Il n'avait aucun droit d'être en colère contre lui parce qu'il était sorti avec un mec qu'il avait rencontré en boîte. Ils étaient amis.

Amis.

Amis.

___Amis._

Le mot semblait le brûler, le griffer, lui faire mal, le poignarder.

Quand il se réveilla lundi matin, il décida qu'il en avait assez de s'apitoyer sur son sort. C'était fini. Il allait se comporter naturellement, ne pas laisser cette stupide nuit ruiner ce qu'il avait avec Chris. Même si ce n'était pas totalement ce qu'il voulait avec lui, c'était suffisant. Ce serait toujours assez, car l'idée de ne pas l'avoir dans sa vie était bien trop dure à supporter.

Darren reprit sa routine du lundi matin. Il se leva, sauta sous la douche, s'habilla, prit son sac, s'arrêta au Starbuck et prit leurs cafés. C'était normal. Retomber dans cette routine arrangeait tout. Rien ne pouvait mal se passer s'il continuait à faire ce qu'il connaissait déjà.

Il entra en utilisant sa clé comme d'habitude, posa son sac sur le comptoir de la cuisine et monta les escaliers deux par deux, impatient de voir Chris après tout un week end sans lui. Mais quand il poussa la porte ouverte, il s'arrêta dans son élan, confus.

Le lit était vide, fait, et il semblait que personne n'ait dormi dedans. Darren fronça les sourcils en entrant dans la pièce. Il y avait quelques affaires empilées sur le canapé à côté de la fenêtre et la porte de l'armoire était entrouverte, comme si Chris avait décidé quoi mettre à la dernière minute.

Darren paniqua. Il essaya de se rappeler si la chambre était déjà dans cet état vendredi soir avant l'anniversaire de Naya. Et si quelque chose était arrivé à Chris ? Et s'il était blessé, ou même pire ? Et s'il avait besoin d'aide et que Darren ne le savait pas parce qu'il avait été trop occupé à faire sa tête de mule et à se sentir misérable pour vérifier si Chris allait bien ? Et si.. ?

Avant même de finir de penser, il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Avec le cœur battant fortement dans sa poitrine, il se retourna et courut en bas. Il faillit tomber sur le fesses en heurtant Chris, qui cria sous le choc et tendit le bras pour rattraper son ami.

"Darren, pour l'amour du ciel, tu m'as fait peur," dit-il, une main sur la poitrine, sentant son cœur battre rapidement.

Darren cligna bêtement des yeux. Chris n'était pas blessé. Il avait l'air en forme. Il ne portait pas les mêmes vêtements que vendredi, ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait dû rentrer chez lui à un moment. "Je…- _moi_ je t'ai fait peur?" répondit-il, son ton dur et ses yeux brillants avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la colère. "_Putain, c'est ____moi__ qui ____t__'ai fait peur_? Tu te fiches de moi?"

C'était Chris qui était confus maintenant. "De quoi tu parles?"

"Qu'est-ce que je…-?" Darren prit une profonde inspiration. Il voulait taper dans le mur ou un truc du genre. "Je viens ici et t'es même pas dans ton lit ! On dirait que t'as même pas dormi ici et j'ai aucune nouvelle depuis vendredi ! Je pensais qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, Chris!"

"Ben, désolé!" répondit Chris, ses yeux bleus écarquillés, alors qu'il regardait avec surprise Darren se retourner et se diriger vers la cuisine, posant les gobelets de chez Starbucks un peu trop fortement sur le comptoir. "Je pensais être là avant toi. J'ai pas pensé que tu serais inquiet."

___ll ne pense pas à moi, __dit une voix dans la tête de Darren.____ Il ne ressent pas le besoin de me dire tout ce qu'il fait comme moi. Je suis tellement pathétique. Pourquoi je continue à être ce connard stupide et collant quand il est clair qu'il continue sa vie sans penser à moi ?_

_Darren ferma les yeux et se força à se calmer. Il ne pouvait plus faire ça. Il devait arrêter_. "D'accord. Pardon. J'ai réagi de manière excessive. Tu m'as fait peur, c'est tout."

Chris le regarda. Darren lui tournait le dos et il était penché sur le comptoir. C'était clair qu'il essayait de calmer sa respiration et de se contrôler et Chris déglutit. Ils se turent pendant un moment qui sembla éternel.

"Bois ton café avant qu'il soit froid," dit Darren avec une voix qui ne semblait pas la sienne. Il se racla la gorge.

Mon dieu, il mourrait d'envie de demander à Chris où il avait été, mais il avait bien trop peur de la réponse…

"Merci," chuchota Chris, prenant sa tasse et buvant maladroitement une gorgée. Ce n'était jamais bizarre comme ça entre eux. "Je suis vraiment désolé, Dare."

"C'est bon, t'inquiètes pas," et il savait, il savait qu'il allait le demander, il essaya de s'arrêter mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. "T'étais où?"

"Je..j'avais un rencard hier soir," dit Chris doucement. Darren hocha la tête, ignorant la façon dont son cœur semblait se rétrécir dans sa poitrine. "Matt m'a invité à manger chez lui et je, hum , j'avais un peu bu et je voulais pas rentrer en conduisant donc je suis resté là bas…"

___Tiens, en voilà une façon délicate de me dire que t'as couché avec,_ pensa Darren amèrement.

"Matt c'est...le mec que j'ai rencontré vendredi quand on…" ajouta Chris, gêné.

"Je sais," l'interrompit Darren. "Je vous ai vu danser. Vous embrasser. Naya m'a dit que t'étais parti avec lui."

"Oh," il y eut un autre silence gênant pendant lequel Chris avala son café et Darren regarda sa tasse. Les deux hommes évitaient le regard de l'autre comme la peste. "Bon, je pense que je vais prendre une douche."

"Ok, j'attendrai ici," murmura le plus vieux.

Une fois seul dans la cuisine, il ferma les yeux pour retenir ses larmes. Il ne pouvait pas être aussi égoïste. Chris pouvait être heureux avec ce mec, si les choses devenaient sérieuses, et il le méritait.

Chris méritait d'être heureux et c'était la priorité numéro une de Darren.

Même si cela voulait dire que son propre bonheur était réduit en pièces.

* * *

"Tu ressembles à rien. T'as dormi cette nuit au moins?"

Darren soupira et passa les doigts dans ses cheveux, le regrettant dès qu'ils se coincèrent dans la masse de gel que les maquilleurs lui avait mis. Il s'adossa contre le canapé et fit un sourire à Lea.

"Super, merci Lea, c'était bien gentil de ta part," dit-il doucement.

"T'as compris ce que je voulais dire," répondit-elle, gravement et manifestement inquiète.

"Je vais bien," lui assura Darren d'une voix fatiguée. "Ça a juste été..dur ces derniers jours."

Lea hocha la tête, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. "J'imagine que Chris sort toujours avec ce Matt."

Darren avala sa salive et laissa ses yeux errer dans le trailer de Lea où il se mettait à l'abri pendant son temps libre. Généralement il passait ce temps avec Chris, mais il filmait une scène avec Cory, et en plus, la dernière fois qu'ils avaient été dans le trailer de son meilleur ami, Matt l'avait appelé et Darren avait dû garder un visage impassible même s'il mourrait intérieurement. Mais cela faisait bizarre d'être avec Lea, ça lui rappelait seulement que les choses n'étaient pas comme il le voulait et qu'elles ne le seraient jamais.

"Au moins deux fois par semaine," dit-il finalement. "Ils sont allés au ciné hier soir."

"Je vois," murmura Lea et tendit sa main pour attraper la sienne. "Je comprends que tu te sentes triste vu que la personne que t'aimes bien.."

"Que j'aime," la corrigea-t-il automatiquement. Lea déglutit et Darren décida d'ignorer son regard compatissant.

"Okay, je comprends que tu sois triste vu que la personne que tu aimes ne ressent pas la même chose et vu qu'il continue à vivre sa vie et à sortir avec quelqu'un mais…" elle se décala sur le canapé jusqu'à être assez près de Darren pour qu'il puisse s'appuyer sur son épaule, ce qu'il fit immédiatement, reconnaissant. "Tu peux pas continuer comme ça. Je sais que c'est dur, d'autant plus que vous êtes amis et que vous êtes tout le temps ensemble mais tu dois essayer de l'oublier, Darren."

"Je veux pas l'oublier," marmonna Darren. "Même si ça fait mal, il reste une des meilleures parties de ma vie.."

Lea serra sa main. Il allait falloir qu'elle soit un peu plus radicale. Ça allait être douloureux, mais Darren avait besoin de faire quelque chose avant que ses sentiments pour Chris ne le détruisent. "Mais chou, il ne fait pas partie de ta vie. Il est en train de faire partie de la vie de quelqu'un d'autre."

Les mots étaient durs et Darren se crispa.

"Je suis désolée. Je déteste être si dure mais je pense que c'est ce que t'as besoin d'entendre," murmura Lea doucement, caressant ses phalanges avec son pouce. "Mais tu ne peux pas attendre que Chris ressente la même chose. Tu lui as déjà dit ce que tu ressentais, t'as fait tout ce que tu as pu...il ne ressent pas pareil. Tu peux pas continuer à attendre."

"J'attends pas," répondit-il, fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait, s'il n'attendait pas, à chaque fois qu'il disait à Chris qu'il l'aimait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait pendant qu'il retenait sa respiration pendant le silence qui suivait ses mots jusqu'à ce que Chris change de sujet, se rappelant toujours à la dernière minute de quelque chose, ou soit distrait par le film qu'ils regardaient ou décide subitement de boire une gorgée d'eau?

"Si, tu attends," Lea lui embrassa le front et regarda l'heure sur son portable. Il fallait qu'ils retournent sur le tournage dans vingt minutes. "Okay, on va faire un truc ? J'ai pleins d'amis qui adoreraient sortir avec toi. Filles, garçons, tu choisis…"

"Lea, je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée," Darren secoua la tête et se frotta les yeux. Il voulait juste que la journée se termine pour qu'il puisse manger de la pizza en pyjama dans son lit.

"Bien sûr que si ! Ça fait combien de temps depuis ton dernier rencard ?" demanda-t-elle et quand Darren prit une longue pause pour essayer de s'en souvenir, elle le frappa légèrement sur le bras. "Tu vois ? Si t'arrives pas à te souvenir immédiatement c'est que ça fait bien trop longtemps. Je vais t'avoir un rencard mon cher."

"Je suis pas d'humeur pour ça," il leva les yeux au ciel.

"La ferme. A partir de maintenant je prends le contrôle de ta vie amoureuse jusqu'à ce que t'oublies tout ça et que t'arrêtes de faire ton mélancolique." Elle se leva et lui tira sur le bras pour qu'il la suive. "Dis moi juste le genre de personne qui t'attire et je vais te trouver la combinaison parfaite."

Darren ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et Lea l'interrompit juste à temps.

"Tu peux pas dire Chris !"

Il croisa les bras, contrarié. "Ouais ben je peux penser qu'à ça."

"T'es pire qu'une adolescente avec un béguin," Lea se regarda dans la glace pour s'assurer que ses habits étaient bien place. "Okay, réponds à une question simple. Filles ou garçons?"

Darren décida que lui répondre était plus simple que de se battre. "Filles. J'ai jamais vraiment été attiré par des mecs avant Chris."

"Okay, je vais choisir l'une de mes amies. Je suis sûre que yen a bien une qui sera parfaite."

Darren résista à l'envie de grogner tellement il était irrité. "Faisons un accord."

"Quel genre d'accord ?" demanda-t-elle, levant un sourcil.

"Donne moi du temps. Deux semaines. Je vais trouver quelqu'un et aller à un rencard avec," dit Darren. "J'ai jamais trop aimé ces rendez vous à l'aveugle. Ton amie va me détester."

Lea plissa les yeux. "Une semaine."

"Ça marche," il accepterait quasiment tout au point où il en était. Il voulait juste qu'elle le lâche. "J'inviterai quelqu'un à sortir. J'essayerais d'oublier Chris."

Lea lui sourit fièrement.

Darren n'aima pas ce sourire.

* * *

Ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé, parce que c'était ça le pire, ils étaient toujours _eux_. Ils faisaient toujours les mêmes choses qu'avant, même si Chris avait aussi quelqu'un d'autre pour les faire maintenant. Ils étaient en train de regarder Toy Story et Darren fredonnait joyeusement chaque chanson en laissant son meilleur ami jouer avec ses cheveux. Il enlaçait Chris et c'était son endroit favori au monde, ici, avec sa tête posée sur la poitrine du plus jeune, un bras autour de sa taille fine et leurs jambes entortillées ensemble. Il inspira profondément l'odeur du shampoing et du gel douche de Chris et tout était parfaitement enivrant.

"Ça a été ta journée ? Je t'ai pas beaucoup vu aujourd'hui," dit Chris d'une voix calme.

"Je devais enregistrer deux trois chansons aujourd'hui, puis j'ai fait une répét de danse avec Harry et j'avais qu'une scène à tourner," répondit Darren distraitement, parce qu'il adorait ce moment du film où Woody planifiait de sauver Buzz du maléfique Sid. "Et la tienne?"

"Ça va. J'ai commencé tôt mais j'ai fini vers quatre heures donc c'était pas si mal," murmura Chris, baillant.

"J'imagine que t'es pas rentré pour faire une sieste?" le taquina Darren, levant les yeux vers lui avec un sourire.

"Non, je suis sorti prendre un café puis je suis revenu pour écrire. Je suis un peu en retard pour le livre."

"T'es sorti prendre un café ? Tu détestes aller prendre un café tout seul," Darren fronça les sourcils.

Il y eut une petite pause et Chris réalisa dans quoi il s'était embarqué. "Hum, non, j'y ai retrouvé Matt en fait."

Il y eut une autre pause pendant laquelle Darren força son cœur à ne pas se briser plus. "Oh, c'est cool," dit-il faiblement. Il se racla la gorge. Il avait besoin de faire ça. Ils devaient passer au dessus de ce malaise. "Comment il va?"

Chris cligna des yeux sous la surprise, mais n'en montra rien. "Il va bien, merci."

"Il est...enfin je veux dire, est-ce qu'il...tu sais, te traite bien et tout?" demanda Darren. La main de Chris dans ses cheveux s'immobilisa et l'air sembla s'alourdir.

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres du plus jeune. "Ouais, il est même génial avec moi en fait."

Le silence se prolongea un petit moment entre eux. Ils étaient tous les deux tendus, attendant que l'un ou l'autre décide de dire ou faire quelque chose jusqu'à ce que Darren finisse par soupirer.

"Je suis content pour toi tu sais," marmonna-t-il, la voix à peine audible. "On dirait pas mais...vraiment. Je veux que tu sois heureux, Chris."

Une seconde après, les doigts de Chris recommencèrent à caresser ses boucles. Il sentit un baiser sur le haut de sa tête. "Merci, Dare."

Ils ne dirent pas un mot du reste du film.

* * *

Darren avait presque oublié son accord avec Lea mais _elle_ ne l'avait certainement pas fait et elle fit tout pour le lui rappeler régulièrement. Darren était au supermarché du coin tard dans la nuit. Il venait juste de finir une journée de tournage de quatorze heures et il s'était arrêté pour acheter à manger, quand son téléphone avait vibré dans sa poche. Le nom de Lea apparut à l'écran et il ouvrit son message tout en mettant un brique de lait dans son panier.

___Tic tac tic tac! Le temps passe_, cela disait. _Tu ferais mieux de venir me voir demain dans mon trailer pour me parler de la fille que tu invites ou je prends le problème en mains____!_

Il grogna. Sortir avec quelqu'un semblait la pire idée du monde à ce moment et Darren n'était pas impatient à cette idée. Quel était le but ? Il savait que ce n'était pas le bon moyen pour oublier quelqu'un. Il avait besoin de temps.

Mais il allait utiliser son temps à quoi faire ? Se rappeler qu'il ne pouvait pas être avec Chris ce soir parce qu'il dînait avec Matt ? Espérer ne pas trouver un lit vide au matin en allant chez son ami pour aller au travail ? Quand il avait imaginer comment serait sa vie, des années deçà, il n'aurait jamais pensé être comme ça.

Misérable.

Rejeté.

Seul.

Et c'était de sa faute.

Il balança deux trois paquets de Hot Pockets dans son panier et s'apprêta à partir. Il était très tard et il n'y avait presque personne. Il se dirigea vers la caissière avec laquelle il avait l'habitude de parler et qui semblait toujours faire des services de nuit.

"Hey Darren," dit-elle avec un sourire alors qu'il vidait son panier. "Dure journée?"

"Très," répondit-il, souriant aussi même s'il n'en avait pas tellement envie. "Et toi, Jenny?"

"Je suis épuisée. Je veux juste rentrer chez moi et aller me coucher," répliqua Jenny, gloussant.

"Je sais exactement comment tu te sens," Darren sortit son porte feuille et réalisa qu'il tenait toujours son téléphone avec le message de Lea.

Une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il leva les yeux et étudia Jenny pendant un moment. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux verts magnifiques qui lui rappelaient une prairie sous un soleil d'été. Elle était magnifique et il l'appréciait...Alors, pourquoi pas?

Il s'appuya sur le comptoir et la regarda curieusement. "Tu fais quoi samedi?"

"Qu'est-ce que je - ___moi_?" Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il dût admettre qu'elle était vraiment adorable, même s'il dût s'empêcher de penser à Chris en train de faire ça. Darren hocha la tête. "Hum, rien je pense. Pourquoi ?"

"Ça te dirait de sortir avec moi?" demanda-t-il brutalement, car s'il ne le faisait pas il ne le ferait jamais.

Jenny eut l'air encore plus surprise et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour prendre la parole. "Ouais, bien sûr, je...j'adorerais."

"Tu peux me donner ton numéro ? Je t'appellerai dès que je saurais si je dois travailler samedi pour savoir à quelle heure je serais libre…" Darren ignora le message de Lea et se força à ignorer également son fond d'écran, lui et Chris assis ensemble et Darren avait la tête sur l'épaule de son ami. Il alla dans sa liste de contacts pour ajouter le numéro de Jenny, qu'elle lui donna avec un léger bégaiement tellement elle était nerveuse. "Super. Je t'appelle vendredi, ça te va?"

"Oui, ça me va parfaitement," lui assura-t-elle, le sourire encore plus éclatant.

Darren prit ses sacs de course. "Génial. A plus alors."

"Bye, Darren," murmura-t-elle en tremblant.

Darren sortit du supermarché en ayant l'impression d'avoir obtenu une peine de mort plutôt qu'un rencard.

* * *

Même s'il n'était pas particulièrement excité, Darren arriva à l'heure à son rendez vous prévu avec Jenny. Elle n'était pas encore là donc il choisit une table et s'y assit, regardant par la fenêtre et essayant de se calmer.

C'était pas un drame. Dîner avec une fille, peut-être aller voir un film plus tard s'ils en avaient envie. Ou peut-être aller se balader. Il n'avait pas eu de rencard depuis plus de six mois et ça ne faisait qu'augmenter son anxiété. Il ne savait pas de quoi il allait lui parler. La seule chose qu'il savait sur elle c'était qu'elle travaillait dans le supermarché dans lequel il faisait ses courses…

___Ça devrait pas être un problème,__ se dit-il, essayant de prendre de l'assurance____, tu parles à des inconnus tout le temps. Tu sais comment tenir une conversation, tu vas t'en sortir._

Darren n'eut même pas le temps de prendre une profonde inspiration que la porte du restaurant s'ouvrit et Jenny entra, regardant autant d'elle et essayant de le trouver. Il se leva et lui fit un signe de la main, voyant son visage s'éclairer d'un sourire en le trouvant et elle s'approcha. Elle portait une joli robe verte qui faisait ressortir ses yeux. Elle était magnifique et il était chanceux d'avoir un rencard avec elle. Point. Le reste n'avait pas d'importance.

Ou ne devait pas avoir d'importance.

"Hey!" dit Darren avec un grand sourire, qui apparut automatiquement sur son visage.

"Salut, Darren," répondit-elle, souriant tout aussi fortement, mais elle ce n'était pas forcé. "Ça va ? Je t'ai pas fait attendre trop longtemps?"

"Non non t'inquiètes, je viens juste d'arriver," murmura-il alors qu'ils s'installaient tous les deux à leur place. "Tu es très belle" ajouta-il, après avoir faire le tour de la liste des clichés à dire pendant un rencard, cherchant quelque chose d'approprié à dire.

Son sourire s'agrandit. "Merci ! Tu es très beau aussi."

"Merci," Darren baissa les yeux sur son pantalon noir et sa chemise bleue. "J'aime bien cet endroit. Je suis content que tu l'aies choisi."

"C'est un de mes favoris et c'est pas très loin du boulot," répondit-elle. "Désolée d'avoir dû y retourner à la dernière minute. J'aurais été là plutôt sinon."

"C'est bon, t'inquiètes. Je suis déjà super impressionné par ce rencard," Darren rit, mais grimaça quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Heureusement, Jenny ne remarqua rien. "A chaque fois que j'invite quelqu'un à sortir, ils prennent toujours des restaurants chics. Ça me met vraiment mal à l'aise."

"C'est stupide. C'est pas parce que je sais que tu es célèbre que je vais te demander de m'emmener dans des endroits luxueux que je pourrais jamais m'offrir," Jenny haussa adorablement les épaules. "Je parie que c'est le genre de filles qui commandent une petite salade et de l'eau parce qu'elles veulent pas trop manger devant toi…"

"Pour être honnête, je sors pas vraiment avec ce genre de personne," dit Darren. La serveuse s'approcha, les accueillant en leur donnant le menu avant de dire qu'elle reviendrait vite. "J'aime les filles simples. Et avec de l'appétit."

"Génial parce que je veux commander un cheeseburger," gloussa Jenny, posant le menu sans le regarder. "Ils sont excellents."

"Ça en fera deux alors," Darren sourit. Ils se regardèrent en silence pendant quelques instants, alors que l'esprit de Darren divaguait. Elle était sympa, elle était drôle et réelle. C'était ce dont Darren avait besoin. Jenny pouvait être la fille parfaite pour lui. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait l'aimer directement ou qu'il allait le faire un jour...mais s'il ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux de quelqu'un comme elle alors il était foutu. "Sinon...tout ce que je sais c'est que tu travailles dans cette supérette. Pourquoi tu m'en dirais pas plus sur toi?"

Jenny sourit une nouvelle fois. Elle le faisait beaucoup, ce qui était très mignon. "Eh bien, je travaille là bas parce que travailler de nuit c'est plus simple pour mon école," commença-t-elle. "Je suis en école de médecine."

"C'est super impressionnant," dit Darren en hochant la tête.

"Merci. J'ai toujours voulu être pédiatre. Je devrais avoir mon diplôme dans deux ans, si tout se passe bien," elle croisa les doigts pour accentuer ses paroles. "C'est dur et ya beaucoup de trucs à étudier, mais j'aime ça."

"Faut être très dévouée et intelligente pour faire un truc pareil," dit-il. La serveuse s'arrêta à leur table pour prendre leurs commandes et ils attendirent qu'elle parte pour continuer leur conversation.

"T'as été à l'université?" demanda Jenny et elle semblait vraiment intéressée.

"Oui, Michigan, j'ai un diplôme d'arts dramatiques," il leva les yeux au ciel.

"Ça m'a l'air marrant. Je pourrais jamais faire de la comédie ou quoique ce soit même si j'essayais," elle rit.

"Mais c'est ça qui est bien, tu as juste besoin de t'éclater avec ce que tu fais et le reste vient tout seul," répondit Darren en sentant une vibration dans sa poche. Il sortit son téléphone. "Les gens ont toujours l'air impressionné quand je leur parle de mon diplôme mais vraiment.."

Il s'arrêta pour regarder son écran. C'était un message de Chris. Est-ce qu'il devait regarder ? Est-ce qu'il devait l'ignorer jusqu'à la fin du rendez vous ? C'était pas un peu impoli de fixer son téléphone quand on avait un rencard?

Il regarda Jenny d'un air désolé.

"Oh tu peux regarder si tu veux, vraiment," dit-elle immédiatement alors que la serveuse revenait avec leurs boissons.

Darren ouvrit le message, se promettant de juste regarder ce que Chris voulait et puis après il se concentrerait sur Jenny et seulement Jenny mais..

___Dare, j'ai une urgence. J'ai besoin de toi MAINTENANT._

Son cœur s'arrêta une seconde alors qu'il imaginait toutes les situations qui pouvaient être jugées comme des urgences. Les pires scénarios lui traversèrent l'esprit et une douleur lui parcourut la poitrine.

"Est-ce que tout va bien?" la voix de Jenny brisa la brume dans sa tête, et il la regarda, les yeux écarquillés et préoccupés.

"En fait, non. Mon..mon meilleur ami a une urgence. Il a besoin de moi," il était déjà debout. "Je suis vraiment désolé Jenny."

"Je..je- okay," dit-elle avec hésitation, déconcertée par ce qu'il se passait.

"Je me sens super mal, vraiment, mais je partirais pas si c'était pas important," il sortit son portefeuille de sa poche et sortit quelques billets, les mettant sur la table. "Je t'appelle pour qu'on se refasse ça. Je dois y aller."

Il savait que la chose polie à faire était de s'assurer qu'elle rentre bien chez elle, même s'ils étaient arrivés dans des voitures séparées. Il savait que la chose à faire aurait été de s'excuser un moment pour aller appeler Chris dans les toilettes et savoir ce qu'il se passait. Il savait qu'il gâchait sa chance avec une fille formidable...mais maintenant, tout ce qu'il voulait était voir Chris et s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Il entra dans sa voiture et conduisit directement jusqu'à chez Chris. Il était à vingt minutes de chez lui mais il réussit à y être en douze. Il eut du mal à ouvrir la porte avec ses mains tremblantes mais il réussit et entra dans la maison. Il regarda autour de lui. Le salon était en désordre, l'ordi de Chris allumé, des papiers et du Coca Coca Light traînaient partout. C'était clair que Chris avait bossé ici il n'y a pas si longtemps

"Chris?" appela-t-il, fronçant les sourcils. Il n'y eut aucune réponse, il réessaya plus fortement. "Chris!"

Une seconde passa avant qu'il n'entende la voix de son ami. "En bas, Darren!" puis il y eut ce qui ressemblait à un halètement. "Espèce de …"

Darren courut dans les escaliers jusqu'au sous-sol. Il s'attendait à trouver Chris en train de se battre pour sauver sa vie. Peut-être que ce Matt n'était pas si génial après tout. Peut-être qu'il lui faisait du mal. Oh, s'il osait toucher Chris, Darren allait le _tuer._..

Il ne s'attendit certainement pas à ce qu'il vit.

Tout était blanc. Et bizarre. Darren resta planter là, confus, regardant Chris se battre oui,...mais avec sa machine à laver, qui crachait de la mousse et de l'eau dans toutes les directions.

"Mon dieu mais il se passe quoi ici?" demanda-t-il, clignant des yeux.

"Oh, j'ai juste décidé de me faire une soirée mousse ça se voit pas?" répondit Chris amèrement. "S'il te plaît aide moi!"

Darren s'engouffra dans l'amas d'eau et de mousse. Il essaya de garder les yeux fermés pour ne pas avoir de savon dans les yeux. Un tuyau à l'arrière de la machine à laver lâcha soudainement et commença à cracher de l'eau dans toutes les directions. Chris cria et essaya de l'attraper, mais cela le fit glisser sur le sol avec un bruit sourd.

"Aie" entendit Darren et il tendit sa main pour aider Chris à se relever "Merci."

"Okay, je m'en occupe. Va couper le courant et j'irai débrancher ce foutu truc," murmura Darren, essayant d'atteindre la machine sans tomber. "Je veux vraiment pas me faire électrocuter."

Chris hocha la tête et se dirigea du côté opposé du sous-sol. Darren atteignit le derrière de la machine, se tenant du mieux qu'il pouvait, et localisa la prise. Il fit un signe du pouce à Chris, qui attendait son signal pour couper le courant.

Darren débrancha la machine et le bruit agaçant s'arrêta. Il pouvait clairement entendre le soupir de soulagement de Chris "Tu peux le remettre."

La lumière était de retour en deux secondes et Chris et Darren se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire.

"Ces choses ridicules n'arrivent qu'à toi," dit le plus vieux, collant son dos au mur.

"Je sais même pas ce qu'il s'est passé!" dit Chris. "J'étais en haut et j'ai entendu un bruit, donc je suis descendu voir. Il y avait de l'eau partout. Je pense que quelqu'un a jeté un sort à ma machine."

Darren arrêta de rire et prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Et il se rappela de combien il avait eu peur pendant un moment. "Je pensais qu'il t'était arrivé un truc horrible. Tu peux pas utiliser le mot urgence comme ça."

"Mais _c'était_ une urgence," Chris s'approcha de Darren pour juger des dégâts. "Va falloir que j'appelle quelqu'un pour arranger ça."

Darren secoua la tête. Ses boucles étaient trempées et on aurait dit qu'il venait de traverser une tempête de neige. Chris le regarda et fronça les sourcils.

"Pourquoi t'es bien habillé comme ça?" demanda-t-il et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. "Oh, mon dieu, me dit pas que t'avais un truc prévu ce soir et que tu…"

"Ouais ouais t'inquiètes," dit Darren immédiatement, remontant les escaliers, Chris le suivant de près.

"Dare, je suis désolé!" Il avait l'air mortifié. "Tu allais quelque part ? J'appellerai ton agent, je lui dirai que c'était pas de ta faute et…"

"Non, vraiment Chris, j'allais nulle part.." Ils étaient tous les deux en haut de l'escalier à se regarder. Darren soupira. "J'étais...j'avais un rencard."

Quelque chose sembla passer dans les yeux de Chris, mais cela partit rapidement. Le plus jeune couvrit sa bouche avec sa main. "Oh merde, je suis un idiot. Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit?"

"T'as dit que c'était une urgence!" répliqua Darren, frustré. Il avait vraiment ruiné ses chances avec Jenny pour une foutue machine à laver qui fonctionnait mal?

Est-ce qu'il en avait vraiment quelque chose à faire ?

"Oui mais je savais pas que tu avais un rencard, et tu m'avais pas dit que tu voyais quelqu'un!" dit Chris.

"Je vois personne ! J'essayais juste.." il baissa les yeux, "j'essayais un truc."

"Tu penses que tu peux y retourner ? Je peux m'excuser pour toi. Vraiment, je me sens mal, c'est..."

"Non, c'est bon. Ça allait pas marcher de toute façon," marmonna Darren, parce qu'il le savait. De qui il se moquait ? Un mot de Chris et il serait près à laisser le monde entier pour être avec lui. Chris viendrait toujours en premier, même si Darren n'avait pas la même priorité sur sa liste.

"Je suis quand même désolé," murmura Chris, mal à l'aise. Il soupira. "Bon, j'avais prévu de manger des restes et d'écrire toute la nuit, mais puisque j'ai gâché ta soirée, le moins que je puisse faire c'est de commander un truc et de regarder un film avec toi?"

Darren sourit légèrement. "Ça m'a l'air bien."

"Tu veux te doucher ? Faut que t'enlèves ça," Chris fit un geste de la main vers ses vêtements mouillés et Darren baissa les yeux une nouvelle fois.

"Ça m'a l'air encore mieux."

Darren se doucha, utilisant la salle de bain de la chambre d'ami, ou ce que Chris appelait chambre d'ami même s'il n'avait rien installé, et enfila un pantalon de jogging et un vieux t-shirt empruntés à son ami. Porter ses vêtements lui donnait toujours l'impression d'être enlacé par Chris, son odeur l'entourant, le caressant. C'était bien trop bon.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le salon, il vit que Chris s'était déjà douché et s'était changé, son pantalon de pyjama et un t-shirt blanc. Il nettoyait le désordre qu'il avait laissé derrière lui après avoir travaillé ici quelques heures.

"Tu peux choisir le film," lui dit Chris en voyant Darren qui le regardait. "Tu veux que je commande une pizza ou un truc du genre?"

"On peut manger ce que t'as là. J'ai pas si faim que ça," Darren hocha la tête, s'approchant des étagères où Chris rangeait ses DVD.

"Moi non plus. Peut-être plus tard?" demanda-t-il, s'asseyant sur le canapé.

Darren mit un DVD dans le lecteur, et s'allongea sur le canapé, indiquant à Chris de faire pareil. Il mit Chris contre son torse, le tenant du plus proche qu'il pouvait, souhaitant ne jamais avoir à le lâcher.

"Dare?" dit Chris avec confusion. "Pourquoi on regarde ___Moulin Rouge_? Tu te plains toujours quand je veux le regarder."

"Je m'en fiche de ce qu'on regarde. Je veux juste te tenir dans mes bras pendant un moment. Si ça te va?" chuchota Darren, incertain, un peu nerveux, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais fait ça avant.

Il y eut une pause et Darren crut honnêtement que Chris allait se lever, mais le jeune homme prit sa main, emmêlant leurs doigts et la posant sur sa poitrine.

"Bien sûr que ça me va," dit-il finalement. "Tout ce que tu veux, Dare."

___Je te veux toi_, pensa désespérément Darren. ___Je te veux tout entier_.

Au lieu de dire cela, il colla son nez contre le cou de Chris, cherchant du réconfort dans son odeur, dans le doux toucher de sa peau. Ça devait suffire. Même si Darren mourrait de plus, il allait devoir faire avec.

* * *

_Maaaah, pauvre Darren. *lui fait un câlin*_

_Ceux qui s'inquiètent pour ce petit chou, je vous rappelle que la fiction ne fait que 7 chapitres donc quoiqu'il se passe, cela va arriver très vite. D'ailleurs "l'action", si je puis dire, commence dans le prochain!_

_Je ne vous dis pas à dimanche, ou à un jour particulier, car la suite sera postée avant la date que j'aurais pu fixer._

_Bisous à vous!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoiiiir les gens :)**

**Ce n'était absolument pas dans mes intentions de poster aujourd'hui, mais, malgré le fait que je sois debout depuis plus de 35h (tout ça pour acheter le merch de Darren tsk tsk) j'ai eu la subite envie de continuer à traduire et j'ai terminé le chapitre! Donc voili voilou. Le chapitre est repassé par les mains de la talentueuse Mizu donc il doit être plus cohérent que ce que j'aurais pu vous proposer. **

**Je tiens encore une fois à remercier les gens qui suivent et reviewent cette fiction, vous êtes des amours.**

**Pour la VO c'est ici : .net (/) s/7739671/1/If-It-Kills-Me. Et si vous voulez parler directement à l'auteur, son Twitter / ConstantKlainer ou son Tumblr heartsmadeofbooks . tumblr . com**

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Chris sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette enroulée autour de la taille et il regarda l'homme nu toujours allongé sur son lit. Matt avait un corps magnifique, mais ce n'était pas ce qui attirait son attention.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" demanda-t-il. Levant un sourcil. Son petit ami était venu le chercher pour aller déjeuner et au final, ils avaient fini dans le lit. Pas que Chris se plaignait.

"Je regarde juste," répondit, reposant le cadre sur la table de nuit. "Elle a été prise où cette photo?"

Chris s'approcha du lit et s'assit sur le bord, attrapant le cadre. Un sourire étira immédiatement ses lèvres. "Une fête chez Lea." Il laissa ses yeux bleus s'attarder sur la photo, se souvenant de ce moment. Darren et lui étaient assis sur un banc en bois devant un sapin décoré de petites lumières de Noël. Darren avait sa tête posée sur l'épaule de Chris et ils souriaient. Il remarqua qu'ils se tenaient la main, une chose qui n'était pas inhabituelle pour eux.

"C'est ton meilleur ami, non ? Tu parles tout le temps de lui," commenta Matt, allongé sur le ventre, la tête posée sur une de ses mains.

"Ah bon ? Je fais pas attention," dit Chris distraitement, se levant.

"Ouais, tu le mentionnes souvent," l'autre homme le suivit des yeux. "Et j'ai vu que tu avais une autre photo de vous deux sur le frigo quand je suis descendu boire un coup."

"J'ai plein de photos de mes amis les plus proches," murmura Chris et il ne remarqua pas qu'il était un peu sur la défensive jusqu'à ce que les mots sortent de sa bouche. Il soupira. "Pourquoi tu dis tout ça?"

"Je...je m'assure simplement que c'est juste une amitié," Matt haussa les épaules. "Ça doit pas être facile de faire la différence quand il joue aussi ton petit copain à l'écran."

"C'est le travail. Le reste c'est juste de l'amitié," Chris ouvrit son tiroir à sous-vêtements et prit un boxer. Il défit sa serviette et l'enfila. Une seconde plus tard, il sentit deux bras forts l'entourer et une respiration chaude frapper son oreille.

"Désolée, je voulais pas te fâcher," Matt lui embrassa doucement la nuque et Chris colla son corps au sien.

"Pas grave. C'est juste... Darren compte beaucoup pour moi," Chris se mordit la lèvre.

"Eh bien si c'est le cas, va falloir que tu me le présentes un jour," répondit Matt, déposant d'autres baisers sur son épaule. "J'adorerais le rencontrer."

Chris n'était pas sûr que Darren pense la même chose.

Avant de pouvoir répondre, son téléphone sonna. Quand il vit que c'était sa mère qui appelait, il lança un sourire désolé à Matt, qui hocha la tête et fit un geste vers la salle de bain, indiquant qu'il allait lui donner un peu d'intimité.

"Salut maman!" dit-il en décrochant.

"Bonjour, Christopher. Ça va?" dit la voix de sa mère à l'autre bout du fil.

"Je vais bien, maman. Comment ça va vous?"

La conversation continua pendant quelques minutes pendant que Karyn Colfer le mettait au courant de tout ce qu'il se passait dans la famille. Il pouvait entendre la douche couler de l'autre côté du mur, et il était déjà prêt à raccrocher quand il l'entendit s'arrêter, donc il supposa que Matt serait bientôt prêt. Il mit sa mère sur haut-parleur tout en finissant de s'habiller avant que Matt ne sorte de la salle de bain.

"Oh!" dit Karyn après quelques minutes, juste quand la porte de salle de bain s'ouvrit. "Oublie pas que c'est l'anniversaire d'Hannah la semaine prochaine. On fait une réunion de famille samedi."

"Je sais maman," dit Chris, et il sourit à son petit ami pour s'excuser car il était toujours au téléphone. "J'oublierais jamais son anniversaire. J'arriverais sûrement vendredi soir, si je peux quitter le boulot assez tôt pour y aller en voiture."

"Okay, super. Et n'oublie pas de le dire à Darren. J'ai essayé de l'appeler, mais il doit être occupé comme d'habitude," ajouta sa mère et Chris aurait aimé avoir coupé le haut-parleur quand Matt était rentré dans la pièce. "Et je veux pas qu'il nous sorte encore le « mais c'est un truc de famille ». Il devrait le savoir depuis le temps qu'il fait partie de la famille. Il pourrait être ton mari. Vous vous comportez déjà comme un couple marié à chaque fois que vous…"

"Okay, Maman, désolé mais je dois y aller," s'empressa de dire Chris. Il savait qu'il devait être en train de rougir furieusement et il fit de son mieux pour éviter le regard de l'autre homme. "Je suis déjà en retard. T'inquiètes pas, je le dirais à Darren, je t'appelle bientôt."

"D'accord. Prends soin de toi mon cœur," dit Karyn et après quelques secondes, ils raccrochèrent tous les deux.

Il y eut une pause. Chris releva la tête tout doucement pour regarder Matt.

"Donc...c'est l'anniversaire de ta sœur?" demanda-t-il, comme s'il avait besoin de combler le silence.

"Ouais, la semaine prochaine, donc je retourne à Clovis pour le week end," expliqua Chris maladroitement.

Une seconde pause. Matt semblait attendre quelque chose mais, quand Chris ne dit rien de plus, il se racla la gorge et commença à rassembler ses affaires.

"Je serai prêt dans cinq minutes," dit-il, avant de retourner dans la salle de bains et de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Chris soupira de frustration.

* * *

Quand vint le mois de Février, le moral de Darren chuta rapidement et lourdement. Il était fatigué à cause de son travail, les longues journées de tournages s'étendaient de plus en plus car la saison atteignait son point culminant. Il avait essayé tant bien que mal de s'occuper en planifiant le plus de concerts possibles pendant son temps libre. Il avait passé le week-end chez les parents de Chris pour l'anniversaire d'Hannah et c'était une des seules fois où il avait vu son meilleur ami, hors du travail.

Et, bien sûr, Février voulait dire deux dates qu'il redoutait terriblement : son anniversaire et la St Valentin.

Avant, il adorait son anniversaire. C'était une opportunité pour sortir avec ses amis et passer un bon moment. Pas cette année. Quelques jours plutôt, Joey lui avait demandé quel genre de cadeau il voulait et il s'était retrouvé à fixer bêtement son ami parce qu'il ne pouvait penser à une seule chose qu'il voulait.

Ou du moins pas quelque chose qui s'achète dans un magasin.

Chris. Il voulait Chris. Il ferait tout pour avoir Chris. L'amour qu'il ressentait pour son meilleur ami le tuait lentement, lui arrachait le cœur à chaque fois qu'il se rappelait que Chris avait un petit ami. Quelqu'un qu'il voulait embrasser, quelqu'un qu'il pourrait aimer...s'il n'était pas déjà amoureux.

Et cela lui faisait penser à la St Valentin. Mon dieu, il ne voulait vraiment pas y penser. Pas penser au fait que Chris avait quelqu'un d'autre avec qui passer cette journée, quelqu'un qui n'était pas lui.

Darren voulait juste aller dans son lit et dormir jusqu'à ce que ce foutu mois soit passé.

"Hey Darren!" lui dit joyeusement Lea quelques jours avant son anniversaire, quand ils se rencontrèrent sur le tournage. "Je voulais te demander, tu fais quoi pour le grand jour?"

"Salut, Lea," il se pencha pour lui embrasser tendrement la joue, ce qui la fit sourire. Il avait déjà pensé à sa réponse. "Je vais à San Francisco le passer avec ma famille."

"Oh, c'est sympa. Peut-être qu'on pourra faire une fête quand tu rentreras ! Je suis sûre que les autres seraient d'accord!" continua-t-elle. "Et peut-être que tu pourrais inviter la fille avec qui t'es sorti?"

"Ça n'a pas marché," Darren soupira. Il avait évité de lui parler de ça depuis un moment, la laissant penser ce qu'elle voulait. Mais cela ne servait à rien de continuer à faire semblant. "Mais c'est bon, je demanderai à quelqu'un d'autre, une fois qu'on aura plus de temps libre."

"Fantastique. Contente de voir que tu vas mieux" murmura Lea, avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Darren était surpris qu'elle ne remarque pas qu'il se sentait pire de jour en jour. Peut-être qu'il était vraiment un bon acteur.

Il avait inventé l'excuse de San Francisco dès que Chris avait posé la même question que Lea et Joey. Ils l'avaient tous cru, bien heureusement. Et l'univers semblait être de son côté pour une fois, vu que son anniversaire tombait accidentellement le même jour où Joey devait aller à Chicago pour répéter avec les Starkids, donc il aurait l'appartement pour lui tout seul, il n'aurait pas à aller traîner quelque part pour faire croire qu'il était chez ses parents.

Pour la St Valentin c'était un autre problème, mais peut-être qu'il irait vraiment à San Francisco ce jour-là, faire un câlin à sa mère, manger la nourriture de son père, essayer de se remettre sur pied…

Mon dieu, il était _tellement_ pathétique.

* * *

Le téléphone le réveilla. Il cligna des yeux, confus et endormi, et regarda l'écran de son téléphone avant de décrocher.

Sa mère lui chanta tendrement un joyeux anniversaire en guise de bonjour, et elle rit, et Darren eut du mal à retenir ses larmes. Il aurait aimé ne pas avoir menti, aurait aimé être vraiment chez lui. Pourquoi il avait ressenti ce besoin d'être seul?

"Merci maman," murmura-t-il doucement.

Le silence à l'autre bout du fil était bref, le changement dans la voix de la femme évident. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, mon chéri?"

"Rien," répondit-il, bien trop rapidement. "Je dormais c'est tout. J'ai encore du mal à émerger."

Il savait qu'elle pouvait dire qu'il mentait et il retint sa respiration, attendant ce qu'elle allait dire.

"Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui?" demanda-t-elle à la place et il se sentit soulagé, parce que sincèrement il ne voulait pas pleurer au téléphone le matin de son anniversaire.

"Je vais probablement traîner avec des amis, j'ai pas encore décidé," répondit-il vaguement. Il détestait lui mentir, ça le tuait. Sa mère était la personne la plus adorable du monde. Elle ne méritait pas que son fils lui mente.

"Fais attention à toi et amuse toi bien okay ? Ton père et moi on t'a envoyé ton cadeau il y a quelques jours, donc il devrait arriver bientôt," lui informa-t-elle.

"Ok, merci maman. Mais vous n'aviez pas à m'acheter quelque chose."

"N'importe quoi. C'est l'anniversaire de mon fils. Il mérite tout ce qu'il veut," dit-elle et Darren pouvait jurer qu'elle souriait.

_Alors pourquoi je ne mérite Chris ?_

"Merci," répéta-t-il, le ton un peu plus sombre, sans l'avoir remarqué.

Une autre pause, un peu plus longue. "Ton père te rappellera plus tard donc tu peux te recoucher. Je t'aime, Darren."

"Je t'aime aussi maman."

Il attendit, pressant le téléphone contre son oreille jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende raccrocher. Puis il le jeta de l'autre côté du lit et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller.

Darren fredonna tristement la mélodie de « joyeux anniversaire » et se rendormit.

* * *

Soupirant de contentement, Darren bougea dans son sommeil, essayant de se rapprocher des doigts qui caressaient ses cheveux.

"Joyeux anniversaire, Dare," dit une douce voix, mais Darren ouvrit les yeux, surpris, comme si on lui avait crié dessus. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver Chris à côté de lui, la tête reposant sur le même oreiller et les doigts jouant avec ses boucles.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?" demanda-t-il, confus.

"J'allais te demander la même chose," répondit Chris calmement. "T'as dit que tu allais à San Francisco."

"J'y vais," murmura Darren rapidement. "Plus tard. Je partais pas tôt dans la matinée, j'étais juste...»

"Dare, ta mère m'a appelé," l'interrompit Chris et Darren regarda dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus-verts et se tut. Il voulait tendre sa main et rapprocher Chris de lui, effleurer ses lèvres des siennes, toucher sa peau… "Pourquoi tu nous as menti ?"

"Je voulais juste être tout seul aujourd'hui," il soupira, vaincu.

"Pourquoi tu veux ça ? C'est ton anniversaire," Les doigts de Chris passèrent de ses cheveux à sa joue, le bout effleurant légèrement son menton.

Darren ne répondit pas. Il ferma les yeux et déglutit, sentant le toucher le Chris sur tout son corps. Pourquoi il avait besoin de l'aimer comme ça ?

"Pourquoi ma mère t'a appelé?" demanda-t-il à la place.

Chris soupira. "Elle a dit qu'elle était inquiète. Elle t'a appelé ce matin, et t'avais l'air bizarre, même triste."

"Je veux juste pas fêter mon anniversaire. J'ai décidé que mon cadeau serait de dormir toute la journée. Donc c'est ce que je fais," marmonna Darren même s'il grogna presque de frustration quand Chris retira sa main.

"Ça me plaît toujours pas. On peut faire quelque chose, juste tous les deux, si tu veux," proposa Chris avec un petit sourire. "Tu veux sortir ? On peut aller dans cette pizzeria que t'aimes tellement."

"Non c'est bon, vraiment," Darren enfouit son nez dans l'oreille et le sourire de Chris s'estompa.

"Tu veux que je parte ?" demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

"Je pensais que t'avais un rencard," laissa échapper Darren avant de réaliser ce qu'il avait dit.

"Quoi?" Chris pencha la tête sur le côté, confus.

"Je t'ai entendu parler à Naya hier. Tu lui as dit que toi et Matt prévoyez d'aller au nouveau restaurant que tu voulais essayer," continua Darren. Il posa son triste regard noisette sur lui. "T'as pas à rester avec moi juste parce que c'est mon anniversaire. Tu peux sortir avec ton copain."

Chris le regarda, sans voix pendant quelques secondes, avant de se rapprocher et de prendre Darren dans ses bras, le réconfortant avec sa chaleur. Darren sentit une boule dans sa gorge et il se força à ne pas pleurer.

"Tu passes en premier," murmura Chris à son oreille. "Je ne sors pas avec Matt aujourd'hui. Je vais rester ici et on va faire ce que tu veux. On peut regarder tes films préférés et manger ton plat préféré. Dis-moi ce que tu veux Darren."

_Un baiser. Je veux que tu m'embrasses. Je veux que tu m'aimes. Je veux te toucher, te sentir, t'explorer et être avec toi comme jamais je ne pourrais l'être avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je veux que__ tu m'aimes. Je te veux toi._

"Ce que t'as dit ça m'a l'air génial," dit-il finalement, inspirant quand Chris soupira, leurs torses collés l'un contre l'autre, au même rythme.

"Super," Chris embrassa son front et sourit joyeusement. "Pourquoi tu sors pas du lit pour aller prendre une bonne douche chaude ? Je vais faire plus de café pour qu'on puisse commencer notre petite fête d'anniversaire."

"Okay," Darren hocha la tête.

Darren prit vraiment son temps dans la douche. Il resta sous le jet, laissant l'eau couler sur son visage, essayant de se reprendre en main. Il essaya de ne pas trop penser et d'être reconnaissant que Chris soit avec lui aujourd'hui. Il essaya de ne pas trop chercher de sens caché dans les mots de son ami, sachant qu'il n'y avait aucun sens profond à trouver. Il ne voulait pas s'imaginer des choses. Chris était là parce qu'il était son meilleur ami et c'est tout.

Mais quand même, Chris annulant son rencard avec son petit ami pour rester avec lui le rendait plus heureux qu'il n'aurait aimé l'admettre.

Une fois sorti de la douche, il mit son jogging favori et son T-shirt Michigan, ses boucles noires trempées tombant sur son front. Il prit un moment pour regarder son téléphone, qui était en train d'exploser sous le nombre de messages de ses amis et sa famille, et il répondit à tout le monde avant de retrouver Chris.

Le garçon était dans le salon, deux tasses de cafés sur la table, à côté d'un gâteau au chocolat avec une bougie bleue sur le dessus.

"Chris?" murmura-t-il, hésitant.

Chris se retourna pour lui faire face, un grand sourire aux lèvres. "Oh, salut. J'allais venir te chercher avant que ton café ne refroidisse…" Il lui tendit sa tasse. "C'est le seul gâteau que j'ai pu trouver en aussi peu de temps alors j'espère qu'il te plaît."

"Chris, t'avais pas à faire ça," bafouilla-t-il.

"Bien sûr que si. C'est ton anniversaire," Chris prit sa main et l'amena jusqu'au canapé, où ils s'assirent tous les deux. "J'aurais fait plus si j'avais pu. Peut-être accrocher des décorations ou t'acheter un chapeau de cowboy."

Darren sourit à cela, le premier vrai sourire de la journée. "J'aurais la classe avec un chapeau de cowboy."

"Je suis d'accord," le taquina Chris, lui donnant un coup d'épaule. Il leva sa tasse. "Joyeux anniversaire, Dare."

Darren leva sa tasse aussi. Ils prirent tous deux une gorgée et Chris posa la sienne pour prendre la boîte d'allumettes. Il alluma la bougie et entremêla ses doigts avec ceux de Darren, leurs mains respectives posées sur les genoux du plus vieux.

"Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire," chanta-t-il tendrement, presque à l'oreille de Darren. "Joyeux anniversaire Darren, joyeux anniversaire."

Darren le regardait avec adoration, les yeux larmoyants.

"Tu as trois vœux, Dare," Chris prit le gâteau de sa main libre pour le mettre devant son ami. "Choisis les bien."

Darren n'eut pas besoin de penser trop. Il savait exactement quoi souhaiter. Il ferma les yeux.

_Je veux que Chris m'aime, je veux toujours l'avoir dans ma vie.., _il s'arrêta et serra la main de Chris un peu plus fortement_, et je veux être capable de l'oublier si ça devient plus douloureux qu'en ce moment_.

Il souffla la bougie et avant qu'il comprenne, Chris l'enlaçait. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant ce qui sembla un long moment, et pourtant ce n'était pas assez.

"Marathon Harry Potter?" demanda Chris, sans le lâcher.

"Bien sûr," Darren hocha la tête, et ils s'éloignèrent doucement, leurs visages à seulement quelques centimètres. Sans penser, il colla son front à celui de Chris, soupirant. "Merci, Chris."

"T'as pas besoin de me remercier mon chou," chuchota-t-il en retour. "Oh, j'ai presque oublié. Je t'ai acheté quelque chose."

"Chris… t'avais pas à…" Darren fit presque la moue, à moitié car il ne voulait pas que son ami s'embête à lui trouver un cadeau et à moitié car Chris devait se lever pour aller le chercher.

Il mit une petite boite rectangulaire dans ses mains. C'était enveloppé d'un papier cadeau rouge et il y avait un nœud noir sur le dessus. Darren le déballa soigneusement et trouva le petit écrin à l'intérieur, qu'il ouvrit presque respectueusement.

A l'intérieur se trouvait un harmonica en argent avec les initiales DC, et les mots _Joyeux anniversaire. Avec tout mon amour, CC _et la date gravés dessus.

_Avec tout mon amour, CC._

_Amour._

"C'est…" Darren s'étrangla presque en parlant. "C'est magnifique. Merci."

"Content que tu l'aimes. C'était dur de trouver quelque chose de parfait pour toi," Chris se pencha et lui embrassa tendrement la joue, plus longtemps que d'habitude, et Darren ferma les yeux pour absorber la sensation de ces lèvres merveilleuses sur sa peau.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux avant de s'éloigner, et finalement Chris se leva pour aller mettre le premier Harry Potter dans le lecteur DVD. Darren était déjà allongé sur le canapé quand il se retourna et il se mit derrière lui, l'enlaçant et embrassant ses boucles toujours légèrement mouillées.

Peu de temps après il sentit le corps de Darren trembler légèrement contre lui et il savait que l'homme pleurait silencieusement. C'était bien trop tôt dans le film pour qu'il pleure déjà, mais ils l'ignorèrent tous les deux et firent comme si Ron avec de la terre sur le nez était une bonne raison de pleurer.

Chris dut se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas pleurer également et il serra Darren un peu plus fort, comme si ça allait faire une différence.

* * *

Ils finirent par travailler le jour de la St Valentin. Ryan leur avait promis leur journée pour qu'ils puissent la passer avec leur moitié (Darren avait grogné en entendant ça) mais Chord s'était tordu la cheville la semaine précédente et maintenant ils étaient tous en retard.

Darren était secrètement heureux d'avoir quelque chose pour s'occuper, mais son bonheur fit de courte durée quand lui et Chris entrèrent dans le trailer du plus jeune et trouvèrent un énorme bouquet de roses rouges. Darren n'avait pas besoin de lire la petite carte, qui fit sourire Chris, pour savoir que cela venait de Matt.

"Elles sont vraiment belles," commenta-t-il, simplement pour combler le silence oppressant.

"Mais je me sens mal," dit Chris distraitement, posant les fleurs sur sa coiffeuse. "Je lui ai envoyé une petite boîte de chocolats. Je savais pas vraiment sa position concernant les cadeaux de St Valentin."

Darren fit un petit bruit pour montrer qu'il écoutait. Mais il _fallait_ qu'il le demande. "Vous allez au resto ce soir?"

"Non, on fait rien aujourd'hui," Chris ouvrit le petit réfrigérateur en dessous de son bureau et prit deux bouteilles d'eau. Il en donna une à Darren. "On sait pas jusqu'à quand on va filmer et tu peux pas aller quelque part sans réservation le jour de la St Valentin. On le fête demain."

"Bien. Sage décision," marmonna-t-il, prenant une gorgée d'eau et s'asseyant sur le canapé.

Chris le regarda attentivement pendant une longue minute. "T'as des trucs de prévu?"

"Nope," répondit simplement Darren.

Ils furent interrompus par un assistant de la production qui voulait leur faire savoir que Ryan les cherchait. Darren était heureux de ne pas avoir à supporter le regard compatissant de Chris.

La journée fut longue et épuisante et il était presque minuit quand ils purent tous partir et se reposer. Darren avait emmené Chris au travail ce matin, comme souvent, donc ils montèrent dans la voiture du plus vieux.

"Tu peux rester dormir chez moi si tu veux," lui proposa Chris, la tête contre le siège et les yeux fermés. "Il se fait tard et t'es fatigué."

Darren hésita. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait rester avec Chris cette nuit. D'autres nuits, ouais, aucun problème. Mais ce soir...accepter de dormir sur son canapé parce que c'était le seul moyen de passer la St Valentin avec lui était tellement pathétique. Il fallait qu'il rentre chez lui, même si l'idée était tout aussi triste.

"Bien sûr." _Putain_.

Ils étaient tous les deux affamés, alors dès qu'ils entrèrent chez Chris ils se firent des sandwiches, qu'ils mangèrent debout dans la cuisine, tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas tomber de fatigue.

Automatiquement, ils se dirigèrent tous les deux dans le salon une fois fini, s'assirent sur le canapé et se relaxèrent. Darren enroula son bras autour de la taille de Chris et le rapprocha de lui avant de réaliser ce qu'il faisait. Quand Chris ne montra aucun signe de protestation, il prit une profonde inspiration et regarda son ami changer les chaînes de la télévision.

Chris soupira après quelques minutes, se collant à Darren, enfouissant son visage dans sa nuque. Darren se crispa légèrement, attendant que Chris réalise ce qu'il faisait et qu'il s'éloigne, mais il ne le fit pas. Il déposa un baiser dans les cheveux châtains du plus jeune et l'entendit soupirer à nouveau.

"Tu devrais aller te coucher," chuchota Darren, même s'il ne voulait pas le laisser partir.

"Dans une minute," répondit Chris, les doigts sur le t-shirt de Darren. "Joyeuse St Valentin, Dare."

Darren déglutit. "Joyeux St Valentin, Chris."

Le nez de Chris effleura son oreille quand il bougea, se dégageant lentement de l'autre homme. "Je vais au lit," marmonna-t-il, adorablement endormi.

"Okay," Darren hocha la tête.

"Les oreillers et couvertures sont dans..." commença à dire Chris, mais il l'interrompit avec un petit sourire.

"... le placard sous l'escalier, je sais. T'inquiètes."

"Bonne nuit, Dare."

Chris commença à monter les escaliers pour se diriger vers sa chambre, baillant. Darren le suivit avec ses yeux fatigués.

"Fais de beaux rêves, mon amour," murmura-t-il dans la pièce vide.

* * *

Darren se réveilla tout doucement le lendemain. Il avait l'impression qu'il était encore trop tôt pour se lever, surtout qu'ils n'étaient censé retourner en tournage que ce soir, et il essaya de se rendormir quand il se rendit compte que ce qu'il l'avait réveillé était un coup frappé à la porte. Il supposa que Chris était toujours dans son lit parce qu'il ne le voyait nulle part et que les coups devenaient insistants. Grognant, il se leva et traîna des pieds jusqu'à la porte.

Il fut complètement réveillé dès qu'il vit celui qui se trouvait en face de lui.

"Euh, salut," dit Matt, fronçant les sourcils. Il le regardait de haut en bas et Darren réalisa qu'il ne portait rien d'autre que son boxer.

"Hey, mec," répondit Darren, essayant d'être aussi décontracté que possible alors qu'il rencontrait le petit copain de l'amour de sa vie à moitié nu. "Je suis Darren."

"Oui, je sais. Moi c'est Matt. Le petit ami de Chris," il leva un sourcil, comme pour renforcer son propos. "Où est Chris?"

"Il dort toujours," Darren se décala pour laisser Matt entrer. Il essaya d'ignorer la façon peu subtile dont Matt l'avait remis en place. "Je peux aller le réveiller pour toi si tu veux."

"Non c'est bon, je peux le faire," il lança à Darren un autre regard acerbe.

Darren essaya de ne pas faire de remarques déplacées. Il n'avait pas le droit. C'était le petit ami de Chris après tout. Il avait le droit d'être énervé si un autre garçon était resté dormi chez son copain.

"Peu importe mec," il se dirigea vers le canapé.

"C'est toi, Dare?" retentit la voix de Chris d'en haut. Il apparut soudainement en bas des escaliers, en bas de pyjama et T-shirt blanc. "Oh, salut, Matt. Je savais pas que tu, euh, venais."

"Surprise de post St Valentin mon trésor," dit Matt en s'avançant vers lui. Chris grimaça devant cette marque d'affection, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait. Matt le prit directement dans ses bras. "Mm, tu m'as tellement manqué hier."

Darren déglutit, mal à l'aise, et regarda ailleurs avant que Matt ne l'embrasse. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir ça. Il ne voulait _vraiment_ pas voir ça.

Il entendit le bruit sec de lèvres humides se séparant et la voix douce et embarrassée de Chris "Matt… pas maintenant."

Darren se racla la gorge et ramassa ses affaires. Il enfila son jean et remit son sweat. Il attrapa ses chaussures et son sac avant de se tourner vers eux.

"Je vais juste… m'en aller," murmura-t-il, se forçant à rester aussi fort que possible. "On se voit plus tard, Chris." Il regarda Matt très brièvement mais il espérait que ses yeux transmettaient tout ce qu'il voulait dire. _Tu as l'homme le plus génial du monde dans tes bras. Fais pas le con__._ "Content de t'avoir vu, Matt."

"Pareil," répondit Matt d'un ton qui sous entendait le contraire.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que Darren quitte la maison. Chris entendit le moteur démarrer, sentit les bras de Matt glisser de sa taille, sentit son cœur se rétrécir dans sa poitrine.

"Mais bordel qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là?" explosa Matt dès qu'ils furent seuls.

Chris cligna des yeux, choqué. "Je te demande pardon?"

"_Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ici bordel__?_" répéta-t-il plus doucement, comme s'il pensait que Chris était stupide.

"Il a dormi ici car il était trop tard pour rentrer après le boulot," expliqua Chris, les yeux écarquillés.

"Bien sûr. Il pouvait pas conduire dix minutes de plus pour arriver chez lui et dormir dans son propre lit," Matt croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

"J'ai aucune idée de ce que tu suggères, mais c'est pas ton problème où Darren dort," répondit Chris brusquement.

"Oh, mais je pense que _c'est_ mes affaires quand il dort dans la maison de _mon_ petit ami," sa voix s'éleva et Chris en fut surpris. "Comment tu crois que je me suis senti quand un mec à moitié à poil m'a ouvert ta porte?"

"C'est mon meilleur ami!" cria Chris.

"C'est pas ton meilleur ami!" hurla Matt, se retournant, mains sur la tête et riant amèrement. "Sérieusement Chris, si tu vois pas la façon donc il te regarde…"

"T'es en train de dire que je te trompe?" demanda Chris, le venin dans la voix.

"Ben je sais pas, à toi de me le dire," Matt le regarda, attendant quelque chose. "Parce que je suis supposé croire quoi?"

"C'est mon meilleur ami," répéta Chris. "Combien de fois il va falloir que je te le dise?"

"Tu peux le dire autant de fois que tu veux je n'y crois toujours pas!" cria Matt, et Chris se recula devant la puissance de sa voix. "J'ai un meilleur ami aussi Chris tu sais. On se connaît depuis qu'on est gamin. Et je peux te dire que j'ai pas des photos de lui partout ! Je garde pas une brosse à dent pour lui dans ma putain de salle de bain ! Je porte pas ses fringues !"

"Je porte pas ses fringues!" dit Chris, parce que c'était la seule chose qu'il avait réussi à sortir.

"Arrête de mentir ! Tu portais un de ses t-shirts la semaine dernière ! Putain c'est exactement le même qu'il porte sur les centaines de photos que tu as de lui!" répliqua méchamment Matt. Chris essaya de se rappeler même s'il était confus. Il se sentit pâlir encore plus en se rappelant qu'il avait enfilé la première chose qui lui était tombé sous la main en sortant de la douche. Darren avait dû l'oublier là. "Et tu sais c'est quoi le pire ? Il peut dormir ici quand ça l'arrange putain, mais je peux à peine mettre un pied dans ta foutue maison sans que tu flippes ! Tu m'as jamais demandé de rester. On est toujours resté chez moi, c'est comme si j'allais envahir ta vie privée en restant chez toi ! Je suis ta vie privée aussi Chris ! J'ai été dans ta chambre qu'une seule fois, et c'est parce qu'on s'est laissé emporter." Matt s'arrêta pour respirer, mais continua presque immédiatement. "Et tes parents…"

"Quoi mes parents?" l'interrompit furieusement Chris.

"Est-ce qu'ils savent au moins que t'as un copain ? Est-ce qu'ils savent que j'existe ? Tu allais me les présenter un jour ou Darren avait déjà couvert le terrain, vu que c'est un membre de ta famille ?" cracha Matt avec haine. "Et ne parlons même pas de comment tu as annulé un rencard avec moi pour accourir à ses côtés.."

"C'était son anniversaire ! Il était tout seul!" cria Chris, et il se sentit ridicule de se défendre comme ça. Pourquoi devait-il se défendre ?

"Et je suis sûr qu'il a personne d'autre dans le monde à part toi hein ? Pas de famille, pas d'amis, pas même un foutu chien?"

Chris voulait vraiment le frapper maintenant. "Ne parle pas de Darren. Ne dis plus rien. Tu ne sais rien de lui…"

"Je sais que tu te le tapes et c'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir..." marmonna Matt entre ses dents.

"Je ne couche pas avec lui !" L'exaspération dans sa voix était plus qu'évidente. "Mon dieu Matt c'est quoi ton problème ? Pourquoi tu peux pas comprendre ça?"

"Parce que c'est facile de voir que si c'est pas encore arrivé ça va arriver bientôt!" répondit Matt, levant les mains en l'air, également exaspéré. "T'es le seul à pas te rendre compte de ça!"

"Tu sais pas de quoi tu parles…" Chris commença à arpenter le salon, essayant d'évacuer la tension de son corps.

"Oh que si. Je suis pas aveugle. Je vois comment cet idiot te regarde et comment tu…" Matt ne finit jamais sa phrase. Chris était en face de lui, le poussant contre le mur dès que les mots eurent quittés sa bouche.

"Ne parle pas de Darren comme ça!" explosa-t-il, la rage coulant dans ses veines.

Matt cligna des yeux, le visage dur. Il hocha la tête pensivement. "Je vois."

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme connerie?" laissa échapper Chris.

"Ça sera toujours comme ça avec toi. Darren viendra toujours en premier et ton petit copain aura le prix de consolation en étant le deuxième choix," Matt le regarda droit dans les yeux. "Eh bien moi je suis pas d'accord avec ça."

Chris recula. "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"

"Ça veut dire," dit calmement Matt, "que tu dois faire un choix. Je ne vais pas rester comme ça et prendre ce que tu veux bien me donner. Je ne veux pas être l'abruti qui sait que tu penses à quelqu'un d'autre quand tu es dans le lit avec lui."

"Matt…"

"Alors choisis, Chris. Choisis maintenant," dit Matt, ignorant le chuchotement de Chris. "C'est moi ou Darren. Tu peux pas avoir les deux. Tu peux garder ton stupide meilleur ami, mais tu vas perdre ton petit ami. Ou alors l'inverse."

Le cœur de Chris sembla battre plus lentement dans sa poitrine, battant douloureusement contre sa cage thoracique. Il regarda l'homme en face de lui, la personne à qui il avait donné quelques semaines de sa vie, la personne à qui il s'était confié, la personne qui aurait pu être un futur pour lui.

"Alors dégage de ma maison, parce que je ne veux pas être avec quelqu'un qui veut m'arracher une des meilleures parties de ma vie," dit-il d'une voix calme, même si elle était toujours emplie de colère et de douleur. "J'en ai fini avec toi."

Les yeux de Matt s'illuminèrent sous la rage et la trahison. "Très bien."

Chris lui tourna le dos, fixant la fenêtre la plus proche et retenant sa respiration jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Matt claquer la porte d'entrée derrière lui. Seulement à ce moment-là il laissa couler librement les larmes qu'il retenait.

* * *

_Les pauvres petits chous. Mais Matt ne peut plus se mettre entre eux maintenant mouhaha. Enfin..._

_Pour la suite je sais pas, sûrement la semaine prochaine. Très certainement même._

_Oh et petit indice pour le prochain chapitre, la fiction est en rating M, c'est pour une raison... :)_

_Bisous!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir tout le monde :)**

**J'ai l'impression que je vous fais attendre depuis longtemps pour la suite alors que..pas du tout. Sachez que j'ai bien galeré pour traduire ce chapitre (d'ailleurs merci Mizu pour ton aide sur le lemon hehe) et qu'avec mon job d'été il devient difficile de se bloquer un créneau pour traduire. Mais j'ai réussi! Donc le voici, le voilà, le chapitre 4.**

**Comme je l'ai laissé sous entendre, lemon en vu my friends! Enjoyez bien.**

**Lien vers la VO : s/7739671/1/If-It-Kills-Me**

**Tumblr de l'auteur : heartsmadeofbooks . tumblr . com**

* * *

Darren entra dans la douche dès qu'il arriva à son appartement. Joey était déjà parti et il ne fut accueilli par rien d'autre que le silence. Il enleva ses vêtements, fit couler l'eau et posa son front contre les carreaux froids avant de frapper le mur, ensanglantant presque ses phalanges.

Comment Chris pouvait être heureux avec un idiot comme Matt ? Chris avait eu l'air tellement mal à l'aise quand son petit copain l'avait enlacé et Darren ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il était dans la pièce et que Chris savait que ça lui ferait mal, ou parce qu'il n'aimait pas être aussi proche de l'homme avec qui il sortait.

Ce qui était totalement absurde, car Darren savait très bien qu'ils avaient couché ensemble depuis la nuit où ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Rien que d'y penser cela lui retournait l'estomac.

Il avait encore deux heures devant lui avant de partir pour le boulot. Il savait qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de routine dans sa vie maintenant, quelque chose qui lui montrerait que rien ne changerait entre eux, même si Chris et Matt allaient être ensemble pour un moment. Donc il sortit de la douche, enroula une serviette autour de sa taille et décida de se préparer un petit déjeuner. Sur le chemin de la cuisine, il prit son téléphone sur la commode et s'arrêta dès qu'il vit qu'il avait six appels manqués de Chris.

Darren le rappela immédiatement, soudainement nerveux.

Chris décrocha à la première sonnerie. "Dare?" Sa voix était tendue, irrégulière et il était clair qu'il avait pleuré.

Darren arrêta de respirer. "Chris? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui va pas?"

Chris sanglota dans le téléphone sans répondre, et la peur s'empara de Darren.

"Chris, bébé, respire. Prends une profonde inspiration et dis moi ce qui va pas," murmura-t-il aussi calmement qu'il put.

"Tu peux..tu peux venir? J'ai besoin de toi. S'il te plaît viens Darren, s'il te plaît," le supplia Chris d'une voix entrecoupée de larmes.

"Bien sûr. Je suis là dès que possible, je pars maintenant," Darren enfila son jean et un T-shirt qu'il trouva par terre. "Mais tu me fais peur Chris. Il faut que tu me dises que tu vas bien."

"J'irai bien quand tu seras là," murmura le plus jeune et cela brise le cœur de Darren.

"Okay. Okay, t'inquiètes pas, je suis là dans dix minutes," il entendit Chris raccrocher et il ne perdit pas plus de temps. Il sortit de sa chambre en courant, attrapant ses clés de voiture, ses chaussures et sa veste et se dirigea rapidement vers sa voiture.

Pourquoi ça arrivait encore ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il court chez Chris, le cœur menaçant de sortir de sa poitrine et de se briser en mille morceaux ? Bordel mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu se passer dans le peu de temps qu'il était parti ? Si Matt avait fait quelque chose, Darren se jura qu'il allait lui faire payer plus tard.

La voiture du petit ami de Chris n'était pas devant la maison quand Darren arriva, étonné du fait qu'il n'ait pas été arrêté par les flics. Il avait grillé quelques feux rouges mais il s'en fichait.

La panique s'empara à nouveau de lui dès qu'il entra dans la maison. Tout était silencieux. La couverture et l'oreiller qu'il avait utilisé étaient toujours sur le canapé. Chris n'était pas là, mais Darren ne l'appela pas.

Il marcha prudemment dans la maison, sentant son cœur battre dans ses oreilles, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive dans la chambre de Chris. Il sentit une pointe de désespoir l'envahir quand il vit son meilleur ami en boule dans son lit, enlaçant un oreiller, le dos tourné à la porte.

"Chris?" murmura-t-il doucement, mais Chris sursauta quand même. Il regarda par dessus son épaule et bougea sur le lit jusqu'à être assis et il tendit ses bras à Darren, qui n'hésita pas à se jeter dedans. "qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

Darren s'assit sur le lit, contre les oreillers, et Chris posa sa tête sur son torse, ses larmes mouillant la nuque du plus vieux.

"Où est Matt?" demanda Darren d'une voix tendue, essayant de cacher son amertume.

"J'ai rompu avec lui," répondit Chris faiblement.

Quelque chose s'agita chez Darren. Une partie de lui voulait lever le point en l'air, triomphalement, mais l'autre partie voulait Chris heureux, même si ça voulait dire qu'il devait être avec cet idiot.

"Pourquoi?" demanda-t-il.

"Parce que c'était soit avoir un connard absolu en petit ami ou t'avoir toi en meilleur ami," dit Chris, ses lèvres frôlant sa clavicule alors qu'il parlait.

Darren se figea, les sourcils levés. La main frottant le dos de Chris s'arrêta soudainement et il était sûr qu'il avait arrêté de respirer. "_Quoi____?_"

"Il était jaloux de toi," marmonna Chris. Puis les larmes commencèrent à couler encore plus fort le long de ses joues pâles. "Pourquoi je trouve toujours le moyen de merder dans mes relations ? Pourquoi je les fais toujours partir?"

"Chris, t'as rien fait de mal...Je-Je suis désolé," bégaya Darren, toujours un peu confus. "C'est pas ta faute. C'est la mienne. J'aurais dû..."

"Bien sûr que c'est de ma faute!" s'exclama Chris, s'asseyant, regardant Darren les yeux brillants de larmes. "Je fais toujours pareil. Je merde toujours. Et c'est pour ça que je vais finir tout seul, parce que je sais pas y faire."

"Ssh, non, dis pas ça," dit Darren d'un ton apaisant. "S'il te plaît. Dis pas ça. Tu es génial, faut pas que tu en doutes. Ça n'a pas marché avec quelqu'un pour le moment mais c'est parce que tu n'as pas trouvé la bonne personne. Ça ne veut pas dire que tu vas finir tout seul. Ça veut dire que tu dois être plus prudent quand tu te donne à quelqu'un."

Chris renifla. "Et si j'attirais que les connards?"

"Tu penses que _moi_ je suis un connard?" répondit Darren avant de pouvoir s'arrêter. "Parce que je suis amoureux de toi et je pense pas en être un."

Le silence tomba entre eux et Darren ferma les yeux, se détestant d'avoir dit ça. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas mettre ses sentiments de côté pour une fois et se concentrer sur ce dont Chris avait besoin?

"Chris, Je… Je suis désolé j'aurais pas dû dire ça, je…" commença-t-il rapidement et maladroitement.

"Pourquoi?" Chris pencha sa tête sur le côté et Darren aurait pu mourir tellement il était mignon.

"Pourquoi quoi ?" demanda-t-il sans comprendre.

"Pourquoi t'es amoureux de moi ? Comment tu peux toujours m'aimer même si je suis un sale con avec toi?" Chris s'approcha de lui, le regardant dans les yeux, comme s'il essayait d'y trouver une réponse.

Darren cligna des yeux, sans voix pendant quelques secondes. "T'es sérieusement en train de me demander ça?"

Chris baissa le regard, embarrassé. "Non, non, bien sûr. Je suis désolé j'aurais pas dû te demander quelque chose comme ça."

Darren tendit sa main et prit celle de Chris avant que celui-ci ne se réfugie de l'autre côté du lit, déjà en train de se renfermer, déjà en train de se cacher derrière ses masques et essayant de faire disparaître toute vulnérabilité. Darren regarda Chris fixement, s'assurant qu'il n'allait pas manquer un seul mot de ce qu'il allait dire.

"Tu es parfait. Je sais que la perfection est presque impossible mais tu es parfait d'une certaine façon. J'aime ta façon de toujours dire la chose qu'il faut. J'aime la façon dont tu vis ta vie comme si tu avais peur qu'on te l'enlève. J'aime comment tu ne prends jamais rien pour acquis et comment tu travailles dur pour les choses que tu veux. J'aime combien tu es fort, même quand les gens pensent le contraire. J'aime comment tu es avec ta famille, parce que je suis le seul à part eux à te voir comme ça," Darren déglutit, se forçant à ne pas pleurer. "J'aime quand tu souris. J'ai l'impression que tu pourrais faire disparaître tout le mal du monde en souriant. J'aime la façon dont tu t'appuies contre moi quand tu es dans une situation inconfortable et comment tu te relaxes immédiatement quand je te serre dans mes bras. J'aime la façon dont je me sens quand on s'enlace, combien ça me fait me sentir en sûreté d'être dans tes bras. J'aime la façon dont on peut être dans une pièce noire de monde mais d'avoir toujours l'impression d'être seul avec toi quand tu me regardes. Et mon dieu Chris, tes yeux. Ils sont tellement magnifiques que je ne pourrais pas les décrire," Darren les regarda, comme s'il cherchait les bons mots, mais il secoua la tête quand il ne trouva pas quelque chose comparable d'aussi beau. "J'aime tout de toi. Je pourrais passer ma vie à écrire une liste de toutes les choses merveilleuses que tu fais, que tu es, et je n'aurais encore pas assez de temps pour le faire."

Chris était silencieux. Darren n'était pas sûr de toujours respirer. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur les siens, mais Darren était incapable de comprendre leur signification. Il serra sa main doucement.

"Mais je pense que je t'aime surtout parce que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Parce que d'une certaine façon tu as trouvé le chemin jusqu'à mon cœur, que tu y as fait un nid et que tu refuses de partir même quand j'essaie de t'expulser," il sourit tristement. "Je t'aime car tomber amoureux de toi était la partie la plus simple." Il rit un peu amèrement. "Gérer cet amour cependant est un peu écrasant."

Darren venait de mettre son cœur à nu dans une déclaration d'amour qui n'allait le mener nulle part. Il le savait. Il savait que Chris ne ressentait pas la même chose. Mais si savoir pourquoi Darren ressentait cela aidait Chris, alors ça en valait le coup. Même si un hochement de tête était tout ce qu'il allait avoir en retour.

Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à voir Chris se jeter dans ses bras et à commencer à l'embrasser. Darren fut si surpris qu'il ne l'embrassa pas en retour, il restait juste assis là, laissant Chris dévorer ses lèvres, les mains des deux côtés de son visage, le gardant immobile.

Et puis ses pensées s'éclaircirent et il réalisa ce qu'il se passait. Son cœur battait à la chamade mais sa tête voulait arrêter Chris. Ce n'était pas bien. Chris ne l'embrassait pas parce qu'il l'aimait. Il l'embrassait parce qu'il était triste.

Darren se retira lentement, se battant un peu avec Chris qui essayait de garder leurs bouches collées. "Chris, s'il te plaît, fais pas ça.."

"Non, non, Darren, embrasse moi, embrasse moi maintenant.." gémit Chris, voulant se jeter sur lui à nouveau, les mains toujours sur le visage du plus vieux.

"Non, je ne vais pas t'embrasser. T'es bouleversé et tu sais pas ce que tu fais," dit Darren fermement, tournant la tête pour que Chris ne puisse pas attendre ses lèvres.

Chris monta à califourchon sur lui avant que Darren ne l'arrête. Il enroula ses longues jambes autour de la taille de Darren et colla son front sur celui de l'autre homme.

"Alors c'était un mensonge ?" demanda Chris tristement. "Tout ce que tu as dit sur le fait de m'aimer ?"

"Non! Bien sûr que non ! Mais c'est pas correct !" Mon dieu, Darren voulait l'embrasser. Il voulait savoir ce que ça faisait quand Chris l'embrassait sans que ce soit écrit sur un scénario, juste eux deux, et pas toute une équipe de lumière et de production qui les regardaient et un réalisateur qui leur donnait des instructions. "Tu viens juste de rompre avec ton copain. Tu ferais pas ça sinon."

Les yeux de Chris étaient plein de larmes et Darren soupira. Cette vision était déchirante. Il voulait vraiment prendre Chris dans ses bras et le protéger de tout ce qui pourrait lui faire de la peine. Il essuya délicatement ses larmes avec son pouce. Chris enfouit son visage dans sa main.

Darren caressa sa joue et sa nuque d'une façon qui se faisait rassurante. Les lèvres de Chris étaient cependant entrouvertes et rosées et Darren ne put s'empêcher de les regarder brièvement. Le plus jeune soupira, tremblant, les yeux soudainement plein de désir et Darren était perdu. Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire?

Chris s'approcha et l'embrassa à nouveau. C'était si bon, de l'avoir si près, de le goûter, de le toucher...Darren était juste humain. Il l'embrassa avec hésitation, mais dès que ses lèvres bougèrent sur celles de Chris, ce dernier entra sa langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche et toute trace de rationalité s'échappa du cerveau de Darren. Il était sous le charme de Chris.

Ils s'embrassaient fortement et désespérément, resserrant leur emprise l'un sur l'autre, comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas être assez proche. Les bruits essoufflés de Chris tuaient Darren, qui lâcha un gémissement étranglé alors que sa langue était aspirée dans la bouche de l'autre homme.

Les mains de Chris trouvèrent leur chemin dans les cheveux de Darren et ses doigts s'agrippèrent à ses boucles, qui étaient toujours mouillées de la douche qu'il avait prise chez lui. Chris tira un peu dessus tandis que sa bouche se déplaçait sur sa mâchoire, descendant dans son cou et remontant jusqu'à son oreille.

"J'ai besoin de toi," haleta-t-il, faisant trembler tout le corps de Darren. "S'il te plaît Darren, j'ai besoin de toi."

"Chris…" gémit Darren, enveloppé dans un nuage de désir et de confusion.

Les lèvres de Chris effleurèrent le creux de son oreille. "Baise moi."

Darren ouvrit ses yeux sous le choc, ne se souvenant même pas du moment où il les avait fermé. Il n'avait pas bien entendu. C'était une erreur. Il prenait juste ses rêves pour une réalité. C'était des mois et des mois de rêves réprimés..

"___Baise moi_," le supplia encore Chris, ses mains glissant pour former des poings sur le T-shirt de Darren et il avait l'air si brisé, si impatient, si affamé..

Darren était à moitié dur déjà et un peu étourdi de tous ces baisers inattendus, mais une alarme sonna dans sa tête . "Chris… Je peux pas."

"Bien sûr que tu peux," le jeune homme suçait maintenant sa nuque. "Je sais que tu me veux, Darren."

"Ça veut pas dire que c'est correct." Son sexe lui suppliait de faire quelque chose car il n'avait rien fait depuis des mois, mais son cœur lui disait de faire la chose juste, "Tu ne veux pas ça Chris. Tu penses juste en avoir besoin."

"Oh, vraiment?" Chris ondula ses hanches. La vague de plaisir qui parcourut le corps de Darren quand son pénis se pressa contre Chris ne l'empêcha pas de remarquer que Chris était dur aussi. "S'il te plaît.."

"Non.." la voix de Darren devenait de plus en plus faible. Des millions d'images différentes, toutes de Chris se tordant et gémissant sous lui, envahirent son cerveau, l'empêchant de penser clairement.

Et puis les mains de Chris descendirent, ses doigts se fermant sur le contour du sexe de Darren à l'intérieur de son pantalon. "Je peux voir que t'en as envie, Dare. Laisse toi aller." Il attrapa la main de Darren avec son autre main libre et la mena à sa propre érection, beaucoup plus palpable à travers son bas de pyjama fin. Putain, il ne portait même pas de sous-vêtements, il pouvait le _sentir_. "Je suis aussi dur que toi. S'il te plaît..."

La résistance de Darren se brisa. Il gémit , vaincu et captura la bouche de Chris avec la sienne, balançant ses hanches sur la main chaude qui le touchait toujours et fermant ses doigts sur le sexe du plus jeune à travers le tissu en coton. Chris semblait plus lourd et un peu plus long que ce qu'il avait imaginé et il lâcha un gémissement honteux en y pensant.

"___Oui_, Dare…" gémit Chris.

Combien de fois Darren avait-il rêvé que Chris dise son nom comme ça ? Comment de fois avait-il rêvé de sentir son corps collé à lui comme ça, le touchant de la façon dont il le touchait maintenant, le sentant trembler sous ses mains ? Combien de fois Darren s'était-il réveillé complètement seul dans son lit, avec un sentiment d'angoisse dans le ventre car il n'allait jamais connaître tout ça ?

Mais Chris était là maintenant, solide, vrai et suppliant. Darren lui avait donné plusieurs opportunités pour reculer mais...et si Chris le voulait vraiment ? Et si être bouleversé par sa rupture et avoir écouté la déclaration d'amour de Darren lui avait ouvert les yeux ? Et si Chris découvrait ses sentiments pour lui?

Darren l'embrassa plus profondément, ondulant ses hanches avec hésitation. Il sentit les mains de Chris défaire rapidement les boutons de sa chemise, la faisant glisser sur ses bras et la mettant de côté. Quand le bout des doigts de Chris toucha la peau ferme de son torse, Darren gémit. Il ne s'était jamais senti comme ça. Un simple toucher ne lui avait jamais envoyé autant d'électricité dans le corps.

La bouche de Chris s'attacha immédiatement à sa clavicule. Il commença à sucer la peau d'une façon presque indécente. Darren essayait de se contrôler autant que possible. Il _n'allait pas_ avoir une crise cardiaque alors que c'était vraiment en train de se passer.

Pourquoi il restait assis comme un idiot et laissait Chris faire tout le travail ? Il avait la chance d'enfin toucher cette peau de porcelaine parfaite et il n'en faisait rien. Darren mit ses mains sur les épaules et le poussa juste assez pour avoir son attention.

"Mets toi sur le dos," dit-il d'une voix rauque qu'il ne reconnut presque pas.

Chris obéit immédiatement. Il s'allongea sur les oreillers, les jambes pliées et écartées pour laisser de la place à Darren. Les yeux dorés du plus vieux étaient presque complètement noirs maintenant et Chris se lécha les lèvres à leur vue, haletant d'anticipation alors que Darren laissait errer son regard sur lui. Il savourait, il se préparait. Il attrapa le bout du t-shirt de Chris, tirant dessus jusqu'à ce que Chris bouge pour que ce soit plus facile pour lui de l'enlever.

Darren arrêta de respirer. Il avait déjà vu des bouts du corps de Chris plusieurs fois, comme un puzzle qu'il devait remettre en place pour avoir l'image complète, mais il ne pensait pas être aussi ébahie par elle. La peau de Chris était exceptionnellement pâle et parfaite. Ses muscles étaient plus définis que ce que ses vêtements montraient, son torse était parfait et immaculé. Le petit chemin de poils châtains qui descendait dans son bas de pyjama assécha la bouche de Darren.

"___Mon dieu_," murmura-t-il d'une voix entrecoupée, alors que ses mains bougeaient de leur propre chef, désespérées de le sentir. Il les passa sur ses côtes, voyant Chris s'étirer comme un chat en dessous de lui, appréciant la sensation. Il se pencha et commença à embrasser lentement sa nuque, comme s'il avait peur de tâcher quelque chose d'aussi parfait que lui. "T'es tellement… oh ___putain_, Chris, j'ai juste envie de t'embrasser partout..."

"Alors fais le," grogna Chris se voûtant vers les lèvres de Darren quand elles commencèrent à descendre sur son torse.

Il n'eut aucun problème à obéir. Il coinça un des tétons de Chris entre ses dents et le mordilla doucement, l'apaisant après avec un coup de langue alors que ses oreilles étaient remplies des soupirs irréguliers de Chris. Le plus jeune ne perdit pas de temps à remettre ses mains dans les boucles de Darren, essayant de le garder là, essayant d'étendre la sensation autant que possible. Darren porta son attention sur l'autre téton pendant un moment avant de descendre, cherchant à explorer le territoire inconnu un peu plus bas.

Il embrassa et mordit son ventre, encerclant le nombril de Chris avec sa langue, se frottant contre sa peau dès qu'il avait besoin de reprendre sa respiration. Il lécha une longue ligne humide juste au dessus de son pantalon de pyjama. L'érection de Chris se frotta légèrement contre sa nuque quand il bougea. Il leva les yeux, une question silencieuse dans les yeux alors qu'il passait ses doigts sous la dernière couche de vêtement qui recouvrait le corps sublime de Chris.

Chris hocha la tête, se mordant les lèvres pour s'empêcher de crier sous l'excitation. Darren abaissa son pantalon et le jeta. Darren était soudainement confronté au pénis magnifique et désireux de Chris. Il caressa la peau des cuisses de Chris tout en le fixant, fasciné. Il n'avait jamais vu le sexe de quelqu'un d'autre de si près il n'avait sûrement jamais porté autant d'attention au sien qu'avec celui de Chris maintenant.

"___Darren_…" le supplia Chris, bougeant légèrement ses hanches pour le sortir de sa transe.

"Tu as l'air délicieux," lâcha-t-il avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire. Ses joues rosirent comme s'il n'était qu'un adolescent embarrassé et inexpérimenté et il jeta un regard à Chris, qui lui fit un petit sourire teinté de désir.

"Peut-être que je le suis. Il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir," murmura-t-il, gémissant à moitié.

"Ouais.." haleta Darren. Il s'avança avec hésitation et lécha la longueur de Chris, provoquant une respiration plus forte chez le plus jeune. Il plaça une main sur sa hanche et utilisa l'autre pour caresser la base alors qu'il mit sa bouche sur le bout, suçant un peu, essayant de trouver la meilleure façon de le faire.

Chaque son qu'il faisait sortir de Chris l'encourageait et il gagna assez de confiance pour commencer à accélérer, étant plus entreprenant avec sa langue, suçant plus fort, en prenant plus. Le liquide pré-séminal de Chris était amer et il pressa le bout de sa langue sur la fente, essayant d'en récolter plus, presque avidement.

"___Merde_, Darren, Dare, stop, ___stop_!" cria Chris, tirant sur ses cheveux. Darren le regarda, les lèvres brillantes de salive et de liquide pré-séminal et Chris fit tout son possible pour ne pas jouir à cette vue. "Je suis trop près."

"Okay," whoa, c'était vraiment sa voix? Après avoir eu le sexe de Chris dans le fond de la gorge elle était presque méconnaissable. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

"Baise moi," dit Chris, écartant encore plus les jambes. Il atteignit la table de chevet et fouilla dans un tiroir jusqu'à ce qu'il trouva du lubrifiant et un préservatif. "_S'il te plaît____._"

Darren paniqua un peu. Il avait seulement une vague idée de comment il fallait faire ça. Ouais, il avait une idée de ce que le sexe gay impliquait et ça avait l'air super sexy à chaque fois qu'il s'imaginait avec Chris...Mais il avait toujours imaginé Chris en train de le faire, lui montrant comment faire, lui enseignant comment son corps pouvait se détendre pour lui.

"T'es sûr?" demanda-t-il, essoufflé.

"Ouais, _s'il te plaît_." Chris rejeta une nouvelle fois l'offre de Darren pour arrêter. Darren recouvrit ses doigts de lubrifiant, essayant de le chauffer un peu quand il sentit combien il était froid. "Juste.." Chris se lécha les lèvres. "Va doucement au début. Ça fait longtemps."

Darren fronça légèrement les sourcils alors qu'il plaçait son index entre les jambes de Chris et commençait à encercler son entrée, essayant de trouver le courage de pousser à l'intérieur. "Je pensais que toi et Matt.."

Pourquoi il mettait son ex sur le tapis maintenant ? Il était stupide ? Mais Chris n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier, puisqu'il était occupé à serrer les draps et à siffler dès que Darren s'approchait.

"Je fais pas passif. Avec personne. J'ai jamais fait assez confiance à quelqu'un pour faire ça.." murmura Chris, son corps chaud et couvert de sueur sous les mains de Darren.

Ces mots allèrent directement au cœur de Darren. Chris lui faisait confiance. Chris voulait faire avec lui ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait avec personne. _Il a des sentiments pour moi_, pensa-t-il, le cœur prêt à sortir de sa poitrine, _vraiment_.

"J'irai aussi lentement que tu veux," répondit-il, se penchant pour embrasser la première chose à sa disposition, qui était le genou de Chris. "Dis moi juste comment tu le veux. Et arrête moi si t'as besoin."

Chris hocha la tête et Darren pénétra à l'intérieur jusqu'à la première phalange. C'était serré, tellement serré qu'il ne savait pas comment il allait rentrer à l'intérieur. Il n'était pas même pas sûr de pouvoir rentrer le reste de son doigt. Il attendit, hésitant, jusqu'à ce que Chris hoche à nouveau la tête, et il poussa plus profondément.

Cela pris un peu de temps à Chris pour s'habituer à l'étirement et à Darren pour comprendre ce qu'il devait faire. Une fois qu'il réussit à entrer un deuxième doigt, il les plia expérimentalement jusqu'à ce que Chris crie de plaisir et Darren sourit, fier de lui. Il venait à peine de le pénétrer avec trois doigts quand Chris prit sa main pour l'enlever.

"Je t'ai fait mal?" demanda Darren, alarmé. Peut-être qu'il s'était laissé emporter..

"Non, mais c'est suffisant," il agrippa les bras de Darren, le tirant jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient au même niveau. "Baise moi maintenant, s'il te plaît.."

Darren déglutit, soudainement nerveux et il embrassa Chris passionnément pour essayer de regagner son contrôle. Il roula le préservatif sur son érection, négligée depuis un certain temps, et mit une généreuse dose de lubrifiant dessus.

Chris enroula ses jambes autour de lui et Darren se positionna. Il essaya de ne pas trop penser et le fit simplement. Il pénétra la chaleur serrée et humide, sa tête tombant sur l'épaule de Chris dès qu'il sentit combien c'était bon.

"Oh, mon dieu Chris, bébé, tu es tellement bon.." gémit-il. Chris bougea, sans rien dire, essayant de s'ajuster

"Bouge," dit-il après une minute, et Darren le fit, heureux car c'était sérieusement une torture de rester immobile quand c'était si parfait.

___Je fais l'amour à Chris_, pensa-t-il.. ___Je fais l'amour à Chris et c'est parfait._

"Plus fort," dit Chris, les mains sur le dos de Darren pour le rapprocher. "Plus fort, Darren…"

Darren claqua ses hanches en avant, le son de peau contre peau faisant écho dans la pièce, et Chris cria encore quand il toucha sa prostate. Ils prirent un rythme, Chris bougeant vers le haut pour rencontrer chacun de ses coups de reins et il était proche bien trop tôt. Darren espérait pouvoir continuer à faire ça pour toujours, mais il sentait déjà la chaleur dans son bas ventre et il savait qu'il n'allait pas durer très longtemps.

Il commença à masturber Chris, tordant sa main à chaque fois qu'il atteignait le bout, touchant l'extrémité avec son pouce. Chris gémissait fortement et désespérément, les yeux fermés fortement et son dos se cambrant sur le lit. Il jouit dans la main de Darren, leur deux torses et son ventre quelques caresses plus tard. Darren se concentra sur combien il était beau en jouissant pendant une seconde, avant que la sensation du cul de Chris se serrant sur lui soit de trop et il jouit lui aussi, enfoncé profondément à l'intérieur de lui.

Darren s'effondra sur Chris, qui haletait furieusement. Le plus vieux couvrit chaque partie de son corps de baiser, toujours étonné de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Quand ça commença à être trop, il se retira de Chris et enleva le préservatif, avant de tomber à côté de lui. Il le prit dans ses bras, s'en fichant d'être tout collant, ayant juste besoin de lui ici, comme si l'avoir contre lui prouverait que ce n'était pas un rêve. Mais ça ne l'avait pas été. Ça c'était vraiment passé et Darren aurait ri hystériquement tellement il était heureux s'il n'était pas aussi épuisé.

A la place, il câlina son meilleur ami, l'amour de sa vie, qui sombrait déjà dans le sommeil et il sourit aussi fortement qu'il put avant de s'endormir aussi.

* * *

Darren soupira. Il avait fait un rêve merveilleux. Encore un où lui et Chris s'embrassaient et faisaient l'amour jusqu'à être si épuisés qu'ils ne pouvaient faire que s'enlacer et dormir. Ça avait été le plus réalistique et il semblait imprimé dans sa mémoire. _C'était tellement beau_, pensa-t-il, alors qu'il serra son bras autour du corps chaud contre lui qui...

Attendez.

Il ouvrit ses yeux. Il était dans la chambre de Chris, dans le lit de Chris, nu. Et Chris était nu aussi, pelotonné contre son torse, dormant avec une expression sereine sur le visage, des cheveux tombant sur son front et Darren ne l'avait jamais vu aussi beau.

Ça avait été réel.

Darren avait envie de sauter sur le lit alors qu'un grand sourire apparut sur son visage. Il déplaça une de ses mains vers le visage de Chris et repoussa ses cheveux.. "Putain, je t'aime tellement.." murmura-t-il, ne pouvant pas s'en empêcher.

Une petite lumière clignotante attira son attention et il réalisa que ça venait du portable de Chris, qui était sur la table de chevet. C'était probablement un appel manqué, ou un nouveau message, ce qui rappela à Darren qu'ils devaient aller bosser aujourd'hui. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était ou de combien de temps ils avaient dormi, mais il était sûr qu'ils étaient en retard. Son portable sonnait probablement dans la poche de son jean aussi.

Il s'en fichait. Pour une fois dans sa vie, son travail n'avait pas d'importance. Il avait ce qu'il voulait le plus dans ses bras, pourquoi devrait-il se soucier d'une chose aussi triviale que le travail ?

Darren pensa à sortir du lit et à descendre dans la cuisine pour faire le petit déjeuner, ou déjeuner ou dîner ou peu importe l'heure qu'il était et à l'apporter à Chris au lit pour recharger les batteries, car ils allaient décidément recommencer ce qu'ils avaient fait hier. Darren n'avait pas voulu être avec quelqu'un de cette manière depuis qu'il était tombé amoureux de Chris et il avait à rattraper tout ça.

Avant même de pouvoir penser à bouger doucement pour ne pas réveiller Chris, le plus jeune cligna ses yeux endormis plusieurs fois.

Et ses yeux bleus et éclatant se fixèrent sur Darren avant de s'écarquiller.

"Oh mon dieu," furent les premiers mots qui sortirent de sa bouche.

Darren voulut rire tellement il était adorable. "Salut toi."

Chris s'assit, regardant leurs corps nus et mit son visage dans ses mains. "Oh mon dieu," répéta-t-il.

Darren fronça les sourcils. "Qu'est-ce qui va pas?"

"Q-Qu'est-ce qui va pas?" bégaya Chris, les yeux encore plus gros si c'était possible. "Darren, on vient de se réveiller ensemble. Nus."

"Je sais. Ça arrive souvent après que deux personnes couchent ensemble," répondit le plus vieux. Il avait une sensation bizarre qui lui tordait le vendre. C'était comme un avertissement. Il le savait. C'était ce qu'il ressentait toujours quand Chris allait faire quelque chose qui pourrait lui briser le cœur.

"On a couché ensemble," Chris bougea sur le lit, essayant de se couvrir et il grimaça. "Oh merde j'ai mal. _On a couché ensemble____._"

"Chris, ça va ? T'es en train de flipper ? Parce que c'est bon t'as pas à.." Darren essaya de caresser la joue du garçon mais Chris se recula.

"Bien sûr que je flippe ! Comment j'ai pu être si stupide ? Je ruine toujours tout!" Chris se leva, prenant le bas de son pyjama sur le sol avant de l'enfiler.

"Chris…" dit Darren lentement, déglutissant. Pourquoi ça se passait comment ça ? Pourquoi le bonheur ne durait pas plus longtemps ?

"C'était une erreur Darren. J'étais juste...je savais pas ce que je faisais. Tu m'as dis des trucs magnifiques et j'ai perdu la tête. Mais c'est...ça aurait jamais dû arriver.." Chris évita de le regarder directement, choisissant à la place de faire les cent pas dans la chambre.

Darren sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Il réalisa qu'il devenait de plus en plus difficile de respirer. Il pouvait sentir les larmes troubler sa vision. "Pourquoi tu fais ça?"

Chris soupira de frustration et massa ses tempes avec ses pouces, essayant de s'éclaircir les pensées. "Darren, c'était une erreur, tu le sais aussi bien que.."

"Non! C'était _pas_ une erreur pour moi!" explosa Darren, se levant aussi, se fichant du fait d'être nu. "Tu sais que je suis amoureux de toi. Pourquoi tu joues avec moi ? Pourquoi mes sentiments veulent rien dire pour toi?"

"C'est pas vrai ! Et tu le sais!" dit Chris avec violence.

"Oh vraiment ? Parce que c'est pas ce qu'on dirait ! On dirait que tu m'utilises pour oublier ton autre mec!" Darren se sentait désespéré. Pourquoi ça arrivait? "Et si tu t'en fiches que je sois amoureux de toi, tu pourrais au moins te soucier du fait que je sois ton meilleur ami!"

"Darren, tu sais que tu es la personne la plus importante dans ma.." commença à dire Chris, mais Darren l'interrompit, se sentant malade.

"Oh, me balance pas cette merde," Darren crache ces mots amèrement. "Si j'étais la personne la plus importante dans ta vie tu me ferais pas ça ! A chaque fois que je me décidais à t'oublier, tu voulais qu'on se câline, ou tu devenais affectueux, ou tu décidais de m'appeler avec une fausse urgence alors que j'avais un rencard!"

"Je savais pas que tu avais un rencard, Darren!" dit Chris désespérément.

"C'est pas ça qui est important ! Ce qui compte c'est que tu m'as dans le creux de ta main et que t'en es bien conscient putain ! Tu sais que je ferais tout pour toi et t'en profite!" cria à plein poumons Darren. Les mois de souffrance, de frustration, de solitude et de faux sourires que personne n'avait réalisé prenaient le dessus. C'était trop et il était fatigué. "Tu sais que je lâcherais tout pour être à tes côtés si tu as besoin. C'est pas ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui ? C'est pas ce que je fais depuis qu'on s'est rencontré?" Il commença à récupérer ses vêtements et les mit sans faire attention, soupirant d'agacement. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il s'était fait ça. Parce que c'était de sa faute. "Mon dieu, comment j'ai fait pour être assez stupide pour tomber amoureux de toi ? C'est la pire chose qui me soit arrivé et j'ai juste envie de t'arracher de mon cœur et de t'oublier pour le restant de mes jours."

Il pleurait maintenant, les larmes coulant sur son visage, et putain, il n'avait même plus sa dignité. Chris lui avait tout pris. Il retint un sanglot. "Tu sais quoi ? Peut-être que c'est vrai. Peut-être que tu foires tout. Peut-être que tu vas finir tout seul finalement."

Il savait que ses mots faisaient mal. Il savait qu'utiliser les insécurités de Chris contre lui était mal. Mais Chris n'avait-il pas utilisé l'amour qu'il lui portait contre lui ? Il sentit une douleur dans sa poitrine mais il l'ignora. Il avait besoin de se casser d'ici.

"Bonne chance pour trouver quelqu'un qui t'aimera ne serait-ce que la moitié de ce que moi je t'aime," dit Darren, prenant ses chaussures sur le sol. "Tu vas en avoir besoin."

Et avec ça, il quitta la chambre, laissant Chris figé sur place, ses beaux yeux bleus pleins de larmes prêtes à tomber.

Le son de la porte d'entrée se fermant derrière Darren fut le signal pour les laisser couler.

* * *

_Eh beh on est pas sorti de l'auberge avec ces deux là je vous le dis. Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé? :)_

_Petit moment pub sinon. Si vous avez pas encore vu et si ça vous intéresse, j'ai traduit un petit OS Klaine "Upper Hand". Je fais aussi de la pub pour ma Lolly d'amour (__LollyLoveCM), et notamment pour son dernier OS "Les cicatrices de nos coeurs" qu'il faut que vous lisiez ABSOLUMENT! Et enfin pub pour mademoiselle Brochy (yhcorb), lisez tout ce qu'elle fait ok? Bon certes c'est pas du Klaine, mais elle vous fera découvrir le monde du Karley et c'est ofzngejnerehreh. _

_Je m'arrête là, à la semaine prochaine!_

_Bisous._


	5. Chapter 5

_Hellooooooooo._

_Je n'ai juste aucune, aucune, excuse pour mon retard. J'ai été occupé et la motivation m'a manquée. Je suis affreusement désolée mais l'essentiel c'est que je sois de retour non? *se prépare à reçevoir des tomates*_

_La motivation est revenue pour les deux chapitres restants ne vous inquiètez pas!_

_Lien pour la VO : s/7739671/1/If-It-Kills-Me_

_Enjoyez..._

* * *

Tout était flou. Il ne savait pas comment, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre Chris avait fini par se recroqueviller dans son lit, tenant un oreiller contre sa poitrine, l'odeur de Darren encore fraîche dans les draps et, pire encore, sur sa peau. Chris pleura jusqu'à ne plus en pouvoir pendant ce qui sembla des heures.

Une fois de plus, il avait tout foutu en l'air. Tout. Mais cette fois, c'était bien pire que toutes les autres fois, parce qu'il venait de perdre Darren. Il le savait. Les choses que Darren lui avait crié étaient bloquées dans sa tête, se répétant à plusieurs reprises dans une torture verbale.

Il était tellement égoïste. Il avait créé un nombre fou de raisons pour lesquelles il ne pouvait pas admettre qu'il était amoureux de Darren. Bien sûr que Chris était amoureux Darren. Qui ne l'était pas ? C'était l'homme parfait, charmant, généreux et beau..et il l'avait brisé. Chris avait passé les derniers mois à regarder Darren devenir l'ombre de ce qu'il était. Il l'avait brisé.

Chris l'avait aimé bien avant que Darren ait commencé à avoir des sentiments pour lui. Il savait que c'était ridicule, il savait que c'était inutile d'avoir le béguin pour son collègue de travail hétérosexuel, donc il avait fait de son mieux pour repousser ses sentiments. Mais Darren avait commencé à lui montrer un certain intérêt et puis il lui avait avoué ses sentiments, et Chris avait été paralysé. Parce que, hey, ces choses-là ne lui arrivaient jamais. Mais cet homme super attirant le regardait soudainement comme s'il était la plus belle chose au monde. Le fait est que, Darren était son meilleur ami. Le meilleur ami qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Et il avait eu l'habitude dans le passé de repousser les hommes et de tout foirer, voulait-il vraiment risquer ce qu'il avait avec Darren? Alors il lui avait dit qu'il ne se ressentait pas la même chose et il avait attendu que Darren passe à autre chose.

Sauf que Darren n'était jamais passé à autre chose. Ses sentiments étaient juste devenus de plus en plus fort et Chris pouvait voir dans ses yeux combien cela l'affectait.

Et quand Chris commençait à se sentir faible, quand il avait envie de céder et de simplement admettre qu'il l'aimait aussi, il se souvenait de toutes les autres choses, des choses minuscules parfois, qui pourraient être ruinées si Darren et lui étaient ensemble. La presse les détruirait. Elle dirait que Chris avait rendu Darren Criss gay. Les ragots sur leur relation sur le plateau de tournage bousilleraient probablement d'autres grandes possibilités pour eux. Que dirait-elle sur eux s'ils ne pouvaient pas garder leur vie privée et leur vie professionnelle distinctes? La liste des choses qui pourraient mal se passer était tout simplement trop longue. La seule vraie raison était qu'il avait peur de briser le cœur de Darren.

Et c'était justement ce qu'il venait de faire.

Chris entendit une sorte de bourdonnement et prit une minute pour réaliser que c'était son téléphone portable. Désespéré, il se jeta dessus. Et si c'était Darren? Et s'il ne le haïssait pas, après tout? Et ...?

Ce n'était lui. C'était Ryan, qui demandait furieusement à savoir où il était.

"Je suis malade," fut la première chose à laquelle il pensa. Il avait l'air malade. Il se sentait malade. Il se sentait dégoûtant. "Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir appelé, je me suis effondré sur mon lit et je viens seulement de me réveiller."

"Et où diable est Darren?" demanda Ryan, toujours en colère. "Je n'arrive pas à lui mettre la main dessus non plus!"

"Je ne sais pas", répondit Chris honnêtement. Où était Darren? Sans doute dans son appartement à pleurer à cause de lui. Parce que son meilleur ami l'avait détruit.

Ryan soupira. "Bon, ça ne sert à rien que vous veniez aujourd'hui. Soyez là très tôt demain."

"Bien sûr, je serai là», promit-il et il raccrocha après quelques secondes de conversation en plus. Il commençait à faire sombre dehors et Chris se demandait depuis combien de temps il était couché là, écoutant les tristes battements de son cœur et sentant le souvenir de Darren qui flottait dans l'air.

Il commença à pleurer, imaginant combien les choses seraient tendues le lendemain pendant le tournage et pensant à tous ces marathons de films qu'il ne ferait plus avec Darren. Et ces lundi matins à être réveillé par des touchers doux et des chuchotements qui n'allaient plus arriver.

Il avait dû s'épuiser à pleurer car soudainement Chris ouvrit les yeux, confus quand il ne rencontra que du noir et du silence. Il attrapa son téléphone. Il était presque quatre heures du matin. Il fallait qu'il soit au travail dans à peu près une heure.

Mais il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il avait besoin d'arranger les choses avec Darren, il avait besoin de lui dire la vérité et il allait passer le reste de sa vie à s'excuser si c'était nécessaire.

Il composa le numéro qui lui était très familier et s'assit sur son lit, enlaçant l'oreiller que Darren avait utilisé et essayant de prendre de profondes inspirations pour que ses mots soient sensés quand il lui parlerait. Mais le téléphone sonna et sonna encore mais Darren ne décrocha pas. C'était compréhensible quand il y pensait.

"Il en a fini avec moi," murmura-t-il dans le vide sa chambre et il sut qu'il méritait la douleur déchirante dans sa poitrine.

Darren ne méritait pas la sienne.

* * *

Chris traversa le parking avec trois quarts d'heure de retard. Il avait dû se forcer à sortir de la maison. Il ne savait pas comment il allait pouvoir tourner ses scènes aujourd'hui quand il ne savait même pas ses répliques. Il n'avait qu'une chose en tête et c'était trouver Darren. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Il se prépara à affronter la furie de Ryan en s'approchant de son trailer. Presque tout le cast était rassemblé près des marches du trailer de Cory et ils regardaient tous quelque chose sur son ordinateur. En scannant rapidement le groupe Chris vit que Darren n'était pas avec eux. Il soupira. Peut-être qu'il pourrait essayer de le trouver avant d'aller au maquillage.

"Salut tout le monde," dit-il, sa voix montrant son évident manque d'enthousiasme. Ils levèrent tous les yeux vers lui et il vit que toutes les filles avaient des larmes dans les yeux. D'habitude il aurait engueulé les mecs pour leur avoir montré des vidéos tristes d'animaux sur Youtube mais il s'en fichait aujourd'hui. "Quelqu'un a vu Darren?"

Le silence prit place dans le groupe. Certains d'entre eux échangèrent des regards confus. Lea couvrit sa bouche de sa main.

Bordel qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

"Mec," marmonna finalement Mark, et il avait l'air un peu enroué. La vidéo était sur des oiseaux morts ou quoi ? Comment pouvaient-ils être tous aussi touchés? "On pensait que tu savais."

Chris cligna des yeux. Son cerveau était fatigué après une nuit agitée et des pleurs sans fin. Il avait du mal à comprendre. "Que je savais quoi?"

Personne ne parla. Ils avaient tous l'air d'attendre que quelqu'un réponde à la question de Chris. Finalement, Harry s'approcha de lui. Il lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

"Chris, Darren a eu un accident de voiture la nuit dernière," dit-il d'une voix faible, mais Chris eut l'impression qu'il venait de le crier.

Il sursauta, essayant de s'éloigner du toucher de son ami et le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés.

"Quoi?" demanda-t-il, se sentant paralysé.

"Il a eu un accident," dit Harry patiemment, mais toujours aussi tristement. "Apparemment il a perdu le contrôle du véhicule."

"Tu mens," répondit Chris, plissant les yeux, voulant se mettre les mains sur les oreilles comme un enfant et bloquer le son de leurs voix.

Dianna attrapa sa main. Elle pleurait aussi. "Mon chou, c'est la vérité."

"Et c'est ça que vous regardez?" demanda-t-il brusquement.

Cory hocha la tête, déglutissant. Son expression était sérieuse et inquiète.

"Montre moi," laissa échapper Chris, s'avançant vers lui la main tendue, attendant que son ami lui donne son ordinateur.

"Chris, c'est pas une bonne idée.." murmura Amber, essuyant les larmes de son visage.

"Je ne crois pas un mot de ce que vous me dites et si vous ne me mentez pas laissez moi voir ça!" cria-t-il. Il était furieux et il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Mark prit l'ordinateur des mains de Cory et le mit devant Chris, avant d'appuyer sur le bouton pour relancer la vidéo de la chaîne d'informations qu'ils venaient de regarder. Chris sentit un sanglot monter en lui quand il vit l'image d'une voiture qu'il connaissait bien, retournée dans une rue de Los Angeles. Le toit était contre le pavé de la route, du verre éclaté tout autour. Les lettres bleues au bas de l'écran semblaient lui crier dessus : _Une star de Glee impliquée dans un terrible accident._

Chris réalisa que Dianna et Harry le tenaient, parce que ses jambes venaient de le lâcher. Il ne pouvait quitter l'écran des yeux et pourtant il n'avait plus envie de regarder. Il y avait des policiers et des pompiers et une femme parlait à la caméra mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait. Il n'avait compris qu'une chose : _l'accident s'était produit vers trois heures quarante cinq du matin_

Il avait essayé d'appeler Darren pas plus de quinze minutes plus tard.

Maintenant il savait pourquoi il n'avait pas décroché. Pendant qu'il était recroquevillé à pleurer dans son lit, Darren souffrait et était tout seul et..

Ses pensées déraillèrent complètement quand une autre image apparue à l'écran. Il pouvait voir une civière transportée vers l'ambulance. Il reconnut les vêtements. Il reconnut les cheveux noirs bouclés en dessous du bras de l'ambulancier.

"Oh mon dieu.." sanglota-t-il et il se sentit tomber et même ses deux amis ne purent le retenir. Il couvrit son visage de ses mains et commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière. "Oh mon dieu, Darren, non…"

Il sentit quelque chose remonter de son estomac et il se tourna instinctivement sur le côté avant de vomir violemment. Dianna se pencha à côté de lui et lui caressa le dos de façon réconfortante, mais pourquoi et comment croyaient-ils qu'il pouvait être réconforté ?

"Est-ce qu'il est en vie?" demanda-t-il en haletant, complètement à bout de souffle. "Dites moi qu'il est en vie!"

"Oui!" répondit Mark immédiatement, essayant d'être aussi rassurant que possible. "Il est vivant. Mais on sait rien d'autre. Seule la famille est autorisée à l'hôpital. On sait que ses parents étaient censés arriver bientôt, mais on en n'en sait pas plus encore…"

Il y avait un bourdonnement agaçant qui résonnait dans la tête de Chris, l'empêchant de penser clairement. Il ne savait pas quoi faire ou comment réagir à ce qu'il se passait. Sa tête semblait avoir obstinément décidé de rejouer le jour précédent. La peine dans les yeux de Darren, dans ses mots, sur son visage se répétait encore et encore. Le claquement de la porte après qu'il soit parti faisait écho aux battements décourageants de son propre cœur.

"Chris?" Chord se pencha, fronçant les sourcils et inquiet. "Ça va mec?"

"Tu vas encore vomir ? Tu veux qu'on aille te trouver un médecin?" dit Dianna derrière lui.

Il secoua frénétiquement la tête. "Non. Non, je dois aller à l'hôpital. Je dois être avec Darren."

"Mon chou, ça ne sert à rien que tu y ailles. Ils ne vont pas te laisser le voir," murmura-t-elle, les larmes évidentes dans sa voix, mais elle avait l'air affreusement calme pour Chris. "C'est mieux si.."

"Non! Je ne vais pas rester là ! Je ne vais pas rester là et attendre des nouvelles ! J'y vais moi même ! Et si je dois détruire tous les putains de murs de ce foutu hôpital pour le voir je le ferai!"

Il se leva, se sentant un peu étourdi, mais plus déterminé que jamais. Il pleurait. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues comme une fontaine. "Si quelque chose arrive à Darren.."

"Tout ira bien," dit Cory, mais il n'avait pas l'air assez convaincu pour Chris.

"Tu ne peux pas me promettre ça. Tu ne sais pas Cory, alors ne fais aucune promesse," dit-il amèrement, se retournant vers son ami qui regardait le sol, un peu choqué de la brusquerie de ses mots.

Il y eut un autre silence et quand Chris était enfin prêt à partir, Lea se leva. "Je t'y emmène. Tu peux pas conduire dans cet état."

Chris voulait protester, mais il n'avait plus aucune force. Il hocha simplement la tête et laissa Lea agripper son bras pour l'emmener vers le parking.

Ce n'est qu'une fois assis sur le siège de la voiture de Lea qu'il remarqua qu'il tremblait. Il enroula ses bras autour de lui même pour se calmer. Ce qu'il venait de voir sur l'écran se répétait dans sa tête. Il était sûr que ça allait le hanter pour toujours, même si Darren allait bien.

___Quand_. Quand Darren irait bien.

Il ne remarqua même pas Lea prendre le volant et le fixer pendant une longue minute.

"Chris…"

Il sursauta, essuyant ses larmes avec sa manche. "Conduis juste Lea, s'il te plaît."

"Okay," elle hocha la tête, démarrant le moteur et quittant le parking. Chris regardait par la fenêtre, reniflant, mais elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps. "Tu es amoureux de lui n'est-ce pas?"

"Lea…"

"On est tous secoué par la nouvelle, on aime tous Darren, on veut tous qu'il aille bien," continua-t-elle. S'arrêtant au feu rouge, Lea regarda le profil de son ami. "Mais toi...la façon dont tu as réagi...tu as peur de le perdre."

"Je l'ai déjà perdu," murmura Chris, ne la regardant pas. "Même s'il va bien, je l'ai déjà perdu."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" demanda-t-elle, confuse.

Chris ne répondit pas tout de suite. C'était tellement dur de se concentrer sur les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche quand ses émotions explosaient en lui. Il sentait qu'il allait de nouveau être malade s'il continuait à penser et il eut envie de sauter de la voiture de Lea et de courir. Peu importe où, il voulait juste échapper à tout ça.

"On s'est disputé hier. Il..était en colère contre moi. Il avait toutes les raisons de l'être." Les choses que Darren lui avait hurlé revinrent le hanter, martelant sa tête. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier ces mots.

"Mais...vous ne vous disputez jamais," Lea était tellement choquée qu'elle le regarda brièvement avant de tourner son regard brillant de larmes sur la route.

"Je l'ai poussé trop loin," dit Chris. "Il en supportait déjà tellement...il méritait pas tout ça…"

Il commença à pleurer. Lea mit une main sur son genou, mais il ne pouvait pas sentir sa chaleur. S'il ne pouvait plus jamais tenir la main de Darren, ou qu'il ne pouvait plus la sentir derrière son dos quand ils marchaient sur le plateau de tournage, ou prendre son visage en coupe, ou passer dans ses cheveux quand Darren le réveillait les matins...il serait incapable de vivre sans ça.

Et pourtant, il comprit qu'il devrait apprendre à vivre comme ça. C'était impossible que Darren lui pardonne. Et Chris était d'accord avec ça, tant que Darren allait bien. Car rien d'autre n'aurait d'importance s'il arrivait quelque chose à Darren.

"Oh mon dieu, ces connards…" entendit-il dire Lea, et il réalisa que la voiture n'avançait plus. Il leva les yeux pour voir qu'ils étaient déjà à l'hôpital, encore un peu loin de l'entrée, mais assez pour voir la masse de paparazzi qui campaient là. "Ils ne peuvent pas montrer un peu de respect dans un moment pareil?"

"Je m'en fiche, je veux juste trouver Darren.." marmonna Chris, allant pour ouvrir sa portière avant que Lea ne le stoppe.

"Je vais nous rapprocher des portes pour que tu puisses aller à l'intérieur," lui dit-elle. "J'enverrai quelqu'un avec ta voiture quand je reviendrai aux studios pour que tu puisses rentrer quand tu veux."

"Merci," dit Chris. Ses yeux étaient collés aux carreaux. Il ne remarqua même pas les photographes se lever avec curiosité en voyant la voiture s'approcher.

"S'il te plaît appelle moi ou appelle un des mecs dès que tu sais quelque chose," supplia-t-elle, serrant sa main. "Ou si tu as besoin de quelque chose."

"J'y manquerai pas," promit-il.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Chris sortit de la voiture. Les flashs l'aveuglèrent immédiatement et il couvrit sa tête de ses mains du mieux qu'il put sans bloquer sa vision. Des bouts de questions et de cris lui parvinrent aux oreilles, mais il essaya de les ignorer.

"… ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé?"

"Est-ce que le reste du cast…?"

"Quand est-ce que les docteurs…?"

"… gravement blessé?"

En passant les portes il eut enfin l'impression d'être à l'abri. Les dix pas qu'il avait dû faire entre la voiture de Lea et le hall de l'hôpital avait été les pas les plus accablants qu'il n'ait jamais fait. Mais une fois à l'intérieur, il regarda autour de lui, perdu. Il avait un bureau d'information et il supposa qu'il devait s'y rendre, même s'il savait que personne ne lui en donnerait car il n'était pas un membre de la famille.

Une blonde au regard dur parlait à un vieillard, alors il attendit aussi patiemment qu'il put. Quand l'homme partit, il s'approcha d'elle, se tordant les mains.

"Bonjour, je cherche Darren Criss," dit-il.

Elle le regarda d'un air dubitatif. "Vous êtes de la famille?"

"Non mais…" commença-t-il, fatigué.

"Alors j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir vous donner d'informations monsieur," elle regarda son écran d'ordinateur, l'ignorant complètement.

Chris sentit ses mains se changer en poings. "Vous ne comprenez pas…"

"Je suis désolée monsieur mais ce sont les règles. Seulement la famille," insista-t-elle.

Chris commença sérieusement à penser à utiliser sa carte « _mais vous ne savez pas qui je suis ?_ ». "J'ai besoin de savoir comment il va!" explosa-t-il. "Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose que vous pouvez me dire, même si..."

"Chris?" interrompit une voix et le garçon se retourna si rapidement qu'il entendit sa nuque craquer.

C'était le père de Darren avec deux gobelets dans les mains. Il avait l'air exténué et paraissait plus vieux qu'il ne l'était. C'était évident qu'il était extrêmement stressé. Le cœur de Chris se brisa en voyant cela. William Criss était d'habitude souriant, tapotant fièrement le dos de son fils à chaque fois qu'il était dans le coin. Chris se rappela de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il y a juste quelque mois, la veille de Noël. Il l'avait passé avec la famille Criss, échangeant les cadeaux et mangeant les restes de la fameuse oie de Bill.

Ce jour semblait tellement loin maintenant.

"Bill…" murmura-t-il, s'écartant du bureau et ne se préoccupant plus de cette femme inutile de toute façon. L'homme le prit dans ses bras immédiatement, une embrassade chaude et attentionnée comme il en donnait à ses fils. Chris l'enlaça avec la même force. "Désolé de venir comme ça, je..."

"Arrête de dire n'importe quoi," dit Bill, se reculant. "Tu es de la famille." Il se tourna vers la femme qui les regardait toujours. "Il fait partie de la famille. Il a le droit de voir mon fils s'il en a envie."

Sans dire autre chose, Bill se retourna et marcha vers les ascenseurs, indiquant à Chris de le suivre. Ce qu'il fit immédiatement. Le père de Darren appuya sur le bouton pour appeler l'ascenseur.

"Comment va-t-il?" demanda Chris car il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il avait besoin de savoir.

"Il est...en vie," répondit Bill prudemment. "Il a une fracture à la jambe gauche, il s'est cogné la tête et il a une côte cassée," expliqua-t-il alors qu'ils rentraient dans le premier ascenseur. Une infirmière avec un patient en fauteuil roulant rentrèrent avec eux. "Mais il ne s'est pas encore réveillé," ajouta-t-il, et ses mots étaient prudents, faibles, comme s'il avait peur de les dire à voix haute.

Chris hocha la tête, sentant une boule dans sa gorge alors qu'il prenait connaissance de la situation. Il se sentait engourdi. La douleur n'avait plus d'importance, il ne la sentait plus. C'était comme si son corps dormait, bloquant toutes les sensations.

L'ascenseur sonna en atteignant le troisième étage, où l'infirmière et l'homme en fauteuil sortirent. Quand les portes se fermèrent, il pensa à demander à Bill comment lui et Cerina tenaient le coup, si Chuck était là, s'ils avaient besoin de quelque chose...mais ils arrivèrent au quatrième étage et Bill sortit de l'ascenseur, donc la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de tituber derrière lui.

Il laissa le père de Darren le guider silencieusement dans les couloirs, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à l'endroit où semblait être la chambre de Darren. Sa mère était assise sur un siège qui paraissait assez inconfortable à côté de la porte fermée. Elle avait l'air en pire état comparée à son mari.

"Regarde qui j'ai trouvé à crier sur la réceptionniste," dit Bill, voulant faire comme si c'était une blague mais il sonnait un peu amer. Cerina leva les yeux et un sourire triste apparut sur ses lèvres quand elle vit Chris. Elle pleurait et Chris s'assit immédiatement à ses côtés, la prenant dans ses bras, où elle sanglota, s'agrippant à ses vêtements.

"Je suis désolée," murmura-t-elle après quelques minutes, se redressant et essuyant ses larmes. "Je suis en piètre état."

"C'est rien, vraiment," dit Chris, serrant sa main, la voix enrouée après avoir trop pleuré aussi.

"Pourquoi tu es assise là?" demanda-t-il, regardant la porte fermée avec appréhension.

"Ils lui font une radio. J'avais besoin d'air, mais je peux pas aller plus loin. Je ne peux pas le quitter," répondit-il, secouant la tête misérablement.

Son mari lui tendit un des gobelets qu'il tenait. "Tiens, un peu de thé, ça t'aidera." Cerina accepta la boisson et Bill se tourna vers Chris. "Tu veux quelque chose?"

"Non, merci. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi," Les yeux de Chris étaient maintenant collés à la porte. "Vous êtes là depuis combien de temps?"

"On est arrivé il y a peu près une heure et demie," expliqua Bill, s'asseyant à côté de sa femme. Il soupira. "Se réveiller et avoir un coup de fil qui t'annonce que ton fils a eu un accident...c'est vraiment quelque chose que je souhaite à personne."

Chris déglutit tout en hochant la tête. Il essaya de trouver quelque chose à dire, n'importe quoi, quelque chose qui enlèverait un poids des épaules de ses parents, mais avant que quelque chose lui vienne, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et une infirmière en sortit, poussant devant elle une machine à rayons x portable.

Elle leur fit un sourire poli et parla d'un ton calme. "Vous pouvez y retourner si vous voulez."

Alors que la jeune femme s'en allait, Chris commença à tortiller ses mains nerveusement. Bill soupira et se tourna vers lui.

"Tu veux aller le voir ? On peut rester là quelques minutes et te donner un peu d'intimité," dit-il, en enroulant son bras autour des épaules de sa femme.

Chris hésita, les battements de son cœur s'accélérant dans sa poitrine. "Je-je sais pas, je veux pas m'imposer," dit-il. "Je veux pas vous enlever le temps que vous pourriez passer avec lui."

"Mon chéri, s'il te plaît, tu es comme notre fils," dit Cerina de là où sa tête reposait sur l'épaule de son mari. "On va prendre un instant, finir nos boissons et venir vous voir après."

Chris se leva, mais avant d'entrer dans la pièce, il se pencha et embrassa la joue de la mère de Darren. "Je vous aime tous les deux, j'espère que vous le savez."

"On t'aime aussi gamin," Bill lui lança un petit sourire et puis Chris fit face à la porte, se préparant à ce qu'il allait rencontrer à l'intérieur.

La première chose qu'il remarqua quand il entra dans la pièce fut combien elle était grande. La salle de bain était juste à côté de la porte et il avait un grand espace pour s'asseoir, qui pouvait être séparé du lit par un rideau. Ça n'avait pas l'air aussi déprimant que la plupart des chambres d'hôpitaux, comme si la décoration pouvait minimiser la peine de voir un être cher dans un lit d'hôpital.

Il fit quelques pas en avant, terrifié à l'idée de ce qu'il allait voir. Après ce qu'il avait vu sur l'ordinateur de Cory, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir gérer ce qu'il y avait derrière le rideau. Il était légèrement ouvert sur un côté et après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, il passa de l'autre côté.

L'engourdissement qu'il avait ressenti plus tôt avait disparu. Toutes ses émotions revinrent d'un coup et il dut se tenir au mur car ses jambes le lâchèrent presque. Darren était pâle et avait l'air minuscule dans ce lit. Les draps couvraient à moitié son torse et il pouvait voir qu'il était entouré d'un gros bandage. Sa poitrine bougeait lentement au rythme de sa respiration et il était connecté à aux moins deux machines, et Chris n'avait aucune idée de à quoi elles servaient. Son visage et ses bras étaient couverts d'égratignures, probablement dues aux vitres cassées lors de l'accident et ses boucles étaient presque toutes cachées par un second bandage sur sa tête. Ses cils longs et épais reposaient gracieusement sur son visage et Chris ne pouvait croire à quel point il était incroyablement beau même comme ça.

Chris ravala un sanglot en s'approchant du lit. Il y avait une chaise à côté que la mère de Darren avait probablement occupé et il s'assit, se sentant trop faible pour rester debout. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Darren, il avait peur de cligner des yeux et de rater quelque chose, comme si ses lentes inspirations et expirations étaient quelque chose de trop précieux, trop important. Parce que c'était tout ce que Darren faisait : il était allongé sur un lit à respirer. Le reste était immobile, presque sans vie.

Ces mains parfaites qui le touchaient tendrement la veille ne se tendirent pas vers lui comme d'habitude. Chris usa de tout son courage pour être celui à tendre sa main en premier, comme s'il avait peur de briser encore plus Darren.

Ses doigts étaient chauds mais ils ne s'emmêlèrent pas aux siens et Chris ne pouvait plus empêcher ses pleurs. Il s'approcha encore plus du lit, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, espérant que Darren ouvre les yeux même pour une seconde. Il avait besoin de voir ses yeux noisettes une nouvelle fois, ces yeux noisettes qui devenaient couleur miel quand ils le regardaient.

"Dare…" chuchota-t-il, peu surpris de combien sa voix sonnait enrouée. "Tu peux pas faire ça. Tu peux pas. Tes parents sont dehors et ils sont dévastés. Et je suis dévasté aussi. Si c'est ta façon de me punir pour être un connard alors très bien, mais ne leur fais pas ça. Ils ont besoin de toi," il s'arrêta, s'étranglant avec ses sanglots. "_J'ai_ besoin de toi. Parce que je suis égoïste, j'ai toujours été égoïste quand il était question de toi. Je peux juste rien faire sans toi maintenant."

Darren, bien sûr, ne bougea pas. Il n'entendait pas les mots de Chris et cela tuait ce dernier de savoir que peut-être, juste peut-être, il n'aurait jamais la chance de lui confesser son amour. Il avait manqué sa chance. Il l'avait laissé passé parce qu'il était idiot.

"Je t'aime," dit-il simplement. "Je t'ai toujours aimé et j'aurais dû te le dire beaucoup plus tôt. Et maintenant tu dois te réveiller pour que je puisse te dire ça, pour que je puisse te dire à quel point je suis désolé d'avoir merdé."

Rien. Chris serra sa main un peu plus fort, mais les doigts de Darren ne lui répondirent pas en retour.

"Tu m'as dis que tu m'aimais tous les jours depuis que tu as commencé à avoir des sentiments pour moi," dit Chris. "Et moi je ne te l'ai jamais dit. Mais je te le dis maintenant, et je ne m'arrêterai pas avant que tu réveilles."

Il se pencha sur le lit, posant sa main sur leurs mains jointes. Il embrassa doucement ses phalanges, les larmes coulant sur ses joues et sur les draps couvrant le corps insensible de Darren.

"Je t'aime," commença-t-il. "Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime…"

Il était toujours dans la même position, ses lèvres formant les mêmes mots, quand les parents de Darren entrèrent dans la chambre dix minutes plus tard. Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il s'en fichait de savoir qui le voyait ou qui l'entendait. Darren lui avait montré son amour sans se soucier de qui pouvait le savoir et il était temps que Chris se montre aussi brave.

Alors il continua à dire ces trois mêmes mots, comme Darren avait eu l'habitude de le faire, attendant une réponse qui ne vint jamais.

* * *

**Décidément, c'est pas tout rose.**

**A la semaine prochaine pour l'avant dernier chapitre!**

**Bisous.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonsoir :)_

_Après cette semaine de reprise (de cours, de boulot, de ce que vous voulez..) je me suis dit qu'un petit chapitre remonterait le moral de certains !_

_Je vais essayer de vous traduire le dernier chapitre le plus rapidement possible, mais il est trèèèès long. Mais j'ai hâte de vous traduire un autre OS alors j'essaierais de faire mon possible._

_Enjoy!_

_Lien pour la VO : s/7739671/1/If-It-Kills-Me_

_Tumblr de l'auteur : heartsmadeofbooks . tumblr . com_

* * *

Plus tard dans la journée le frère de Darren les rejoignit. Il venait juste d'atterrir à Los Angeles et il avait une tête épouvantable quand il arriva à l'hôpital. Il regarda Darren avec des yeux pleins de larmes et il enlaça sa mère un peu trop longtemps.

Ses parents et Chris avaient la tête de personnes qui étaient là depuis plus d'une semaine et ils avaient clairement besoin de repos. Après avoir été informé de la condition de Darren, Chuck s'assit sur une des chaises à côté du lit, récemment occupée par sa mère.

"Vous devriez sortir un peu," dit-il, ne laissant pas ses yeux errer trop longtemps sur le corps de son frère. "Je vais rester avec Darren. Allez manger un truc et prendre l'air frais."

Chris ne voulait pas partir, mais il avait le sentiment que Chuck voulait rester un petit peu seul et il n'avait rien à dire. Il ne devrait même pas être là. Il était reconnaissant envers la famille de le laisser être là dans un moment pareil.

Les yeux de Chris lui faisaient mal tellement ils étaient rouges et gonflés. Il les frotta un peu alors qu'ils avançaient vers l'ascenseur, mais cela ne fit aucune différence.

"Tu viens avec nous à la cafétéria?" demanda Cerina d'une petite voix, loin de son ton habituellement enjoué.

"Dans un moment," répondit Chris, alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le hall. "Je dois appeler nos amis, ils étaient tous inquiets et ils ont pas arrêté de m'envoyer des sms pour avoir des nouvelles de Darren."

Bill hocha la tête. "Okay, on sera là-bas quand tu auras fini, viens nous rejoindre après pour manger quelque chose s'il te plaît."

"Je viendrai, merci," il leur fit un sourire triste en s'éloignant.

Les paparazzi étaient toujours à l'extérieur mais ils avaient été éloigné par la sécurité de l'hôpital donc ils étaient un peu plus loin derrière quelques barrières. Chris savait qu'il allait se faire photographier, mais il s'en fichait. Il avait besoin d'air après être resté dans la chambre toute la journée. Regarder Darren expirer et inspirer pendant des heures lui avait donner l'impression que ses poumons n'avaient pas assez d'oxygène.

Il vit quelques flashs mais il n'y prêta pas attention tandis qu'il marchait sur le côté du bâtiment, où se trouvait un petit jardin avec des buissons et des fleurs qui le mettraient hors de vue des photographes. Il composa le numéro de Lea en regardant le ciel. C'était une belle nuit étoilée. Il fronça les sourcils, comme s'il s'attendait à des nuages noirs et de la pluie. Comme s'il s'attendait à ce que le monde soit triste pour Darren.

"Chris?" répondit presque instantanément Lea, anxieuse.

"Hey," dit-il, exténué. "T'es où?"

"Je suis chez Mark. On est tous là. On attendait ton appel en regardant les infos," expliqua-t-elle. "Comment va Darren?"

"Il ne s'est pas encore réveillé," murmura-t-il, sentant son cœur s'alourdir à ces mots. "Mais ils ont dit qu'il est aussi stable que possible maintenant. Ils ont dû lui faire de la chirurgie car sa jambe est fracturée, il a une côté cassé et une commotion cérébrale apparemment. C'est tout ce qu'on sait."

"Ya qui d'autres avec toi ? Les visites sont autorisées?" intervint la voix de Naya.

"Il y a les parents de Darren et Chuck, mais les visites ne sont pas encore autorisées c'est seulement la famille," soupira Chris. "Bill a du me donner une autorisation spéciale."

"Donc tu l'as vu?" demanda Kevin.

"Ouais, je..." déglutit-il, les images de l'accident, de la veille, de Darren allongé sans vie dans un lit d'hôpital se mélangeaient, c'était trop. Il entendit un petit bruit à l'autre bout du fil.

"Tu n'es plus en haut parleur et je suis toute seule dehors," dit doucement Lea. "Tu tiens le coup?"

Chris posa sa tête contre le mur. "Je vais... pas bien. Être là, le voir comme ça…"

"Peut-être que tu devrais rentrer pour la nuit," suggéra Lea.

"Non, je ne le quitte pas. Je ne quitterai l'hôpital que quand il le fera," dit-il, la détermination claire dans sa voix.

"Chris…" elle avait l'air incertaine, peinée. "Je suis désolée chou mais..tu ne sais pas pour combien de temps il est là. Et s'il ne se réveille pas avant des semaines ? Des mois?" _Et s'il ne se réveille pas du tout_, ajouta-t-elle presque, mais l'idée était tellement affreuse qu'elle ne voulait pas y penser. "Et ta vie ? Et ton travail ?"

"Bon eh bien j'amènerai mon ordi ici et je travaillerai tout en lui tenant la main," dit Chris, et il se sentait en colère. "Comment tu peux me demander un truc comme ça dans un moment pareil ? Est-ce que tu comprends ce qu'il se passe ? L'homme que j'aime ne va peut-être jamais se réveiller. Ou bien il pourrait se réveiller et ne plus se souvenir de moi. Et tu me demandes quand est-ce que je vais retourner à mon putain de travail?"

Il y eut un silence à peine interrompu par la respiration lourde de Chris alors qu'il réalisait ce qu'il venait de dire.

"Je suis désolée, Chris," chuchota Lea, et il était évident qu'elle pleurait. "Je suis inquiète autant pour toi que pour lui."

"Je sais. Je suis désolé aussi. J'aurais pas du..." il essuya quelques nouvelles larmes de ses yeux. "Je peux juste rien gérer d'autre en ce moment."

"C'est normal," dit Lea. "N'oublie pas de manger et de te reposer un peu, tu vas en avoir besoin. Et appelle moi dès que tu as du nouveau s'il te plaît."

"Bien sûr," ils se dirent au revoir et Chris raccrocha. Il hésita un moment avant d'appeler sa mère et de pleurer au téléphone avec elle. Sa famille était déjà au courant de l'accident de Darren avec la télévision et il avait eu plusieurs appels manqués donc ils étaient soulagés d'avoir de ses nouvelles.

Il rangea son téléphone dix minutes plus tard et prit une autre bouffée d'air. Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'hôpital, couvrant son visage pour éviter les flashs et ignorant les questions qu'on lui criait.

Chris trouva la cafétéria assez rapidement. Cerina et William étaient assis à une petite table dans un coin, parlant à voix basse. C'était bizarre de les voir sans leurs perpétuels sourires sur le visage. Chaque fois que Chris les avait vus, il les avait vus heureux. Maintenant c'était juste les ombres des personnes qu'il avait rencontré.

Il s'assit sur la chaise vide en face d'eux et Cerina poussa immédiatement vers lui une assiette en plastique avec un sandwich dessus.

"Merci mais je n'ai pas faim," marmonna-t-il, le regard errant.

"Je m'en fiche. Je m'inquiète déjà pour un de mes garçons, je ne voudrais pas en rajouter," dit-elle simplement, poussant l'assiette une nouvelle fois.

Chris hocha la tête, déballant le sandwich et en prit une bouchée. Bill lui posa une tasse de café devant lui. Les trois mangèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes et Chris était perdu dans ses pensées quand Cerina prit la parole.

"J'ai toujours su que Darren était amoureux de toi," dit-elle, ce qui causa presque à Chris de s'étouffer avec le bout du sandwich qu'il mâchait. "Depuis la première fois qu'il t'a amené à la maison pour le week-end. Il n'a jamais été doué pour cacher ses sentiments, même bébé. Je pouvais toujours savoir ce dont il avait envie, ce dont il avait besoin."

"Je…" qu'est-ce que Chris était censé dire ?

"Je me rappelle de quand vous étiez là tous les deux pour notre anniversaire de mariage. Darren a fait ce magnifique discours sur le fait de trouver la personne avec qui vous savez que vous voulez passer le reste de votre vie," dit Bill, le pouce caressant le bord de sa tasse de café. "Il t'a regardé tout du long."

"Et quand on est rentré à la maison, vous êtes restés regarder un film dans le salon et au matin on vous a retrouvé tous les deux endormis sur le canapé," Cerina sourit pour la première fois. "_Et ça avait juste l'air d'être la chose__la plus____ naturelle __au monde_."

"Pourquoi vous me dîtes ça?" demanda Chris, confus, sentant ses yeux se remplirent d'eau pour la millionième fois aujourd'hui.

"Parce que tu as le droit d'être amoureux Chris," dit-elle, tendant sa main pour prendre la sienne.

Il détourna le regard, secouant la tête. "J'ai merdé. Je lui ai fait trop mal."

"Darren est quelqu'un de très clément," l'assura Bill.

"Oui mais...je ne le mérite pas. Pas après tout ça," il essaya du mieux qu'il put de ne pas se mettre à sangloter. "On a eu une grosse dispute hier et il est parti. Quand je me suis finalement décidé à l'appeler il n'a pas décroché. C'était quinze minutes après son accident."

Il couvrit son visage avec son autre main, déglutissant, sentant le toucher de la main de Cerina sur la sienne. C'était trop.

"Tout est de ma faute," dit-il, s'effondrant presque sur la table. "Pourquoi il aurait eu besoin de conduire à trois heures du matin plutôt que d'être à la maison si je ne l'avais pas énervé ? Je lui ai dit des choses blessantes et j'ai agi comme un con au lieu d'être un homme et de lui dire la vérité."

"Chris…" Bill voulut prendre son autre main, mais Chris ramena les deux vers lui.

"Je suis désolé, je suis désolé. J'ai rien voulu de tout ça," il mit sa tête dans ses mains. "Je voulais juste qu'il soit heureux. Tout est de ma faute..."

"Arrête ça," Cerina se leva et s'assit sur la chaise à côté de lui, le prenant dans ses bras. "Arrête ça tout de suite. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ce genre de choses arrive. Si tu veux que Darren soit heureux, arrête de te blâmer et continue de lui dire combien tu l'aimes comme tout à l'heure," elle embrassa sa tempe, comme si c'était un petit garçon qui venait juste de tomber de son vélo. "S'il y a bien une chose qui va le ramener parmi nous, c'est l'amour. L'amour qu'on lui porte et surtout l'amour que tu lui portes."

Chris ne savait pas comment répondre à ça alors il hocha simplement la tête et laissa Cerina l'enlacer.

Bill se leva. "Je vais aller chercher quelque chose à manger pour Chuck et on pourra retourner à la chambre."

Cerina l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. "Mange encore un peu, mon chéri."

Chris se força, mâchant sa nourriture en silence jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir s'empêcher de demander. "Vous saviez?" lâcha-t-il et quand elle le regarda avec un sourcil arqué il ajouta. "Que j'étais amoureux de lui. Enfin je veux dire, avant aujourd'hui."

"J'espérais vraiment que tu l'étais, surtout le matin où je vous ai vus tous les deux endormis ensemble," répondit Cerina, fermant les yeux, comme si elle revoyait la scène. "Darren avait l'air tellement paisible. Il ne dort jamais tranquillement, il donne tout le temps des coups de pieds et grogne et se roule dans son lit , mais il était tellement tranquille là, pelotonné contre toi et souriant. Et tu étais pareil, même si je ne pouvais pas voir ton visage car il était enfoui dans sa nuque."

Chris se sentit rougir légèrement. Il se souvint s'être réveillé à côté de Darren ce matin là, il avait eu mal au dos car il avait dormi sur le canapé mais son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine car Darren avait été la première chose qu'il avait vu en ouvrant les yeux.

Bill était de retour avant qu'il ait le temps de penser à dire quelque chose. Ils retournèrent dans la chambre ensemble, et rien n'avait changé depuis leur absence. Pour le reste de la nuit, une des mains de Darren était tenue par sa mère et l'autre par Chris, qui continuait à lui murmurer son amour, jusqu'à être si épuisé qu'il s'endormit sur leurs mains jointes.

* * *

"Des nouvelles?"

Chris entra dans la chambre, les cheveux encore mouillés par la douche qu'il avait prise et avec un sac sur l'épaule. Cerina regarda au dessus du magazine qu'elle lisait à côté de Darren.

"Non mon chéri," dit-elle, essayant de ne pas paraître condescendante. Chris était parti depuis moins d'une heure, peu de choses pouvaient changer.

"D'accord," il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui avant de poser ses affaires sur un des canapés près de la fenêtre. "Où sont Chuck et Bill?"

"Ils sont partis à l'hôtel. Bill avait mal à la tête et Chuck voulait dormir dans un lit pour changer," expliqua Cerina, posant son magazine. "Tu aurais dû rester chez toi pour te reposer."

"Une douche c'était bien suffisant. Je commençais à détester mes vêtements," répondit Chris, se déplaçant vers le lit. Il passa une main dans les boucles qui dépassaient du bandage de Darren.

"Je vais aller me chercher un café. Tu en veux un?" demanda-t-elle, se levant.

"Oui je veux bien," il lui fit le plus beau sourire dont il était capable ces jours-ci et la regarda partir.

Cela faisait trois jours que Darren était à l'hôpital et les médecins n'avaient vu aucun changement. Chris commençait à désespérer, mais il gardait ça pour lui, ne voulant rien ajouter à la tristesse de la famille Criss. Il était rentré chez lui pour la première fois pour prendre une rapide douche et ce fut épouvantable. Darren était partout dans la maison. Les souvenirs que Chris avait gardé là bas semblaient plus en vie que le Darren allongé sur le lit.

Il écarta cette pensée et soupira.

"Hey mon ange," murmura-t-il doucement. Il toucha à nouveau ses boucles. "Tu détesterais tes cheveux si tu les voyais. T'as absolument besoin d'un shampoing. Je t'amènerai ton préféré dès qu'ils t'enlèveront ce bandage hideux."

Il s'assit et prit sa main presque automatiquement, la serrant dans la sienne.

"Tous tes amis ont appelé pour savoir comment tu allais," continua-t-il. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il continuait à lui parler puisqu'il n'était même pas sûr que Darren l'entende. Ça le faisait se sentir mieux. Les choses semblaient presque normales. "J'ai parlé avec Dianna et Chord ce matin. Tu manques à tout le monde." Ils lui avaient aussi demandé quand est-ce qu'_il_ reviendrait, mais il ne voulait pas penser au fait d'y retourner sans Darren. "Et je sais que Joe et Brian ont appelé Chuck. Ils attendent que les médecins autorisent les visites pour venir te voir."

Un silence suivit ses mots. Comme d'habitude. Chris se demandait si c'était exactement comme ça que ça s'était passé quand Darren lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait et qu'il n'avait rien dit. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

"Oh! J'ai oublié, je t'ai apporté quelque chose," il se leva et se précipita vers le canapé, fouillant dans son sac avant de revenir près du lit avant son iPod. "J'ai appelé Joey mais il a dit que le tien n'était pas chez toi, que tu le gardais dans ta voiture donc...voilà le mien." Il démêla prudemment les écouteurs. "La musique doit te manquer. Peut-être qu'en l'écoutant...peut-être que tu te réveilleras."

Il rapprocha sa chaise, assez pour mettre un écouteur dans l'oreille de Darren et l'autre dans la sienne. Il fit défiler les chansons, cherchant une bonne pour commencer. Chris chantait doucement en même temps que celles qu'il aimait le plus et passait sa main sur l'épaule de Darren. Il murmura un petit je t'aime juste avant que la porte ne s'ouvre et que Cerina n'entre, portant deux tassés de café.

"Quelle idée fantastique Chris," dit-elle en s'approchant du lit pour lui donner son café.

"Je..je pensais juste que la musique lui manquait," Chris haussa maladroitement les épaules.

"J'en suis sûre," Cerina posa une main sur son épaule. Chris enleva son écouteur. "Même si tout ça est malheureux, je suis assez contente qu'il ne se soit pas cassé le bras, le poignet ou même un doigt. Tu imagines combien il aurait été énervé s'il ne pouvait plus jouer de guitare pendant un moment?"

Chris rit un peu en essuyant une larme de sa joue. "Oh mon dieu. Vous avez raison. Ce sera déjà tellement dur de le garder dans ce lit. Il voudra partir dès que possible."

C'était dangereux, pensa Chris, de parler du moment où Darren se réveillerait avant tant de certitude. Mais il ne voulait pas abandonner tout espoir et elle non plus.

Chris continua à choisir des chansons pour Darren tout en buvant son café et en parlant à Cerina. Les heures passaient très lentement dans cette chambre d'hôpital et les choses extérieures semblaient perdre tout leur sens.

Une infirmière vint examiner Darren, changer sa perfusion et le bandage sur sa tête. Bill et Chuck appelèrent pour dire qu'ils seraient là dans une heure et Chuck insista pour ramener sa mère à l'hôtel pour qu'elle puisse se reposer mais elle déclina son offre. Chris essaya de la convaincre aussi quand elle raccrocha à son fils.

"Ça va aller. Et tu n'es pas rentré pour te reposer non plus," répondit-elle, tapotant doucement sa main.

"C'était déjà assez dur de partir prendre une douche," admit Chris. "Je ne veux pas le quitter."

"Eh bien on a ça en commun," Cerina soupira. Une fois l'infirmière partie ils se rapprochèrent du lit. Le bandage sur sa tête était un peu plus petit, les cheveux de Darren partant encore plus dans toutes les directions. "Ses longs cheveux me manquent."

"A lui aussi," dit Chris, laissant ses doigts se mêler aux boucles. "J'aurais aimé le voir avant qu'il les coupe. Il devait être adorable."

"Oh il l'était, mais ne lui dit pas que je t'ai dit ça," dit Cerina. Elle bailla, fatiguée.

"Vous devriez vraiment vous reposer," Chris se tourna vers elle, inquiet. "Si vous ne voulez pas aller à l'hôtel, aller au moins sur le canapé. Il y a un oreiller dans l'armoire. Je vous réveillerai s'il se passe quelque chose."

Elle hésita pendant un moment, ses yeux s'attardant sur Darren avant de hocher la tête. "Okay. Mais dis moi si t'as besoin de quelque chose ou s'il.."

Les mots flottèrent dans l'air alors qu'ils évitaient chacun le regard de l'autre.

"Bien sûr," dit finalement Chris. Il se dirigea vers l'armoire pour lui sortir l'oreiller et une couverture et il les posa sur le canapé pendant qu'elle tenait la main de son fils, comme si faire une sieste nécessitait un long au revoir. Mais Chris comprenait. Et si c'était vraiment un au revoir?

Il ignora la douleur qui traversa son cœur.

"Merci mon chéri," murmura-t-elle avant de se diriger vers le canapé et d'embrasser la joue du garçon. "Pour tout ce que tu fais."

"Vous savez pourquoi je le fais," dit Chris.

"Je le sais oui."

Une fois Cerina endormie, la pièce fut remplie par le son de deux respirations différences. Si c'était quelque part d'autre, tout cela aurait paru paisible. Mais ici Chris se sentait désespéré. Il voulait que Chuck et Bill reviennent vite pour ne pas être tout seul dans le silence. Mais, en même temps, il avait la main de Darren dans la sienne et il voulait que ce moment dure le plus possible. Quand l'avenir ne semblait offrir que des possibilités sombres, même cela paraissait positif.

Il embrassa délicatement les phalanges de Darren. Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose à faire. Peut-être consulter un autre médecin, un autre hôpital ? Essayer des médecines ou thérapies alternatives ? Il pensa à aller chercher son ordinateur dans son sac pour faire des recherches mais lâcher la main de Darren semblait trop dur.

La lumière qui passait par la fenêtre éclaira le lit. Les lèvres de Darren paraissaient sèches, ses cheveux avaient besoin d'être lavés, ses cils projetaient des petites ombres sur ses joues et sa peau était un peu pâle et couverte de bleus mais le fait de paraître aussi vulnérable le rendait resplendissant.

"Ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi beau alors que tu es dans un lit d'hôpital tu le sais ça?" dit Chris. Il repoussa les boucles de Darren de son front car il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher "Mon dieu j'ai envie de t'embrasser. J'aurais du t'embrasser quand j'en avais l'occasion, Dare."

Et si jamais il n'avait plus cette occasion ? Ses yeux bleus fixèrent les lèvres de Darren et, incapable de s'arrêter, il se pencha.

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent et Chris sentit un mélange d'appartenance et de tristesse infinie en voyant que les lèvres de Darren ne réagissaient pas. Il prit gentiment son visage en coupe, prolongeant ce doux baiser avant de soupirer et de s'éloigner.

Et puis Chris eut presque une crise cardiaque, car les yeux de Darren étaient légèrement ouverts.

"Oh mon dieu...Darren?" murmura-t-il, le corps entier tremblant. "Darren, tu m'entends?"

Après quelques secondes, Darren hocha lentement la tête mais s'arrêta car il était évident que ça lui faisait mal.

"Oh mon dieu! T'es réveillé ! Cerina!" s'exclama-t-il, se retournant brièvement vers le canapé, sa main trouvant immédiatement celle de Darren et il la sentit bouger. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

Cerina tomba presque du canapé, effrayée. "Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Dis moi qu'il n'est pas.."

"Il a ouvert les yeux," répondit Chris, essuyant ses larmes pour regarder Darren sans avoir une vision trouble. "Dare, ta mère est là."

Darren déglutit, ses yeux clignant constamment. La lumière de la pièce lui faisait probablement mal.

"Darren... Je.. oh mon dieu, j'ai eu tellement peur," dit-elle, attrapant son autre main.

"Je devrais aller chercher un médecin," dit Chris et il sortit précipitamment de la pièce, la cœur battant, mais avec un vrai sourire sur le visage.

Il trouva rapidement l'infirmière et lui dit que Darren était réveillé. Elle alla immédiatement chercher le médecin donc Chris retourna dans la chambre. Cerina continuait de pleurer, la main de son fils dans la sienne et Darren avait les yeux fermés et les sourcils froncés. Pensant que c'était toujours à cause de la lumière, Chris alla à la fenêtre pour fermer les rideaux, assombrissant la pièce. Darren se relaxa instantanément.

"Le médecin arrive," annonça-t-il, la voix nerveuse et haut perchée. Les yeux de Darren se posèrent sur lui et il avait envie de s'effondrer sur le sol en sanglotant car il avait pensé ne jamais revoir ces yeux noisettes. "Tu as mal, Dare?" demanda-t-il.

Darren hocha une nouvelle fois la tête. Sa langue sortit de sa bouche pour lécher ses lèvres sèches et il essaya de dire quelque chose. "Ne…"

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Chris lui sourit pour l'encourager mais il était inquiet.

"Ne pleure pas maman," réussit-il à dire après quelques secondes, ce qui fit pleurer Cerina encore plus fort.

"Je pensais que j'allais te perdre," dit-elle, embrassant sa main. "Tu m'as fait tellement peur. Tu nous as tout fait peur."

"Désolé," marmonna Darren et il ferma encore ses yeux. Quand il les ré-ouvrit, il bougea sa main libre, cherchant quelque chose. "Chris…"

Chris fit un pas vers le lit. "Je suis là, Dare. Tu as besoin de quoi?"

Les doigts de Darren touchèrent ceux de Chris sur la couverture et s'emmêlèrent à eux. Chris sourit en tenant sa main un peu plus fortement.

Le médecin arriva et Cerina et Chris durent laisser Darren pendant qu'il se faisait examiner. William et Chuck choisirent ce moment particulier pour arriver.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" demanda Bill, alarmé, quand il vit sa femme et Chris pleurer alors que le médecin était penché sur le lit, une infirmière à ses côtés.

"Il est réveillé," répondit Chris et le soulagement que ressentit le vieil homme lui fit presque perdre le contrôle de ses jambes et il dut se retenir en s'appuyant sur l'épaule de son fils.

"Oh, merci mon Dieu," murmura-t-il, soupirant.

"Il a dit quelque chose?" demanda Chuck, se décalant un peu, essayant de voir son frère sous le bras du médecin.

"Il m'a dit d'arrêter de pleurer," dit sa mère avec un petit sourire. "Et le prénom de Chris."

Une sensation de chaleur parcourut Chris. Peut-être que tout allait bien se passer finalement.

* * *

Les médecins entrèrent et sortirent constamment de la chambre pendant quelques heures et Darren commença à avoir l'air épuisé quand ils en eurent fini avec lui. Cerina et Bill s'assirent sur les chaises de chaque côté du lit de leur fils et Chuck et Chris s'assirent sur le canapé.

"Tu as toujours mal à la tête?" demanda Cerina, s'approchant de Darren.

"Plus de questions médicales s'il te plaît," soupira-t-il.

"Je suis désolée mon chéri, je suis juste inquiète."

"Il n'y a plus de quoi s'inquiéter," répondit doucement Darren. "Je vais bien." Il essaya de s'asseoir sur le lit et Bill l'aida, mettant un oreiller derrière lui. "Je dois rester ici combien de temps?"

"On ne sait pas encore. Quelques jours c'est sûr," dit sa mère, lui donnant un verre d'eau qu'il accepta immédiatement.

"J'ai du travail," protesta Darren.

"Ne t'en fais pas, Ryan et Brad m'ont dit qu'ils ont modifié les deux prochains scripts pour justifier nos absences," répondit Chris, lui souriant pour le calmer. "Et ils nous donneront plus de temps si c'est nécessaire."

"Mais..pourquoi toi aussi ? Tu n'as pas besoin de manquer des épisodes," Darren fronça les sourcils, redonnant le verre à sa mère.

"Je…" hésita Chris. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir où Darren et lui en étaient en ce moment. Est-ce qu'il était toujours fâché ? Est-ce que l'accident changeait quelque chose? "Je voulais être sûr que tu ailles bien. Je pouvais pas aller bosser."

"Tu peux y aller maintenant, Chris, je vais bien," Darren le regardait droit dans les yeux et pourtant Chris ne pouvait pas lire ce qui se cachait derrière son regard. Est-ce qu'il lui disait qu'il devait s'en aller ? Est-ce qu'il essayait de lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas de lui ici?

La tension dans la pièce était ferme. Tout le monde pouvait la sentir.

"Je ne pense pas que Chris veuille partir avant que tu quittes l'hôpital," intervint Bill et Chris lui fit un petit sourire. "Il ne t'a pas quitté d'une semelle."

"On a du le forcer à rentrer chez lui pour prendre une douche mais il ne voulait pas entendre parler de repos," ajouta Cerina et Chris dut détourner le regard car la façon dont Darren le fixait était trop intense.

Une petite pause suivit ces mots. Les yeux de Chris étaient posés sur ses mains, qu'il triturait nerveusement.

"Tu veux rester?" demanda Darren, la voix sérieuse mais calme et quand Chris vit la façon dont il attendait une réponse, cela ressemblait à un test, comme s'il devait trouver la réponse parfaite pour le convaincre qu'il avait fini de fuir.

"Jusqu'à ce que tu ne veuilles plus de moi ici," murmura-t-il, conscient que la famille de Darren était ici.

Darren le regarda pendant quelques secondes et il hocha la tête, se relaxant sur les oreillers derrière lui.

Chuck se racla la gorge. "Maman, tu nous as pas dit comment il s'était réveillé."

"Parce que je n'étais pas là," dit Cerina, apparemment soulagée de changer de sujet. "Je me reposais. Chris était avec lui."

"Oh," Chuck se tourna vers lui, curieux. "Comment ça s'est passé?"

Chris maudit son teint pâle et sa malchance quand il se sentit rougir. "Je, euh…" il détourna le regard des quatre paires d'yeux qui le fixaient. "Je l'ai embrassé."

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Cerina, qui regarda son mari de l'autre côté du lit. Darren resta silencieux, ses yeux noisettes une nouvelle fois fixés sur Chris, qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas mourir d'embarras.

Chuck commença à rire.

"Oh mon dieu," dit-il, se tenant le ventre, presque courbé tellement il riait. "J'y crois pas, Darren. T'as réussi à nous tourner ça en un foutu cliché Disney."

"De quoi tu parles bordel?" dit Darren, les doigts sur les tempes.

"T'as été réveillé par le baiser de ton véritable amour?" Chuck avait du mal à respirer maintenant. "On peut pas inventer un truc pareil."

Cerina et Bill essayaient de se retenir du mieux qu'ils purent avant d'éclater de rire. Chris eut enfin le courage de regarder la réaction de Darren et dès que leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, ils se sourirent avant de rire quelques secondes plus tard. C'était bon de rire et sourire pour une raison ridicule après tout ça.

Darren s'arrêta de rire le premier, le visage grimaçant de douleur et il mit une main sur son flanc, là où il s'était cassé une côte. "___Aie_."

"Doucement," dit Cerina, se levant pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. "Tu veux encore de l'eau?"

"Je voudrais être seul avec Chris," répondit-il, prenant une grande inspiration pour diminuer la douleur. Il avait l'air épuisé.

"Bien sûr," s'exclama-t-elle immédiatement. "Tout le monde dehors, dehors dehors!" Elle passa près de Chris en poussant son mari et son fils vers la sortie, lui serrant la main si rapidement qu'il ne le remarqua presque pas.

Chuck passa la porte en chantant "_Un baiser pour un amour sincère et un prince charmant pour nous plaire____…_"

"Charles, tu ferais mieux de te taire tout de suite," entendit Chris dire Cerina en fermant la porte.

Et puis il y eut le silence. Chris prit la place de Bill et attendit que Darren parle, mais il semblait avoir du mal à trouver les mots justes.

Chris s'effondra avant de s'en rendre compte. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mais, ne voulant pas que Darren le voit pleurer. "Je suis tellement désolé, Dare, tellement, tellement désolé…"

"Hey, hey, hey," dit Darren, tendant sa main pour prendre la sienne. "Ne pleure pas s'il te plaît. J'aime pas te voir pleurer…"

"J'ai encore merdé," sanglota Chris, les larmes coulant sur ses joues pâles. "T'es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée et j'ai merdé." Il tint la main de Chris un peu plus fortement, essuyant ses larmes avant de le regarder dans les yeux. "Je t'aime. J'ai attendu que tu te réveilles pour te le dire enfin."

Mais, au lieu de sourire ou d'avoir l'air heureux ou d'être soulagé d'entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche de Chris, Darren retira sa main et fronça les sourcils. "Non. Ne dis pas ça parce que j'ai failli mourir. Ne dis pas ça juste parce que je suis à l'hôpital."

"Non! Non, Dare, je te jure," dit Chris, désespéré. "Je suis amoureux de toi depuis plus longtemps que tu n'es amoureux de moi…"

Darren avait l'air encore plus peiné. Cela brisait le cœur de Chris. "Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as..?"

"J'ai cru que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire," Chris prit à nouveau sa main, soupirant quand il ne rencontra aucune résistance. "Je me suis inventé pleins d'excuses stupides, mais il y en a une qui était vraie tout le long : j'avais trop peur de ruiner notre amitié. Ce qu'on a...Darren, j'ai jamais eu un ami comme toi. J'ai jamais eu quelqu'un sur qui compter inconditionnellement, quelqu'un qui serait là pour moi et qui m'aiderait à surmonter n'importe quoi." Chris cligna des yeux pour faire partir ses larmes. "Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée et si un jour je dois me réveiller et ne plus t'avoir dans ma vie, ce sera le jour où je n'aurais plus la force de continuer à vivre." Il s'agenouilla à côté du lit, tenant toujours la main de Darren. "Les jours qui ont suivi l'accident ont été un enfer. J'ai cru que je n'allais jamais pouvoir te dire que je t'aimais et que j'étais désolé de ce que j'avais fait. Si je ne t'avais pas traité comme je l'ai fais rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Tu irais bien, tu serais en sécurité…"

"Chris, c'est pas ta faute," dit Darren faiblement.

"Si," insista Chris. "J'ai été terrible avec toi pendant des mois. Je sais pas comment tu as pu me supporter. Et ce que j'ai dit.. Darren, tu ne pourras jamais être une erreur. Tu es tellement magnifique, et extraordinaire, et unique…"

"Tais toi et embrasse moi," interrompit Darren, tirant impatiemment sur la main de Chris.

Chris n'eut pas besoin qu'on lui dise deux fois. Il se releva et se pencha, prenant gentiment le visage de Darren en coupe. Au début ils effleurèrent simplement les lèvres de l'autre, souriant, et puis le baiser devint vrai et un peu désespéré. Darren passa un bras autour de Chris et essaya de se lever du lit pour se rapprocher mais il finit par s'éloigner.

"Aie, aie, ___putain_!" dit-il, retombant sur les oreillers.

"Ça va?" demanda Chris, inquiet, passant ses doigts dans les boucles qui tombaient sur son front.

"Ouais, je me suis un peu emporté c'est tout…" gémit-il. Il avait l'air encore plus épuisé qu'avant. "Je suis désolé aussi tu sais ? Toutes ces choses que je t'ai dites…" Darren secoua la tête, comme déçu de lui même. "J'étais blessé et énervé et je le pensais pas."

"Ssh, c'est pas grave," Chris lui embrassa le bout du nez. "Je m'en fiche de ça. Tout ce qui importe c'est que tu sois là."

"Oui enfin c'est une version de moi pleine de bleus et clairement détériorée qui est là," gloussa Darren.

"C'est toujours toi," Chris sourit. "Tu devrais essayer de dormir. Ça a été une dure journée pour toi."

"Tu serais là quand je me réveillerais?" Darren bailla.

"Je serai là jusqu'à ce que tu me foutes dehors," promit le plus jeune, serrant sa main.

"Tant mieux. Tu n'iras nulle part alors," il ferma les yeux, les paupières lourdes, le sommeil l'emportant. "Je t'aime…"

Cette fois, ce ne fut pas parce que Chris ne voulait pas dire les mots que Darren n'eut pas de réponse. C'était car quand Chris lui murmura un _Je t'aime_ en retour, Darren était déjà bien endormi.

* * *

**Tout est bien qui finit bien finalement ;)**

**Bisous!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Je suis affreusement désolée de l'attente. Vraiment. On va pas batailler sur le pourquoi du comment le chapitre est enfin là ! Je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier ma Lolly d'amour (LollyLoveCM) qui m'a aidé à traduire le reste du chapitre (elle a eu le lemon, la chanceuse!) car sans elle je n'aurais sûrement pas posté ce soir._**

**_Enjoyez bien :)_**

**_VO ici : s/7739671/1/If-It-Kills-Me_**

* * *

Après deux jours de légères améliorations, Darren put recevoir des visites mais il était toujours condamné à rester à l'hôpital. Cela ne l'enchantait clairement pas et il passait la plupart de son temps à essayer de convaincre les médecins et ses parents qu'il allait bien et qu'il était sûr de pouvoir retourner travailler le lendemain.

"Sérieusement, si vous me laissez sortir de ce lit je pourrais vous montrer que je peux…" insista-t-il, mais un froncement de sourcils de la part des médecins le fit taire.

Il était frustré et Chris le comprenait. Aucun des deux n'était fait pour rester enfermé dans une pièce à ne rien faire. Chris espérait qu'au moins voir ses amis remonterait le moral de Darren et le distrairait pour qu'il reste au lit.

Il s'avéra que rien n'était suffisant pour distraire Darren.

"Chris, allez, je veux juste me lever et aller faire un câlin à mes amis ok ? Je reviens dans le lit dès que…"

"Chéri, j'ai dit non. Le médecin a dit non. Et tes parents me tueront quand ils reviendront s'ils apprennent que quelque chose t'est arrivé pendant ce que je surveillais," insista Chris, une main caressant son épaule.

"Je suis pas un bébé," protesta Darren, faisant la moue.

"T'as pourtant le même comportement. Et tu y ressemblerais si tu ce n'était pas parce que tu ne t'es pas rasé depuis une semaine," il fit doucement parcourir ses doigts le long de la mâchoire de Darren, ce qui fit soupirer de contentement le plus vieux.

"Okay, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?"

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux pour regarder Chord – qui venait de parler – Lea et Jenna. Ils avaient presque oublié qu'ils étaient dans la pièce.

"Comment ça?" demanda Chris nonchalamment.

"Vous vous comportez comme un vieux couple marié. Enfin plus que d'habitude je veux dire," Chord fit un signe de tête vers eux, l'air légèrement confus, pendant que Lea essayait de cacher un sourire derrière sa main.

"C'est ce que les parents de Chris disent.." soupira Darren, se tortillant sur le lit, incapable de trouver une position confortable après tant de jours allongé.

"Ben c'est vrai, et ça me fait flipper," dit Chord. "Si je ne savais pas que vous étiez de si bons amis je penserais que vous êtes en couple."

Chris et Darren se regardèrent. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé de _ça_ mais ils savaient qu'ils étaient plus que meilleurs amis. C'était clair. Ils avaient échangé quelques baisers, ils s'étaient constamment tenus la main et des _je t'aime_ avaient fusé plusieurs fois, comme s'ils essayaient de rattraper le temps qu'ils avaient perdu.

"Oh, bordel de merde, je l'ai pas vu venir celle là," marmonna Chord les yeux écarquillés et les quatre autres se mirent à rire.

"J'ai envie de dire il était temps," Lea haussa les épaules en s'approchant du lit.

"Si j'avais su que tout ce qu'il faillait pour que Chris me dise qu'il m'aime était avoir un accident de voiture, j'en aurais eu un il y a bien longtemps…" Darren sourit.

"Dis pas ça!" Chris voulait le frapper, mais Darren avait tellement de bleus qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment. "On ne plaisante pas avec ça!"

Jenna se dépêcha de changer de sujet quand elle vit l'expression sur le visage de Chris. "Il y a un nombre fous de gens dehors. Des paparazzi et aussi quelques fans," commenta-t-elle et Chris lui fit un sourire reconnaissant. "On a à peine réussi à entrer."

"C'est mignon, j'imagine," dit Darren, ouvrant la boîte de chocolats que sa mère lui avait acheté tout à l'heure.

"Les paparazzi sont assez affreux," Chris se dirigea vers la fenêtre et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur. Ils étaient toujours en train de camper dehors. "Ils posent des questions horribles et ils se fichent de ce qu'on traverse tant qu'ils arrivent à avoir des photos de nous. Les seules fois où j'ai du leur passer devant ont été affreuses."

"Je suis désolé que tu aies du supporter ça," Darren le regarda avec un sourire triste et il tendit sa main pour que le plus jeune la prenne.

"C'était pareil aux studios," admit Lea. "On pouvait à peine rentrer sans qu'ils essaient d'arrêter nos voitures et de nous poser des questions sur toi."

"Au point où j'en suis, j'irais bien sortir pour m'occuper d'eux," Darren soupira à nouveau et mordit dans son chocolat. "Ailleurs qu'ici, sérieusement. C'est chiant."

"Merci mon chou, c'est super de savoir que c'est chiant d'être avec moi," s'exclama Chris, feignant d'être agacé et essayant de s'éloigner du lit, mais Darren tira sur la main qu'il tenait jusqu'à ce que Chris tombe sur le lit à côté de lui.

"T'es tellement bête des fois," dit-il, blottissant sa tête contre lui avant d'embrasser sa joue.

"Ils font des spéculations sur vous deux," Lea s'assit au bord du lit "Ils se demandent pourquoi Chris était là alors que seule la famille est autorisée. Il y a pleins de photos de toi, Chris."

"Je sais, mon agent m'a appelé pleins de fois," Chris avait l'air vraiment fatigué et il s'appuya contre les oreillers à côté de Darren. "J'avais juste pas le temps de m'en _soucier_. Et maintenant que Darren va mieux je suis submergé par toutes ses émotions et ce stress et...je vais avoir besoin de vacances après ça."

"Sympathique ta façon de me faire me sentir coupable," murmura Darren, taquin, mais il avait l'air vraiment inquiet.

"Tu vois ce que je veux dire" Chris entrelaça leurs doigts et lui sourit.

Darren voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait sur le tournage alors Chord, Jenna et Lea lui donnèrent les nouvelles, l'occupant un peu ce qui donna l'occasion à Chris de se reposer, la tête contre l'épaule de Darren et écoutant distraitement. Les trois partirent une heure après et une fois seuls, Darren embrassa la tempe de Chris et mit une main sur sa cuisse.

"Hey," dit-il, lui secouant doucement l'épaule. "Quand Joey et Meredith viendront me voir, je veux que tu rentres à la maison."

"Quoi?" dit Chris, alarmé. "Pourquoi?"

"Parce qu'on dirait que tu vas t'écrouler," répondit Darren. "Et j'aurais dû te dire de partir plus tôt mais j'ai fait mon enfoiré égoïste."

"Darren, tu n'es pas.."

"Si, la ferme," l'interrompit-il tendrement. "Je veux que tu rentres à la maison, que tu prennes une longue douche et que tu dormes dans ton lit. Je veux que tu reviennes demain matin reposé et sans ces cernes en dessous de tes yeux."

"J'ai dit que je partirais pas tant que.."

"Je ne te laisse pas rester ici ce soir, Chris. Je te mets à la porte. Je veux pas que tu dors encore sur le canapé," Darren essaya d'avoir l'air aussi sévère que possible avec ses cheveux en désordre, sa barbe de trois jours et ses cicatrices sur le visage. "S'il te plait. Une nuit. Fais le pour moi."

"Je te déteste parfois," soupira Chris, son nez effleurant le cou de Darren. "T'es sûr?"

"Oui, je suis sûr," Darren hocha la tête. "Chuck va rester avec moi. Et c'est même pas toute la journée, allez."

La voix de Chris était vraiment basse quand il reprit la parole. "La dernière fois qu'on a été séparé tu as eu un accident."

Le cœur de Darren cogna violemment contre sa poitrine. Il tint fermement Chris contre lui, autant qu'il pouvait sans avoir mal. "Oh, bébé. Tout ira bien. Je suis à l'hôpital. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait m'arriver ici?"

Chris marmonna quelque chose et Darren fronça les sourcils.

"Pardon, quoi? J'ai pas compris."

"Il y a cette infirmière super mignonne qui t'aide toujours à te laver. Je suis sûr qu'elle adorerait te laver au gant de toilette," dit-il tristement.

Darren rit. "Bien sûr, Chris, maintenant que tu m'as avoué que tu m'aimais après des mois et des mois où je t'ai suivi comme un chien, je vais saisir la première occasion de te tromper."

"J'ai pas dit que tu le ferais, je dis juste qu'elle te regarde trop," Chris sembla soudainement très intéressé par ses ongles.

Darren soupira exagérément. "Très bien, écoute. Si elle me fait des avances déplacées, je lui dirais poliment que j'ai un petit ami vraiment _vraiment_ séduisant et que si j'ai besoin d'un coup de gain de toilette, il serait ravi de me le donner."

Les yeux de Chris trouvèrent immédiatement le visage de Darren, un sourire sur les lèvres. "Petit ami?"

Darren sourit légèrement. "Si tu es d'accord avec ça."

"Je suis plus que d'accord avec ça," Chris se pencha et Darren le rencontra à mi chemin pour un doux et long baiser.

"Oups, je pense qu'on interrompt un truc!" dit Joey de derrière la porte avec une voix surprise, alors que Meredith se couvrait les yeux dramatiquement. Chris et Darren se séparèrent et rirent.

"Bon, je pense que c'est mon signal pour partir," murmura Chris, regardant Darren avec hésitation une dernière fois. "T'es vraiment sûr, hein ? Je peux revenir plus tard."

"Non, ne reviens pas. Je veux que tu restes chez toi et que tu dormes," insista Darren. "Maintenant sors de là. Je t'appellerai plus tard si ça peut te faire te sentir mieux."

"D'accord," Chris lui donna un rapide baiser et passa une main dans ses boucles. "Sois gentil. Ne te lève pas. Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi," Darren sourit en le regardant partir, arrêtant son regard à la porte pour accueillir ses amis, à qui il devait quelques explications.

Petit-ami. Il allait s'y habituer très rapidement.

* * *

Chris resta les yeux grands ouverts sur son lit cette nuit là. Il était épuisé, mais il ne pouvait pas aller dormir. Il avait rangé la maison, appelé ses parents, pris une longue douche et mangé rapidement mais maintenant il n'arrivait juste pas à fermer les yeux, même si son corps exigeait du repos.

Il avait parlé à Ryan pendant un moment, et ce dernier avait été très compréhensif quant à la situation. Chris avait expliqué qu'il avait besoin d'être avec Darren jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de l'hôpital et Ryan lui avait dit que tout ce dont il avait besoin était une petite scène expliquant l'absence de Kurt et Blaine pour quelques épisodes (probablement quelque chose impliquant un voyage avec Burt pour son travail de politicien) et qu'il était libre de rester avec Darren jusqu'à ce que celui-ci soit sur pied. Par chance, ils allaient bientôt faire un break dans le tournage alors ils ne causeraient pas trop de retard. Peut-être qu'à la fin du break, si Darren se rétablissait assez vite, ils pourraient retourner sur le tournage et rattraper le temps perdu.

Chris était reconnaissant de ne pas avoir à s'inquiéter de ça, c'était une chose de moins. Il fallait aussi qu'il rattrape le retard sur ses autres projets, qu'il négligeait depuis quelques jours. Il n'était pas vraiment motivé ce soir, mais il envisageait sérieusement de descendre dans le salon pour écrire un peu, pourtant son corps refusait autant de bouger que de dormir.

Son téléphone vibra sur sa table de nuit et il le prit en soupirant. Quand il vit le nom de Chuck apparaître sur l'écran, son cœur s'arrêta un moment. "Chuck?" dit-il immédiatement. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Qu'es-ce qui s'est passé ? Darren va bien?"

"Darren va bien," c'était Darren et il riait. "Tu manques juste à Darren."

Chris se relaxa sur les oreillers, un sourire sur les lèvres. "Tu m'as fait peur."

"Désolé. J'ai perdu mon portable pendant l'accident, donc j'ai demandé à Chuck le sien," La voix de Darren était douce et calme. "Dis moi que je ne t'ai pas réveillé."

"Non. Je ne dormais pas."

"Pour la même raison que moi?" demanda Darren.

"Je pense à beaucoup de trucs, j'arrive pas à faire taire mon cerveau," Chris soupira à nouveau. "Et oui, tu me manques aussi."

"Tu peux pas ne pas t'inquiéter pendant une journée ? Tout va bien se passer," promit le plus vieux d'un ton réconfortant. "Tout ira bien, peu importe à quoi tu penses."

"Je sais," Chris hocha la tête dans le noir. "Je veux juste me concentrer sur toi jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux."

Darren feignit un halètement choqué. "Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu me jetteras quand je ne serais plus un homme nécessiteux et hospitalisé?"

Chris rit, se pelotonnant contre un de ses oreillers. "T'as toujours été un peu nécessiteux de toute façon…"

"Comment oses-tu?" Darren essaya d'avoir l'air offensé. Ils rirent tous les deux et puis furent silencieux pendant un moment.

"C'est sympa," murmura Chris, fermant les yeux.

"Ça l'est vraiment," approuva Darren et il grogna sous la frustration. "Ça le serait encore plus si je devais pas rester dans ce foutu hôpital. Ce serait beaucoup plus sympa si je pouvais être avec toi."

Chris fit un bruit d'approbation et essaya de trouver une position confortable. Il savait que Darren était misérable, qu'il voulait rentrer chez lui et il se sentait mal de l'avoir laissé.

"Dare, ferme tes yeux," chuchota-t-il.

"Pourquoi faire?" demanda Darren curieusement.

"Fais le ok?" Chris gloussa. Il y eut une brève pause. "Tu les as fermé?"

"Ouais.." marmonna doucement le plus vieux.

"Okay," Chris se racla la gorge et ferma les siens. "Tu n'es plus à l'hôpital. Tu es avec moi, dans ma chambre. Tu es allongé sur le côté droit du lit, car tu sais que je préfère le gauche," il put entendre Darren rire à l'autre bout du fil. "On ne se touche pas, on est juste allongé sur le côté, on se fait face, on se regarde et je souris car tu es là." Chris sourit vraiment en pensant à ce qu'il décrivait. "Mais c'est aussi intime et beau que si on se touchait. On respire ensemble…"

"Est-ce que je peux porter un de tes t-shirts?" interrompit Darren, et il avait vraiment l'air fatigué.

Chris laissa échapper un petit rire. "Oui, et moi je porte un de tes vieux t-shirts de l'université."

"Mm," murmura Darren joyeusement. "Quoi d'autre?"

Chris se perdit un moment car il pouvait imaginer clairement Darren à côté de lui, l'éclat dans ses yeux noisettes et le sourire décontracté sur ses délicieuses lèvres. Il pouvait presque sentir l'odeur enivrante et masculine de Darren, mélangée avec son shampoing et il se languissait de passer ses doigts dans ses boucles noires.

"On partage le même oreiller et on a tous les deux une main dessus et ce serait tellement facile de faire quelques centimètres et de prendre ta main dans la mienne…" Chris soupira longuement.

"Alors pourquoi tu ne le fais pas?" demand Darren et c'était dur de comprendre ce qu'il disait car il semblait endormi.

"Parce que ce serait distrayant," Chris bailla et se pelotonna contre son oreiller avec un sourire sur les lèvres. "Quand je te touche je ne peux penser à rien d'autre et maintenant j'ai juste envie d'être près de toi et admirer combien tu es magnifique…"

"Mmnope, tu es magnfique," murmura Darren et Chris fut convaincu qu'il parlait dans son sommeil.

"Je t'aime, Dare," Chris enlaca son oreiller plus fortement, souhaitant que ce soit son petit ami.

Son _petit-ami_.

"_T'aimeaussi_," marmonna Darren et à peine une minute plus tard ils étaient endormis, rêvant d'atteindre la main de l'autre.

* * *

Quand les docteurs dirent à Darren qu'il pourrait sortir dans deux jours, il sourit, heureux, espérant que ces dernières quarante huit heures à l'hôpital passeraient rapidement.

Sa famille, d'un autre côté, n'était pas aussi enthousiaste que lui. Ils étaient tous contents qu'il puisse rentrer et être à l'aise plutôt que d'avoir des gens qui allaient et venaient dans sa chambre tout le temps. Mais le problème était que Darren avait toujours un énorme plâtre à la jambe et un bandage sur le torse et il allait avoir besoin d'aide pour au moins les deux prochaines semaines. Darren vivait avec Joey, qui travaillait et faisait des aller retours constants vers Chicago. Son appartement n'était pas assez grand pour qu'eux deux et ses parents y vivent, si ces derniers voulaient rester l'aider.

Quand Chris entendit Bill et Cerina parler il leur dit que Darren pouvait emménager chez lui. Il avait plein de place et Darren était déjà resté plein de fois. Chris pouvait prendre soin de son petit ami et même si les parents de Darren voulaient lui rendre visite il avait une chambre supplémentaire (il ne leur avait pas dit qu'elle n'était pas encore prête, mais il pourrait acheter un lit, des tables de chevets et d'autres choses quand il aurait le temps).

"Tu es sûr?" demanda Cerina, hésitante. "Quelqu'un doit être avec lui tout le temps pendant les premiers jours car il sera à peine capable de marcher."

"Je suis plus que sûr," Chris hocha la tête, n'ayant pas à y repenser deux fois. "J'ai déjà prévu d'être avec lui le plus possible et je suis en repos. J'ai tourné la seule scène dont Ryan avait besoin il y a deux jours et maintenant je suis libre jusqu'à ce que Darren aille mieux car on est censé revenir ensemble."

"Chris, chéri, tu es en ange," Cerina soupira de soulagement. "Tu nous sauves. On essayait de trouver un moyen de le ramener avec nous à la maison mais le voyage jusqu'à San Francisco aurait été bien trop pour lui après autant de temps à l'hôpital."

"En fait, Cerina, je me sauve moi même," dit-il en enroulant un bras autour de ses épaules, serrant la femme gentiment et tendrement. "Je pense pas pouvoir supporter d'être séparé de lui maintenant, donc si vous le prenez avec vous à San Francisco je serais vraiment misérable."

Les parents de Darren le regardèrent avec un sourire chaleureux sur le visage. "On est tellement heureux que vous soyez enfin ensemble..."

"Moi aussi," Chris sourit. "J'aurais aimé qu'on soit ensemble plus tôt. J'aurais du.."

"Oh, non, non," l'interrompit Bill, le regardant durement. "Pas de _il aurait fallu_ ou _j'aurais du_. Les choses arrivent d'une certain façon pour une raison et votre relation ne sera jamais aussi parfaite que maintenant car elle est née d'une manière particulière. Vous avez surmonté des obstacles et des défis qui vous ont fait réaliser que vous vouliez encore plus être ensemble. Regretter et penser à toutes les autres façons dont cela aurait pu se passer n'aidera pas. Sois heureux maintenant, avec ce que tu as déjà."

"Voilà d'où Darren tient tous ses discours inspirants," Chris ne put s'empêcher de prendre le père de Darren dans ses bras. "Vous êtes merveilleux. Vous êtes comme une seconde famille pour moi."

"Et toi tu es comme notre troisième fils," dit fièrement Cerina. "Maintenant plus que jamais."

Ils se prirent dans les bras une nouvelle fois jusqu'à ce qu'une voix les interrompe.

"Pourquoi vous vous faites tous des câlins dans le hall?" demanda Darren, fronçant les sourcils, sortant juste la tête de la chambre. "Pourquoi on ne me fait pas de câlin?"

"Darren, retourne dans ton lit et arrête de te balader dans ta chambre!" le réprimanda sévèrement sa mère.

"Je m'ennuie!" protesta-t-il, indigné. "Et vous vous faites des câlins!"

Chris soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, s'approchant de lui. "T'es un gosse, Darren."

"_Pas du tout_," dit-il, plissant les yeux alors que Chris le guidait vers son lit très lentement, s'assurant qu'il ne mettait pas de pression sur sa jambe blessée.

Cerina les suivit, gloussant devant l'attitude de son fils. "Oh, Chris, je peux pas dire que je t'envie pour les prochaines semaines.."

Darren eut l'air confus tandis que Chris le forçait à se mettre sur le lit. "Comment ça?"

"Ben.." Chris hésita. Et si Darren ne voulait pas vivre avec lui ? Il ne pouvait pas vraiment protester car ça semblait être la seule solution, mais Chris voulait quand même qu'il soit à l'aise et heureux. "On parlait avec tes parents et tu vas avoir besoin que quelqu'un soit avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu sois complètement remis. Donc on s'est mis d'accord sur le fait que tu viendrais vivre chez moi. Si tu es d'accord," ajouta-t-il rapidement, regardant Darren nerveusement.

Darren cligna des yeux quelques fois, traitant la nouvelle information. "Vraiment?"

"Oui, mais si ça te met mal à l'aise…"

"Et toi tu es d'accord ? Enfin je veux dire, c'est ta maison," demanda sérieusement le plus vieux.

"Bien sûr que je suis d'accord," Chris lui donna un sourire encourageant. "Et d'ailleurs, ce serait pas la première fois que tu squattes…"

"Hey!" Darren fronça puérilement les sourcils, mais sourit immédiatement. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Oui, je vais emménager chez toi.."

Chris se pencha pour embrasser sa joue, souriant encore plus fortement.

"Tu réalises que tu seras incapable de te débarrasser de moi après ça ? Parce qu'après avec vécu avec toi je suis pas sûr de vouloir retourner vivre avec Joey. Il fait pas de câlins," dit Darren, fronçant les sourcils sérieusement et Chris ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, ce qui le fit éclater de rire.

"On verra ça quand on y sera mon chéri."

"Génial. Je peux avoir mon câlin maintenant?"

Oui, vivre avec Darren allait vraiment être intéressant.

* * *

Darren se tortilla, impatient, et commença à taper ses doigts sur son genou. Chris pouvait sentir son anxiété et son agacement radier par vagues. Il se pencha et embrassa le dessus de sa tête – son bandage avait enfin été retiré – laissant ses boucles lui chatouiller le nez.

"Pourquoi je peux juste pas marcher jusqu'à la voiture?" gémit Darren. "Je suis pas invalide. Je veux pas sortir en chaise roulante."

"Mon chou, il y a une longue distance entre ici et la voiture et ya des paparazzi partout," dit Chris, caressant son épaule. "C'est plus simple comme ça."

"Mais il va y avoir pleins de photos," geignit Darren.

"Et tu seras aussi beau que d'habitude," Chris lui sourit. Son portable vibra dans sa poche alors il le prit rapidement pour voir qu'il avait un message de Chuck. "Okay, ton frère est dehors, allons y."

"Attends!" s'exclama Darren quand Chris allait avancer son fauteuil roulant aux portes. "Et si...et s'ils posent des questions ? Sur nous je veux dire."

Chris soupira. Il y avait déjà pensé. "C'est pas moi qui fera une annonce ultra choquante, Dare. Personne sera surpris de savoir que je sors avec un garçon."

"Je sais, mais..." le plus vieux haussa les épaules maladroitement.

"C'est à toi de voir," Chris prit doucement son visage en coupe. "Tu peux dire ce que tu veux et je te soutiendrais."

"Oh. Okay," il hocha la tête et après une seconde de plus à se regarder dans les yeux, Darren serra sa main. "On peut y aller maintenant."

Chris ajusta ses lunettes de soleil et poussa le fauteuil de Darren pour sortir. Dès qu'ils furent sous le soleil écrasant, un rugissement de voix commença à les appeler. Chris vit Chuck garer à une quinzaine de mètres de l'entrée et il essaya de garder sa tête baissée le plus possible pour éviter les flashs. Les paparazzi avaient passé outre les barrières de la sécurité de l'hôpital et leur personnel n'était pas assez nombreux pour les contenir. Même s'ils étaient impatients et un peu directs avec leurs questions, aucun n'était assez irrespectueux pour essayer de les toucher ou de les arrêter.

"Darren! Comment tu vas?" dit un paparazzi et Darren sourit à la multitude de caméras pointées sur lui.

"Je vais bien les gars, merci," répondit-il.

"Quand est-ce que tu vas pouvoir retourner au travail?" demanda un autre.

"Pas assez tôt pour moi ça c'est sûr," Darren gloussa un peu.

"Chris, tu es là depuis que l'accident s'est produit. Vous sortez ensemble?" demanda un troisième, plus effronté.

Chris continua à marcher sans rien dire, mais avec son silence les paparazzis devinrent de plus en plus excités et commencèrent à se refermer autour d'eux. "S'il vous plaît, laissez nous aller jusqu'à la voiture…"

"Darren, est-ce que Chris est ton petit ami?" crièrent plusieurs personnes pratiquement en même temps.

Après une seconde d'hésitation, Darren prit la main de Chris derrière lui alors que ce dernier essayait toujours d'amener le fauteuil à la voiture.

"Oui," répondit-il calmement, mais ce simple mot fit bondir de joie le cœur de Chris. Darren lâcha sa main alors que les paparazzis crièrent plus de questions, évidemment enthousiastes maintenant qu'ils avaient eu ce qu'ils voulaient.

"S'il vous plaît," répéta Chris, la voix un peu plus légère et joyeuse. "Darren a déjà répondu à tous les questions que vous vouliez. On veut juste rentrer chez nous. Laissez moi emmener mon petit ami à la voiture."

_C'est juste un tout petit mot, mais c'est tellement bon de le dire_, pense Chris en souriant. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la voiture. Chuck était à la place du conducteur, le moteur tournait déjà et ils partiraient dès qu'ils seraient tous les deux sur les sièges arrières. Chris ouvrit la porte et aida Darren à se lever pour ne pas qu'il mette trop de pression sur sa jambe gauche. Le plus vieux fut prudemment installé sur la banquette arrière, et il se mordit la lèvre quand il tourna son torse sur le côté et ça lui provoqua une douleur là où il s'était cassé une côte.

"Ça va?" demanda doucement Chris,ignorant les flashs derrière lui. Darren hocha la tête, un peu essoufflé par l'effort et Chris ferma la porte. Il poussa le fauteuil sur le côté pour que le personnel de l'hôpital puisse le prendre plus tard et contourna la voiture pour aller s'installer.

Les paparazzis continuèrent à poser des questions alors qu'il se déplaçait (qu'est-ce qui allait se passer dans Glee pendant que Darren se remettait, depuis combien de temps ils étaient ensemble, comment l'accident s'était produit) mais Chris garda la bouche fermée jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve à l'arrière avec Darren.

"Allons-y, Chuck," dit-il et le frère de Darren leva le pouce avant de sortir du parking de l'hôpital.

Darren soupira de contentement à la vue des rues, des gens, et du ciel. Sa main trouva immédiatement celle de Chris et il l'agrippa fermement, souriant aussi fortement qu'il pouvait.

"Content d'être sorti dans le vrai monde?" demanda Chris, lui donna un léger coup de coude avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur son épaule.

"Tellement heureux," Darren se pelotonna contre lui. "Même si je sais que tu as prévu de me garder captif dans ta maison pour au moins deux semaines."

"Je te tiendrais tellement occupé que tu n'y feras même pas attention," Chris se pencha pour l'embrasser à la commissure des lèvres, souriant.

"Oh, s'il vous plait, gardez vos commentaires pour vous mon dieu," dit Chuck du siège avant, feignant d'être dégouté. "Et ya pas intérêt que mon frère se casse d'autres os Chris, parce que je reviens pas de New York si la raison de sa prochaine hospitalisation est un truc sexuel qui a mal tourné."

Malgré la rougeur qui s'empara de leurs deux visages, Darren et Chris rirent et se câlinèrent en silence pendant le reste du trajet.

Cerina et Bill les attendaient chez Chris et ils aidèrent Darren à aller dans le salon. Ils étaient passés à l'appartement de Darren et Joey avant pour prendre ce dont leur fils aurait besoin pour vivre chez Chris et les sacs étaient amassés dans un coin de la pièce. Darren s'assit lentement sur le canapé et sa mère commença à s'agiter autour de lui, s'assurant qu'il allait bien et qu'il n'avait pas mal.

"Maman, ça ira," dit Darren, attrapant ses mains pour l'arrêter une seconde. "Vraiment, arrête de t'inquiéter."

"Je veux juste que tu sois à l'aise avant qu'on parte," répondit Cerina. "Et savoir que tu causeras pas de problèmes à Chris. Tu as tes médicaments?"

"Je les ai," dit Chris, sortant un petit tube de pilules de son sac.

Après avoir assuré à Bill et Cerina qu'ils allaient bien, qu'ils n'avaient besoin de rien et que Darren ne ferait rien de stupide, le couple et Chuck dirent un long au revoir à Chris et Darren avant de partir.

Chris s'assit sur le canapé et prit une profonde inspiration. Le bras de Darren s'enroula immédiatement autour de sa taille. "Ça fait du bien d'être à la maison."

"Je sais," Darren sourit. "Je peux faire ça sans que les infirmières viennent m'interrompre…" et avec ça il s'approcha et l'embrassa, sa langue traçant sa lèvre inférieure, demanda la permission.

Ça faisait tellement de bien d'être enfin seuls. Chris voulut se laisser emporter dès que la langue de Darren commença à explorer sa bouche, léchant lentement l'intérieur, mais il savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas. S'embrasser était tout ce qu'ils pourraient faire pour un moment et Chris s'éloigna quand ce qu'il voulait vraiment était se presser contre la chaleur du corps de Darren.

Darren gémit et le regarda avec des yeux tristes quand les lèvres de Chris s'éloignèrent des siennes.

"T'as faim?" demanda Chris, parce que c'était la première chose à laquelle il pouvait penser.

"_Oui_," grogna Darren, le regard fixé sur la bouche de Chris et il se rapprocha une nouvelle fois.

"Je te parle de nourriture, Dare," Chris rit et se leva.

"Non, non, j'ai pas faim, reviens et embrasse moi," il tendit ses mains, les agitant et plissant les lèvres.

Chris leva les yeux au ciel, mettant la télécommande dans la main de Darren et lui embrassant le haut de la tête. "Regarde un peu la télé, je vais nous chercher de quoi déjeuner."

Alors que Chris allait dans la cuisine, il pouvait toujours entendre Darren protester depuis le salon. "Je vais te suivre ! Je vais me balader dans la maison et monter les escaliers tout seul si tu reviens pas m'embrasser ! Je jure devant dieu, Colfer, tu vas...oh, regarde ya _Les Schtroumpfs_!"

Et puis il y eut un silence. Chris gloussa et ouvrit les placards.

* * *

Vivre avec Darren était plus simple que ce que Chris avait imaginé. Toutes crises de colère que le plus vieux pouvaient avoir dues à sa condition étaient immédiatement vaincues car c'était incroyable de partager ces petites choses ensembles.

Se réveiller ensemble était probablement la partie préférée de Chris. Il adorait la façon dont l'odeur de Darren semblait avoir imprégné son lit, et même quand il changeait ou lavait les draps elle restait présente. Il adorait la façon dont Darren semblait s'ajuster parfaitement sur son côté droit, comme s'il avait été fait pour être ici, comme si leurs corps étaient faits pour s'assembler. Il adorait sentir la respiration de Darren sur sa nuque et ses bras autour de lui, le rapprochant au plus possible. Il adorait ouvrir ses yeux le matin et voir deux yeux noisettes qui le regardaient également.

Ouais, Darren avait définitivement raison. Une fois complètement guéri, Chris ne pensait pas qu'il serait possible de vivre séparément.

"C'est pas juste prendre soin de moi jusqu'à ce que j'aille mieux," dit Darren un matin, les cheveux en bataille et partant dans toutes les directions, les yeux encore un peu endormis alors que Chris lui tendait une tasse de café. "C'est me gâter."

Chris se ré-installa dans le lit à côté de lui avec sa propre tasse. "Je me gâte un peu aussi."

"Tant mieux, tu le mérites," Darren embrassa le haut de sa tête avant de prendre une gorgée de café. "On fait quoi aujourd'hui ? Est-ce que je devrais m'asseoir sur le canapé et regarder des Disney ou bien m'asseoir sur le canapé et jouer de la guitare ou encore m'asseoir sur le canapé et admirer combien tu es beau pour le reste de la journée?"

Chris leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put empêcher le sourire sur ses lèvres. "Oh, ferma là."

"Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup la troisième proposition," continua Darren pensivement. "Et puis-je te rappeler que ni ma main ni ma bouche n'ont été blessé pendant l'accident.."

"Oh mon dieu, _Darren_," grogna Chris, cachant son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de Darren.

"Je suis parfaitement sérieux," Darren serra la cuisse de son petit ami malicieusement.

"C'est bien ça le pire," Chris le regarda avec un sourire. Il soupira, se pelotonnant contre lui. "Je veux juste pas faire quelque chose qui pourrait te faire encore plus mal." Il passa ses doigts sur les cicatrices du visage de Darren, une par une.

"Mal ? Mm, tu veux me faire quoi?" demanda Darren d'une voix sensuelle mais Chris le frappa au bras. "Aie, okay, je déconne."

Chris prit une autre gorgée de café et regarda son petit ami, feignant d'être offensé. "Tu me veux juste pour mon corps. Tu me veux juste pour le sexe."

"Je plaide coupable," murmura le plus vieux en souriant, ce qui fit plisser les yeux de Chris. "Ben oui, tu as un corps magnifique donc c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je te veux. Mais j'en ai plusieurs, si tu veux les entendre."

"Non, c'est bon," Chris posa leurs tasses sur la table de chevet. "Un baiser aura le même effet."

"Super," et sans préambule, Darren écrasa avidement leurs lèvres ensembles. Chris gémit immédiatement dans le baiser, ses mains se posa sur la tête de Darren pour le rapprocher. Leurs langues commencèrent un combat et Chris gagna en suçant la lèvre inférieure de Darren dans sa bouche, passant ses dents dessus, provoquant des gémissements de plaisir de la part de l'autre homme.

Les mains de Darren se posèrent sur ses hanches, ses doigts pressant les os, marquant la peau tendre et pâle. Il se perdit dans le baiser, dans la chaleur du corps de Chris appuyé contre le sien et il s'avança, essayant de se mettre à califourchon sur lui, mais il poussa un grincement de douleur quand il plia sa jambe gauche.

Chris s'éloigna automatiquement. "Merde ça va?"

"Ouais je vais bien," Darren frotta prudemment sa jambe, essayant de faire partir la douleur. "Viens."

"Oh, non, non, mon cher," Chris se leva, quittant le lit, ce qui fit grogner de frustration Darren. "On devrait pas faire ça."

"Chris, allez je t'ai déjà dit," murmura Darren. "Mes mains fonctionnement parfaitement, ma bouche fonctionne parfaitement et je peux t'assurer que ma bite aussi." Cette dernière information fit déglutir Chris et il regarda instinctivement vers le bas pour voir l'érection proéminente de Darren dans son boxer. "Faut juste se rappeler de pas trop utiliser ma jambe et tout ira bien.."

"Dare, non," Chris prit les tasses de café, voulant trouver une excuse pour descendre à la cuisine et peut-être se passer un coup d'eau sur le visage.

"Chris.."

"Darren, j'ai dit non," et cette fois il était sérieux, son excitation descendant rapidement "J'ai déjà ruiné notre première fois, je veux que la prochaine soit parfaite."

Les yeux de Darren s'adoucirent immédiatement et il soupira, se calmant. "Désolé bébé, je dois avoir l'air d'un gros con."

"Non, pas du tout," Chris attrapa sa main et la serra amoureusement. "Crois moi, je veux vraiment le faire, mais je veux qu'on prenne notre temps, pas qu'on saute sur l'occasion parce qu'on en a envie.."

"Okay. T'es pas fâché alors?" demanda Darren, faisant la moue.

"Je pourrais pas de toute façon," Chris se pencha et embrassa le bout de son nez.

"Bien," il fit un signe de tête vers les tasses que son petit ami tenait. "Tu vas emmener ça à la cuisine?"

"Ouais pourquoi ? Tu as besoin de quelqu'un chose?"

"En fait, oui. Est-ce que tu peux prendre ton temps pour les laver ? Je pense que j'ai besoin de me branler."

"Oh mon dieu, t'es vraiment un gros con !" rit Chris en essayant de le frapper au bras mais Darren fut plus rapide et attrapa son poignet, tirant jusqu'à ce que Chris tombe presque sur lui.

"Je t'aime," murmura Darren, ses lèvres frôlant celles de Chris. "J'aime être ici. J'aime la façon dont tu prends soin de moi. J'aime combien tu es plus intelligent que moi…"

Chris gloussa et se colla à la joue mal rasée de Darren. "Je t'aime aussi. Et fais moi confiance, quand le moment viendra, je te ferais te sentir aussi bien que toi tu m'as fait me sentir avant que je gâche tout." Chris essaya d'alléger l'atmosphère, arquant un sourcil. "Et maintenant je vais vous laisser..." il jeta un coup d'œil à la main de Darren puis au visage de son petit ami, "seuls. Amusez vous bien."

Chris sortit de la pièce et Darren tomba contre les oreillers, grognant. Ouais, Chris Colfer allait définitivement être la cause de sa mort.

* * *

Quand le médecin avait dit à Darren qu'il aurait besoin d'assistance même pour les choses les plus basiques, il avait imaginé des tonnes de situations embarrassantes. Les douches, cependant, tombèrent dans la catégorie_chose-où-mon-petit-ami-devra-m'aider-et-ça-sera-vr aiment-hot._ Mais oh, au combien il avait tort..

Il était en ce moment même sous le jet d'eau, assis sur un tabouret en plastique, avec sa jambe emballée dans du plastique tendue en face de lui, la porte de la douche ouverte pour que Chris puisse l'entendre s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit ou s'il était prêt sortir à la douche. Il rinça le shampoing et prit l'après-shampoing, fredonnant doucement. Au moment où il attrapa le gel douche, il était en train de chanter à plein poumons la chanson de Thomas O'Malley des _Aristochats_. Il crut entendre Chris rire dans l'autre chambre, il ria donc aussi et chanta encore plus fort, sa voix faisant écho contre les murs de la salle de bain.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il se souleva et coupa l'eau. "Chris ! Bébé, j'ai fini !" cria-t-il.

"Okay, j'arrive tout de suite, ne bouge pas !" répondit-il instantanément depuis l'autre chambre et Darren attendit juste là, mouillé et assis sur un foutu tabouret dans la douche. Il avait sous-estimé à quel point c'était un privilège d'être capable de rester dans la douche et de gérer l'ensemble du processus soi-même jusqu'à ce moment.

Chris entra dans la salle de bain et attrapa une serviette douillette. Darren tendit sa main pour la prendre et se sécher lui même, toujours assis là comme il le faisait habituellement, mais quand Chris lui offrit sa propre main à la place, il fronça les sourcils.

"Allez viens, laisse moi t'aider," dit Chris calmement avec un sourire, et Darren obéit.

Il se leva et Chris le guida doucement vers le lavabo pour qu'il puisse s'appuyer sans mettre tout son poids sur sa jambe. Avant que Darren ait la chance de même demander qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire, Chris l'enveloppa de la serviette et commença à le sécher, frottant ses bras et ses épaules.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda Darren avec un sourire niais parce que, hey, ça ressemblait plus à l'idée qu'il avait eu au début quand on lui avait dit qu'il aurait besoin d'aide pour la douche.

"Je prends soin de toi," soupira Chris. Il sécha ses cheveux ensuite, les faisant boucler encore plus et passant ses doigts à travers pour essayer de les lisser un peu. Darren ne pouvait pas retirer ses yeux de lui.

Chris retourna sur le torse de Darren, frottant doucement. Le plus vieux tenta de ne pas haleter lorsque la serviette frotta ses tétons, mais il déglutit plus fortement que prévu, les yeux de Chris rencontrant les siens au bruit. Darren ne put vraiment comprendre ce à quoi il était en train de penser, ce qui était caché derrière ces deux yeux bleus profonds, mais ça lui coupa le souffle.

Lorsque Chris commença à sécher son estomac, Darren sentit la chaleur de partout et eut du mal à essayer de garder ses pensées aussi décentes que possible. Et quand Chris se mit à genoux, enroulant une de ses cuisses avec la serviette, son visage dangereusement proche de son sexe, Darren ferma les yeux et essaya de penser à quelque chose de non excitant, ce qui se trouva être quelque chose d'assez impossible parce qu'il pouvait sentir le fantôme de la respiration de Chris sur sa peau et ça le rendait fou et _oh mon dieu_, il voulait mêler ses doigts aux cheveux de Chris et le tirer vers l'avant _terriblement_...

Chris sécha ses jambes, étant spécialement doux et lent sur celle qui s'était fracturée dans l'accident et puis se releva, se penchant pour embrasser sa mâchoire et le câliner. Darren le câlina en retour et dut retenir un gémissement quand Chris se frotta contre lui et Darren remarqua que le plus jeune était dur dans son survêtement de sport.

Les lèvres de Chris remontèrent tortueusement et doucement de sa mâchoire à son oreille. "Allons dans notre chambre."

_Notre_ chambre. Le sentiment d'appartenance qui se nicha dans la poitrine de Darren était écrasante alors qu'il hocha la tête et mit un bras autour de celui de Chris, s'agrippant à sa taille, son doigt traçant d'apaisant cercles sur sa peau nue. Quand Chris le tenait comme ça, il lui était impossible de ressentir une quelconque douleur. C'était comme si la sensation d'avoir son petit ami si proche de lui éclipsait tout autre chose. Son bonheur, pour une fois, était mille fois plus gros que sa douleur.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre, Darren jeta un coup d'oeil à la pièce, surpris. La lumière était faible, la plupart provenait de deux petites bougies, une sur chaque table de nuit. La couette était soigneusement mise aux pieds du lit, les draps faits et propres, les coussins appuyés contre la tête de lit. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'air, quelque chose que Darren ne pouvait pas vraiment identifier, mais l'atmosphère était différente.

"C'est quoi tout ça?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire hésitant pendant que Chris l'emmenait vers le lit.

"C'est moi essayant d'être romantique et de te donner tout ce que tu mérites," répondit Chris doucement, le regardant, cherchant ses mains et les serrant bien fort. " C'est moi m'excusant d'avoir ruiné notre première fois et de t'avoir blessé juste après. C'est moi m'excusant pour l'accident, parce que je sais..."

"Hey, ce n'était pas de ta faute," répondit instantanément Darren, quand il remarqua que Chris essayait de retenir ses larmes. " J'ai été idiot d'avoir pris la route aussi bouleversé. C'est arrivé parce que ça devait arriver, pas à cause de toi."

Darren le fixa d'un regard pointu, sévère mais toujours aimant jusqu'à ce que Chris hoche la tête, reniflant. "Peu importe... C'est moi essayant de créer de nouveaux souvenirs." Il poussa Darren en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il s'allonge contre les coussins. "Mais surtout, c'est moi étant amoureux de toi et voulant partager absolument tout avec toi."

Darren pensa connaître les mots qui essayaient de forcer le passage dans sa gorge. Ça lui était arrivé un millier de fois avant, les _Je t'aime _destinés à Chris que le plus jeune avait ignoré ou recevait en prétendant être indifférent. Donc il pensa qu'il allait les dire. Il ne s'attendait certainement à ce que ces deux mots s'échappent de sa bouche.

"Épouse moi."

Les deux se regardèrent, retenant leurs souffles, les yeux grands ouverts. Darren paniqua.

"Je... Mon dieu, Chris, je suis désolé j'ai sorti ça comme ça," il cacha son visage dans ses mains. "Je reconnais que j'y ai réfléchi. Je reconnais que, depuis l'accident, je ne veux rien prendre pour acquis, surtout pas toi. Tu étais la dernière chose dans mon esprit quand je suis tombé et non pas à cause de notre dispute, mais parce que je pensais que j'allais mourir et j'ai réalisé que la seule chose que je n'ai pas regretté dans ma vie c'était toi. Même après ce jour. _Spécialement_ après ce jour. Tu es tout pour moi et je crois honnêtement que la raison pour laquelle je suis toujours en vie c'est toi. J'ai rêvé de toi tout le temps lorsque je n'étais pas réveillé et je pensais que toi serrant ma main ou touchant mes cheveux était une partie de ce rêve mais ça ne l'était pas. C'était réel. Je le ressens comme si tu as été la raison qui m'a lié à la vie. Et puis tu m'as embrassé et je me suis réveillé parce que t'embrasser est la chose la plus incroyable de ce monde." Darren n'était pas sûr de savoir comment il avait dit ses mots sans s'étouffer ou s'évanouir. Il avait besoin de faire une pause et de respirer après ça. "Et _putain_, on est trop jeune et tu dois croire que je suis fou, mais qu'est-ce que l'âge signifie? J'aurai pu mourir à vingt-cinq ans." Il rompit le contact de leurs regards, les yeux de Chris brûlant trop intensément dans les siens. "Je suis désolé. Mon dieu, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas effrayé ou autre, j'ai juste..."

"Oui," murmura Chris.

"Je le savais! Je t'ai effrayé!" Darren voulut frapper dans quelque chose.

"Non," Chris s'assit à côté de lui, réclamant ses mains dans les siennes. "Je veux dire _oui_, je vais t'épouser."

Les yeux de Darren s'ouvrirent plus largement (c'était possible?) et ses mains tremblèrent dans celles de Chris. "Tu es sérieux?"

"Ouais, je suis sérieux," Chris s'autorisa un petit sourire et son regard était rempli d'amour et de joie. "Tu as raison par rapport au fait qu'on soit jeune, mais être fiancé ne veut pas dire qu'on doit se marier demain. Cela veut juste dire que nous le ferons quand on pensera que ce sera le bon moment. "

"Je t'aime tellement," Darren se déplaça vers l'avant, réduisant l'écart entre eux, l'embrassant violemment. "Et je promets, que dès que j'arrêterai d'être un fardeau, dès que je pourrai faire les choses moi-même sans avoir besoin d'une nourrice... J'irai t'acheter une bague. Mon Dieu, Chris, tu mérites tellement mieux qu'une demande en mariage comme celle là. Tu mérites..."

"Des bougies? De l'amour?" Chris regarda dans toute la chambre. "Je pense qu'on a tout ce dont on a besoin."

Darren sourit. "Je veux que tout le monde te regarde et sache que tu m'appartiens, je veux mettre une bague sur ce doigt..."

"Parce que tu l'adores ?" Chris se mordit la lèvre pendant qu'il faisait sa sexy danse avec ses épaules et Darren ne pouvait pas croire à quel point son homme était adorable, sexy et incroyable.

"Parce que je _l'aime_." à ce moment ils bougèrent ensemble, sans pouvoir être capable de résister à la tentation de partager un autre baiser, juste aussi passionné et tendre que le précédent. Ils étaient tous les deux à bout de souffle en quelques secondes et Chris se recula avec un rire, reposant leur front l'un contre l'autre.

"Tu te rends compte que tu viens juste de ruiner le discours que j'avais préparé, hein?" le taquina-t-il, ses doigts caressant la mâchoire de Darren.

"Oh, Chris, je suis désolé..." Darren fronça les sourcils, visiblement secoué.

Chris rit doucement, heureux, amoureux. "Ne le sois pas. C'était la parfaite façon de le ruiner. J'essayais de trouver une façon de dire à mon petit ami que je voulais faire l'amour avec lui, mais maintenant je n'ai pas besoin de ça," il frotta leurs nez ensemble, contre sa chaleur. "Maintenant je vais faire l'amour avec mon fiancé, plutôt."

"_Chris..._" Gémit Darren, nécessiteux, et Chris ne perdit pas de temps pour l'embrasser de nouveau, se rapprochant, se mettant à califourchon sur lui doucement, faisant attention à ne mettre aucun poids contre la jambe de Darren.

Chris se redressa pour retirer son t-shirt et Darren déglutit pendant que ses yeux s'attardaient sur la peau pâle étendue et parfaite devant lui. Il effleura du bout des doigts le torse de Chris, le sentant frissonner sous sa main.

Se rallongeant, Chris attacha sa bouche au point préféré du cou de Darren le goûtant et suçant doucement, ne faisant même pas attention s'il laissait une marque ou pas. Darren haleta et Chris pouvait le sentir déjà à moitié dur sous lui, ses doigts creusant le dos de Chris, essayant désespérément de s'accrocher à quelque chose.

"Tu me diras si tu as mal comme ça je pourrais arrêter?" demanda Chris d'une voix étrangement rauque.

"Chris, ça ira, juste.. s'il te plaît..." répondit Darren d'une voix entrecoupée, léchant une longue ligne le long de la mâchoire de l'autre homme, lui provoquant un grognement sourd. "S'il te plaît..."

Mais Chris se redressa, le regardant dans le noir, les yeux lubriques. "Non, tu dois promettre. Si ta jambe te fait mal, ou si tes côtes te font mal.."

Darren prit une grande respiration pour se calmer et hocha la tête. "Je le promets. Je te le ferais savoir."

"Bien," Chris sourit et prit son oreille entre ses dents, tirant un peu. "Je vais être vraiment doux.."

Darren accrocha ses mains à sa taille. "Doux comment?"

Chris passa sa langue incroyablement lentement vers son oreille, sa mâchoire, son cou, jusqu'au creux de son épaule où il goûta la peau ferme. "Vraiment."

Darren gémit et était sur le point de pousser Chris pour qu'il puisse sucer ce beau cou porcelaine, mais son petit ami lui coupa court. Pendant une seconde il était sur lui et la seconde d'après.. il ne l'était plus. Darren commença presque à pleurer.

"Non... Où est-ce que tu vas?" voulut-il savoir, confus.

Chris lui fit un sourire rassurant. "Juste retirer mon bas de jogging," murmura-t-il, faisant juste ça, et Darren découvrit qu'il ne portait pas de sous-vêtement en dessous, ce qui le fit devenir encore plus dur. Chris était dur, rougi et parfait et la langue de Darren chatouillait avec l'envie d'errer sur tout ce corps.

"J'aime ta peau," dit Darren sans vraiment penser.

"Ah oui?" Chris courba un sourcil et attegnit la serviette pour la retirer de la taille du plus âgé, exposant leur corps à nudité égale.

"Ouais, c'est magnifique," Les yeux dévorant de Darren essayaient de prendre tout, chaque centimètre, chaque courbe, chaque tâche de rousseur. "Tout toi... Je suis juste..."

Darren n'eut pas la chance de finir sa phrase car Chris s'allongea sur lui et captura un de ses tétons entre ses dents et commença à les sucer avec impatience. Darren changea ses mots pour des gémissements et pencha sa tête contre le mur.

"Tu es vraiment magnifique," dit Chris contre sa peau, envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps de Darren. "Tout te concernant me rend totalement dingue et j'aime ces bruits que tu fais..."

"Chris..." plaida Darren, ses mains froissant les draps.

Quand Chris encercla de ses doigts le sexe de Darren, Darren siffla et essaya de cambrer ses hanches, mais le plus jeune l'arrêta. "Non mon amour. Tu dois rester immobile parce que je ne veux pas que tu aies mal. Je veux que tu apprécies ça. Ton seul travail est d'essayer de ne pas bouger et d'apprécier, okay ?" Il le caressa terriblement lentement.

Sans aucun autre mot, Chris se pencha et avala l'ensemble de Darren. Le plus vieux sursauta et se tordit quand la chaleur de la bouche de Chris l'entoura. Chris le prit aussi profondément qu'il put, réglant le poids et la taille de Darren contre sa langue, l'aimant. Sa langue travailla autour de lui, faisant attention à se souvenir de ce qui faisait faire à Darren le plus fort, et le plus désespéré des sons. Il semblait aimer quand il faisait tourner sa langue contre la tête de son membre avant de tremper la pointe dans la fente, rassemblant son liquide séminal et le goûtant.

"J-Je peux pas... tu dois ar-arrêter," bégaya Darren seulement quelques minutes après, essayant de repousser Chris. "Je vais finir par jouir si tu continues de faire ça."

Chris lécha ses lèvres, nappées de liquide séminal. Ses yeux n'étaient plus bleus. Ils étaient aussi sombre que ceux de Darren maintenant. "Je peux te faire une confession ?" demanda t-il tout en se mettant sur Darren une nouvelle fois, ce dernier hochant la tête instantanément. "J'adore t'avoir dans ma bouche."

"Oh, merde, _merde_," Darren serra les dents, s'empêchant évidemment de jouir.

Chris se saisit du lubrifiant qu'il avait laissé sur la table de nuit un peu plus tôt. "Tu peux m'aider à me préparer? Ou est-ce que tu veux que je le fasse?"

"Je vais le faire," dit Darren, impatient, son front couvert de transpiration et ses cheveux débraillés et toujours humides de la douche. Chris se souleva assez sur ses genoux pour laisser de la place à Darren pendant qu'il versait du lubrifiant sur ses doigts. Darren se mit entre ses jambes, cherchant son entrée, faisant des cercles autour, le tentant en le taquinant. "Quand je serais complètement guéri... Je veux essayer ça. Je veux t'avoir en moi. Je veux que tu m'écartes avec tes doigts.."

"Darren," gémit Chris, ses yeux se retournant, la tête en arrière, quand Darren entra son doigt en lui.

"Je veux tout essayer avec toi..." lui dit-il, léchant une longue ligne sur la clavicule de Chris.

Chris, impatient, s'enfonça lui même sur le doigt de Darren, prenant l'autre homme par surprise et provoquant un gémissement des deux. Ils s'embrassèrent désespérément, la bouche ouverte et hardiment, voulant beaucoup, très vite.

Darren l'étira, ajoutant un autre doigt, l'ouvrant plus, sentant les muscles de Chris se relaxer autour de lui, accueillant ses doigts un peu plus, un peu plus facilement. Quand Darren les courba de la bonne façon, Chris hurla de plaisir, cambrant son dos, leurs torses collés l'un à l'autre et transpirant. Le plus jeune glissa sa main dans les boucles de Darren, s'y accrochant pour le rapprocher dans un baiser encore plus passionné, gémissant dans le baiser, les sons faisant écho dans la bouche de Darren.

"Ne t'arrête pas, ne t'arrête pas, Dare," le supplia t-il, sa voix pleine de désir et de convoitise.

"Jamais," grommela Darren.

Chris gémit et attrapa ses poignets, poussant ses mains. "Maintenant, maintenant, s'il te plaît. Je te veux."

Darren prit un préservatif sur la table de nuit où Chris avait laissé la boite ouverte et le roula sur lui-même rapidement. Il versa beaucoup de lubrifiant sur son sexe et regarda Chris dans les yeux quand le plus jeune se positionna.

"Je t'aime tellement," chuchota Darren, comme si c'était un secret, comme si les mots étaient trop terrifiants pour être dit à voix haute.

"Je t'aime aussi," répondit Chris, haletant. "Tellement, tellement, Dare."

Quand ils sentirent leurs corps se connecter c'était comme si un choc électrique les traversa. C'était quasiment magique. Ils continuèrent de se regarder dans les yeux de la façon la plus intime qui soit, respirant au même moment, les mains arrachant, caressant, touchant, s'accrochant, s'aimant. De partout. N'importe où. Chaque centimètre de peau qu'ils pouvaient atteindre.

"C'est.." marmonna Chris, tout son corps frissonnant. "Ça semble si _naturel_. C'est la façon dont les choses auraient toujours du être."

"C'est la façon dont les choses seront toujours," chuchota Darren en réponse, laissant des baisers sur les épaules nues de Chris, son cou, sa mâchoire, son torse, ses lèvres. "Toi et moi."

Chris commença à se redresser doucement. "Nous."

Darren adore la façon dont ça sonna. Il y eut un moment où il crut que Chris et lui ne pourraient jamais faire partie d'un _nous_. Il y eut un moment où ils n'étaient rien d'autre que meilleurs amis. Maintenant ils étaient meilleurs amis, amoureux, petits amis, fiancés. Ils étaient tout.

"Nous," répéta Darren, retenant ses larmes.

Ils firent l'amour de la façon la plus littérale qui soit. Ce qu'ils partagèrent était l'amour dans son état premier. Ils pouvaient voir ça dans les yeux de l'autre, ils pouvaient le sentir dans les battements du cœur de l'autre, qui battaient au même rythme. Ils pouvaient le sentir dans l'air, mélangé avec les bougies parfumées fondues tout autant qu'ils étaient en train de fondre dans les bras l'un de l'autre. C'était la façon dont leurs peaux étaient connectées et la façon dont leurs lèvres cherchaient celles de l'autre jusqu'à ce que le cri de libération atteigne leurs oreilles. C'était tout autour d'eux, les couvrant, les gardant au chaud.

Chris s'effondra contre le torse de Darren, incapable de respirer, ou de penser, ou de bouger. Ses mains étaient accrochées à la nuque de Darren, mouillée par la transpiration, où il passa ses doigts dans ses boucles humides. Le parfum de l'autre homme l'entoura et lui envahit les sens. Il bougea seulement quand il commença à se sentir inconfortable avec la présence de Darren encore en lui, avec un gémissement, et il se recroquevilla contre son petit ami sur le lit.

Darren se souleva doucement, s'allongeant sur le dos, ses bras entourant immédiatement Chris et le rapprochant plus de lui.

"Ça va ? Quelque chose te fait mal?" Chris demanda d'une voix endormie.

Darren cligna des yeux en regardant le plafond, un sourire se rependant sur ses lèvres. "Non. Non, plus rien ne me fait mal maintenant."

Chris soupira de contentement, embrassant l'épaule où il avait reposé sa tête. "Mm, bien."

Entrelaçant leurs mains ensembles, Darren rapprocha Chris encore plus, au maximum, et soupira un _Je t'aime_ de plus avant que le sommeil ne le prenne totalement.

Ses mots reçurent un _Je t'aime aussi_ en réponse tout de suite après.

* * *

_Et voilàààààà!_

_Alors, qu'avez vous pensé de cette fiction? :)_

_Je remercie les personnes qui ont commenté, que ce soit ici, sur Twitter oui ailleurs! Merci beaucoup._

_J'ai en tête une fiction et un autre OS (Klaine pour les deux) et je compte bien les traduire mais j'aimerais savoir si vous aviez une préférence? Ca m'aiderait bien d'avoir votre avis pour le coup!_

_A la prochaine!_


End file.
